


Life is Made of Moments

by AhsokaFreakinTano



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Clone Wars, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Heat Cycles, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jensaarai, Past ObiTine, Togruta biology, Untold stories, ahsoka drinks better than the clones, all of age, finish the clone wars, heat cycle, rexsoka, wolffe makes a good wingman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 77,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaFreakinTano/pseuds/AhsokaFreakinTano
Summary: First: Not good at summariesAhsoka came back, not to the Jedi, not as a Jedi. She's asked to lead a mission that could very well get them all killed. Rex is happy to be sure, Wolffe is trying to be a wingman, Anakin is protective. She's back with the men- her men- and settling in, so what could happen when she's now allowed attachments?-“You’re all different… you’re not the same to me... I mean it, Rex,”-“She sleeps like a loth cat.”...“She’s very cuddly…”-“I’m sorry D’bhem is your attention elsewhere?”-Plans to have it span through rebels in later chapters





	1. Chapter One: Homecoming

Chapter One:  
Things seemed off in the 501st that day, they were on leave, that wasn’t the strange part, however how General Skywalker had reacted to a quiet com message was, he dropped everything and just, left, he was gone. It left Rex wondering what it was that could have made the General respond in that way, he put the troops on standby just in case they were being called away on a mission early. Things only got stranger when Wolffe came to the 501st barracks and for once he didn’t look like his usual grumpy self.  
“Rex we need to talk, now…” he looked at the other clones “Alone.” He added the general grumpiness back in his voice but his face held, worry? That wasn’t like him, they were alone and he let out a long breath.  
“What’s going on?” Rex questioned, yes today was a strange day.  
“Ahsoka’s back.” Two words, those two words, his heart stopped, “General Plo went and got her and took her to the temple this morning for a meeting with the council.” The blonde blinked Ahsoka- no that was wrong Commander Tano… his- no their Commander Tano was… back?  
“Does Skywalker know?” he asked and Wolffe nodded confirming the reasoning for the reaction earlier.  
“Thanks for telling me,” Rex said he knew exactly what he was doing. He waved Jesse and Echo over letting them know he’d be gone for a bit and to com if needed, and to take down the standby order. He left with Wolffe who seemed to sense the others urgency and took them both to the temple, waiting hopefully, to see her.  
“God, what’s it been… 2 standard rotations…” Rex finally spoke and Wolffe laughed  
“Almost 3.” Wolffe added and Rex, in turn, groaned “You should have told her.”  
“I’m not allowed.” He shot back  
“No, it’s discouraged.”  
“Fine she’s not allowed.”  
“She may be now.”  
“We aren’t having this conversation,” Rex grumbled and the other sighed moving to stand in front of him.  
“Look, Rex, I’ve known Ahsoka since the day the clone wars started and I was assigned to Plo, she’s vod’ika to me, to many of us. She’s more than that to you, so for the love of all that is good and light and whatever the Jedi say, tell her.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ahsoka was wringing her hands together in her gloves, had she ever been this nervous to speak to the council, well yes but she was younger, asking to go to Shili and kill an Akul. She took a deep breath, Plo had left her side already, going in and taking his spot on the council. She could feel Anakin, she could feel him trying to reach her, she pushed back letting him know she was okay, well as much as she’d consider herself right now. The temple guards came into the meditation room, which she was hardly using, and ushered her into the council chambers. She took several moments to look at each of them, ending with Anakin she offered him a small smile and luckily it was returned.  
“Ahsoka Tano, are you aware why you were requested?” Windu spoke and her attention snapped to him.  
“Something about a mission the Jedi can’t do?” she offered  
“Mandalore is under siege and the control of Darth Maul.” It was Mundi who spoke this time.  
“Maul, I thought he died a long time ago…” she offered and looked at Obi-wan he seemed, off, hurt, sad, lost, she pushed out to him and got back comfort but also a pain. He was in pain.  
“We thought so too, however, he and some of the Death Watch took over Mandalore,” there was a long pause and Windu looked at Obi-wan  
“Duchess Satine was killed in the process.” The man admitted and Ahsoka felt her heart clench she’d heard the rumors, the stories, the pain, it only confirmed it.  
“So you want me to lead this mission and take back Mandalore from Death Watch and Maul…” she restated  
“Suited for this you are,” Yoda spoke “Faced Death Watch you have, faced Sith you have. Balanced you are, bring balance to them you will.” Ahsoka raised an eye marking.  
“I’m not coming back… I made my choice I’m not a Jedi…” as soon as she spoke it she felt Anakin’s pain but also… something else.  
“A Jedi you needn’t be, a Jensaarai I believe you are.”  
“Master Yoda, what’s a Jensaarai?” It was Anakin who spoke before she could.  
“Jensaarai are an ancient group of force wielders, they are not the light or the dark, their goal is to make sure that the light side and the dark side are balanced and equal. Their members are neutral in this war but do offer council on the Sith presence in this war as needed.” Plo spoke “I believe Ahsoka has many makings of one of their own,” he added and Ahsoka smiled  
“Access to the archives you will have, unrestricted it will be, learn about yourself you will. Contact the Jensaarai council I will meet with them you should, knight them as their own they may.” Yoda explained and Ahsoka nodded processing what she’d heard.  
“Ahsoka Tano, are you accepting this mission?” Windu asked and she paused again looking around the room, pausing on Obi-wan, pushing at him through the force and he pushed back letting her know he was grieving the loss of someone he loved. She thought of her tribe, how when one’s mate dies the other often descended into madness, their pain could be felt throughout the Force not needed to feel it. How she hated those she cared for to feel that pain, how she wished she could protect it and take it away, how she knew the pain could be felt in the clones too. She knew Obi-wan wanted Maul dead but such would be revenge and that wasn’t the Jedi way. She hoped she could relieve some of his pain.  
“I accept.” Her words sounded deafening in her own Montrals; she was met with a comforting force push from the ginger-haired man. “I’ve been to Mandalore; I know how the Death Watch work, I know how some of their people work.” She added more determined “I have some conditions,” she wasn’t going to be pushed around.  
“And they are?” Windu asked  
“I want to be able to go on missions, preferably with Anakin, I’d like to get used to fighting again,”  
“That is a wise choice, plus it will take time to get clones trained enough to aid you-” Fisto started but Anakin spoke up  
“With all due respect Masters, Ahsoka knows the 501st and they know her, I’ll leave it up to my Captain to personally choose those he thinks would work best for this mission, she’s not my Padawan anymore but I’m still going to make sure she’s as safe as she can be, I’ll confirm it with Chancellor Palpatine.”  
“In that case, both you and Miss Tano should go to his offices together, he requested you see him if you accepted the mission,” Windu stated.  
“Meeting adjourned it is, go contact the Jensaarai I will, see if they can be here soon we will, contact you when I know more Ahsoka I will.”  
Ahsoka smiled she felt, happy, calm, at peace, love, she bowed low to her Masters, Jedi or not they helped raise her.  
“Thank you, I won’t let you down.” She turned and walked out, Anakin quick to follow the doors hissing shut behind them.  
“Skywalker seems a lot lighter than he has been,” Plo noted,  
“Ahsoka leaving affecting him greatly, hopefully, her being here will help him.” Obi-wan agreed.  
The doors had only just shut when he grabbed her, pulling her tight against his chest and letting out a deep breath. Ahsoka felt her eyes well with tears and hugged him in return.  
“I’m happy you’re back Ahsoka, I’m happy you’re okay…” he pulled back “You’ve grown holy crap.” He exclaimed realizing she didn’t look up at him as much as she used to, her Lekku longer, her Montrals taller. She’d grown. He broke out into a broad smile.  
“I hope it’s good to be back… no hard feelings…” she needed to know, his smile fell  
“Ahsoka the choice was your own and I understand that you’re still my snips and I’m still your Skyguy. I could never have any hatred or anger towards you.” He swung his arm around her shoulders “Come on, we have to go see the Chancellor.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” She smiled Anakin stopped suddenly  
“I almost forgot…” he said stepping back and pulling out a pack wrapped in a cloth. “Here,” he handed them to her. Ahsoka took the package and unwrapped it; greeted with the familiar sight of her sabers she shook her head and held them out to him.  
“I’m not a Jedi.” She told him and he pushed them back at her.  
“Doesn’t matter, they’re your sabers, Jedi or not, Master Plo gave them to me.” Ahsoka smiled sliding the saber clips and her sabers back at her waist, relishing in their familiar weight.  
“Thank you.” She smiled and they walked out to the landing platform.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Look, what’s the worst that could happen?” he asked and Rex groaned they were still on this.  
“She could hate me, not want to be near me, and not trust me.” He told the other.  
“All I’m saying is that if she doesn’t stay… you should at least tell her if she does wait for a good moment.” Wolffe said leaning against the speeder, looking far too content with himself, Rex turned on him.  
“Look enough, regardless of what I felt or whatever I can’t be telling her any of that, she was –is- my Commander, it’s against her codes and probably buried in ours too so enough of this!” he snapped “Besides I told you that in confidence and I was-”  
“Rex…” Wolffe interjected seeing none other than General Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano walking out, she had sabers, her sabers… that was a good thing, right?  
“I’m not done!” the blonde snapped “I was drunk I told you that because I was upset and now ever since you just keep telling me to message her, do you understand how insane that would be?! Let’s forget for a second that she’s a Jedi and our own rules-“  
“Rex…” he tried again noticing they were starting towards them, this was gonna be awkward.  
“I’m a clone, I’m like a million others, there’s no way she’d ever return anything that I’m feeling so will you stop bringing it up every freaking time-”  
“Rex?” he turned towards the voice still in the mindset of snapping at Wolffe and rounded on the person  
“What?!” he snapped and was met with two blue eyes, blue eyes, orange skin, white markings, blue and white chevron… Ahsoka and she jumped back a step surprised at his outburst. He faltered, looking at Wolffe again who was actually laughing at him. “Thanks for telling me you bastard…” he grumbled  
“Oh I tried but you didn’t listen.” He stood at attention and Rex followed greeting General Skywalker.  
“Did we interrupt something…?” Anakin was the first to spoke and Rex was thankful he had on his helmet, he could rather openly stare at Ahsoka, she’d grown, a fair amount, the tips of her Montrals were at eye level with him now.  
“No sir, just having a spat about Rex here being unable to hold his liquor on leave,” Wolffe commented and noticed Plo coming out and excused himself.  
“So, uh… Commander Tano…” he looked at her and noticed the small smile that appeared. “Are you staying?” he asked and she nodded  
“I’m a Jedi, Master Yoda thinks I have what it takes to be a Jensaarai member, I’ll read more about them later, but I’m staying, perhaps until I complete the Mandalore mission… perhaps until the end of the war, we’ll see.” Anakin smiled  
“I’d prefer it if you stayed until the end of the war Snips, we need all the help we can get. Come on Rex we have a meeting with the Chancellor.” He said effectively taking over as pilot of the speeder, Ahsoka called shotgun leaving Rex to sit behind her, he wasn’t sure how effective that was as she soon turned in her seat, leaning over the headrest to talk to him.  
“Glad to have me back?” there was a hint of worry in her voice and Rex wanted nothing more than to ensure that worry was never there.  
“More than you know.” He smiled under his helmet and she grinned at him. They made small talk all the way to the Senate building and Rex noticed her, sure he noticed her before before she left when she first joined, but now he really took the time to. The way her stripes seemed to change colors depending on the mood of her story, or the subtle way her face markings had shifted since he saw her last, the way she was effectively half hanging over the seat, how her Lekku hung, her smile, her eyes. Rex was never more thankful for a helmet than this moment. They came to a stop her body jerking slightly before she effectively jumped out of the speeder, the clone following close behind the pair, he didn’t really listen to their conversation, something about hunting Akul. He did however still notice her or stare, Wolffe would call it staring. The way she walked, with a confidence he had missed since her… sabbatical, he decided to call it a sabbatical. The way her rear Lekku swung slightly in tandem with her hips. So the captain was staring, at his commander… he didn’t correct himself this time.  
The trio reached the Chancellor’s office and was ushered in quickly, he snapped to attention, he had to focus on the conversation now and took comfort in standing at her side, not her back.  
“Ah Miss Ahsoka, it’s been far too long my child, it’s good to see you well my dear,” the Chancellor said grasping Ahsoka’s hand in his own she smiled and bowed to him giving him a proper greeting.  
“Thank you, it’s honestly good to be back…” she admitted  
“I just got word from Master Yoda, he mentioned that you’ve not rejoined the Jedi but may join the Jensaarai, it’s been a while since I’ve heard them mentioned.” He commented and Ahsoka only nodded. “You being here means you’ve accepted the mission, I understand your conditions and accept them but I have one of my own for you.” Ahsoka looked at him  
“And that would be?” she asked  
“Regardless of your status with the Jedi or the Jensaarai, I want you to be promoted to General.” His voice was kind but also firm.  
“Do you really think that’s the best option…”  
“If I may-“ It was Rex’s turn to speak up “I don’t know a lot about this mission but it’s my understanding she will be leading it alone, General makes sense for you it’s a good fit and you’ve well earned the title.” He didn’t miss the smile she gave him or the way his heart swelled at it.  
“Thank you Captain…” she said softly  
“I agree with Rex, you’ve proven yourself enough to be a fit for the rank.” Anakin praised “In addition to that I want to see that her battalion for this mission is made up of those from the 501st, these men know her, they are the best of the best, a lot of them trust her, she’ll need all of that for this mission.” Anakin paused, “Rex I’m putting you in charge, I’ll need you to personally form a battalion between now and then, doesn’t have to be this moment, but you know your men I know you’ll pick the right ones.”  
“Yes, General of course.”  
“Well, it seems as though things are figured out but do you accept my condition?” Palpatine asked and Ahsoka nodded “Good, well General Tano, allow me to welcome you back to the fight, we’re elated you’re back you have been missed and your skill set will be needed.”  
“Thank you, Chancellor,” Ahsoka said and bowed again, the door opened and all of them turned  
“Ahsoka…” Padmé greeted her and Ahsoka smiled happily walking over to the other woman who embraced her just as much as Anakin had. “I hope you don’t mind but the Chancellor filled me in before you got here.” She hugged the girl again “Look at you, you’ve grown…” she smiled and the two started chatting, Rex noticed again how bright the blue of her stripes seemed to be, he started making a chart, Ahsoka always had a good poker face but that, that was something he could track.  
“Well I’m sure you all have a lot of catching up to do, I’ll leave you to it.” The chancellor said and the group started walking back towards Padmé’s office.  
“Generals, Senator.” Rex spoke up “I have to get back to the barracks, do you want me to tell them?” He looked at Ahsoka and she thought for a moment  
“No I’ll come by later it’ll be a nice surprise I hope.”  
“I’m sure it will be.” He said and then turned and left.  
“So where are you staying?” Padmé asked and Ahsoka blinked  
“I really hadn’t thought about that…” she admitted and Padmé laughed  
“Then it’s simple you’re staying with me at my apartment any time you’re on Coruscant.”  
“Well, that settles that.” Ahsoka laughed and they went back to her apartment and ate dinner, strangely normal.  
“Alright, I’ll be back in a bit I gotta go surprise the boys.” She motioned and set off.  
“Anakin we should tell her…” Padmé said as soon as the Togrutan woman was gone.  
“You’re going to have to be more specific.”  
“About us, you and I… she deserves to know.” Her voice was firm the senator tone coming out in full force.  
“I know, and we should…” he paused “We will… but not today, she’s already had a long day… can we wait till she’s settling… or meets with these Jensaarai people?”  
“Fine but we are telling her.”


	2. Chapter Two: A Clan Doesn't Need to be the Same Species

Chapter Two  
Ahsoka arrived at the clone barracks and was mostly thankful that it seemed to be empty from the outside; she assumed it must be dinner and most of the clones were in the mess hall. She easily made her way there she knew these barracks well. Ahsoka mostly mused on the last several hours, the next few months even the next few years. She missed her tribe, her family, but this was her tribe too, what was the word they used? She tried to remember it; the clones often threw in words on Mando’a here and there in their conversation, a way to keep with their original and their roots she supposed. Aliit! That was the word meant clan, Ahsoka mused yes this was her Aliit, as much as her Togrutan tribe on Shili is. She stepped through the doors of the mess hall and for once was thankful for the lack of helmets, she could see their faces, see them talking, eating, bantering, she scanned the crowd looking for buzzed blonde hair. Bingo, she spotted him sitting with Jesse, Kix, and… her smile faltered. Echo… that was Echo, but hadn’t he… she shook her head that was a conversation for another time. She’d heard about Fives and Commander Fox… she heard about Umbara but she could feel the effect all of that had on these men, her men, they were her men her Aliit… she reminded herself of that as she started walking. There was a clear difference in them, something dark had happened and no one had fully recovered. She couldn’t blame them, she’d known Master Krell and she didn’t like him, he taught youngling lessons during her time at the temple, he was rude, relatively sexist and she generally hated the man.   
She continued on her path and couldn’t help but notice the volume diminish until it was next to nothing, hushed whispers ‘is that’ ‘yeah’ ‘holy shit it’s Ahsoka’ ‘why is she here?’ ‘do you think she’s staying for good’ and a few ‘shut up don’t you remember her hearing is better than humans’ they had that right and she smirked. Rex turned when he noticed the drop in chatter and met her eyes with his own, warm brown meeting bright blue; he smiled at her and stood up going to attention.   
“General Tano, it’s good to see you.” He greeted and Ahsoka laughed   
“At ease Captain, it’s good to see all of you…” she greeted them; it was most of the 501st in here almost dead silent. It was intimidating to say the least.   
“Are you staying?” someone asked she wasn’t sure who and Rex ushered her over to stand on the table.   
“I’m staying, I’m not a Jedi, but I am a General. I’m staying I’m fighting with you, by your side and I hope you’ll fight by mine.” She started her tone even not commanding, Rex couldn’t help but marvel at the way she so easily commanded the attention of everyone in the room. “I know I left, I know it probably hurt a lot of you and for that I’m sorry. I had to make a choice I had to figure things out… and one of the things I figured out is that a Tribe or a Clan…” she paused “Doesn’t have to be your same species… I consider you all, the ones I’ve known since the beginning and the new faces I’m seeing here, my tribe, my clan… and if you allow me to say so my Aliit…” she smiled “I missed you all…” she ended and there was a movement, it started with Jesse and Echo, they stood up and saluted her, Rex was quick to follow, Kix was next and soon around the room she watched everyone stand, salute her, silent, a praise, a welcome back. She couldn’t help it, her eyes welled with tears and soon overflowed, one of her biggest fears was gone, they were her men, she was their commander- no she was their general… and they still believed in her.   
“Thank you…” her voice cracked as she got off the table she couldn’t help it she hugged Rex and soon more joined, she knew this was something she did, she would hug her clones, her brothers even, and now they were hugging her all of them and she started laughing, and crying and happy, pressed up against Rex’s chest piece peering up at him as the pressure of everyone seemed to mount but no one cared.   
“Alright, alright!” Rex yelled “That’s enough you’re gonna suffocate her!” He yelled and soon there was laughter and people slowly started going back to their seats. She sat at the table with Rex and he could tell Echo being there brought up a million questions but she didn’t dare ask any, he’d fill her in. She sat there and chatted with them for a while and often some of the boys would come up and welcome her back before leaving the mess hall. It got until their table was the last of them and they were still chatting Jesse telling her about missions she missed out on Rex sat there mostly silent and worked on uploaded a data pad with everything Ahsoka had missed, all the missions, the new legion roster, as much as he could think of to fill her in. He noticed a slight dull in her blue and saw her eyes not as bright and wide as they had been before, he made a mental note that meant she was tired.   
“Alright Jesse, that’s enough for tonight, she’s gonna be on missions with us for a long while you can catch up more then, it’s been a long day for you little ‘un let’s get you back to Senator Amidala’s.” he said standing and watched as she bid goodnight to the others. They walked out of the mess and she let out a yawn and a stretch, he watched her stretch out as they walked back to her speeder.   
“Are you sure you’re okay to fly back?” he asked and she rolled her eyes and nodded   
“Of course I’m fine, it’s just the sitting for so long.” They got back to her speeder and he gave her the data pad.   
“Here, this will help you catch up, fills you in on Echo too…” he noted and she took it putting it on the seat.  
“Thanks Rex, I owe you one.” She smiled at him leaning against the side and he shook his head   
“Too early for that it’s only your first day.” He paused “You said new faces… in your speech…”   
“Yeah so?”   
“We all have the same face.” He told her and she scoffed  
“Not to me, sure a lot is similar but a lot is different too.” Her hand reached up and cupped his cheek “For example… Your face has more angles than Kix’s, Jesse’s is rounder.” She mused and her hand slowly dropped her eyes looked away slightly. “You’re all different, you all look different… you’re not the same to me. You’re each an individual.” She looked back and Rex could swear she was blushing. “I mean it Rex,” her voice was soft and he smiled  
“Thank you General.”   
“You can call me my name if we’re alone…” again he noticed her blue seemed to deepen.   
“Fine, thank you, Ahsoka.” He said it and he liked the way it sounded, liked the way it felt, sure he’d said her name before but never to her, he liked the smile it brought to her features.   
“I should get going back… night Rex…” she said getting into the speeder  
“Good night, Ahsoka.” She smiled and he watched her until she left stood there and smiled, took in a deep breath and went back to the barracks before anyone really noticed.


	3. Chapter Three: I mean it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all chapters will have summaries or titles. This one has both *gasp*.   
> Reflection on words, routine battles, and a little post-separatist ass-kicking fun! What could possibly go wrong?

Chapter Three   
Ahsoka had, as everyone thought, gotten back into the swing of things pretty easily. As promised Master Yoda contacted the Jensaarai and their council came and met with her in one of the temple’s meditation spires. They met with her, talked with her, asked her questions, and unanimously agreed she should be one of them, she toured the temple with their grand master as he asked if she wished to be knighted by them and the Jedi, such a ceremony hadn’t been done but he felt as though ensuring her connections with the Jedi were still strong. Ahsoka had agreed to the terms happily and they made plans for her knighting ceremony once she returned from her planetary mission with Anakin.   
Which happened to be Felucia, seemed fitting she thought as she looked over the holo table. She Anakin, Rex, and Admiral Yularen where putting together battle plans, flight paths, base locations, pretty much anything and everything you could think of while they were in light speed.   
Rex however wasn’t paying attention; he was watching her –bucket on of course- watching her talk, make plans. He kept thinking back to what she said, what she told him.   
“You’re all different, you all look different… you’re not the same to me. You’re each an individual.”   
“I mean it Rex,” her voice was soft,  
Of course she meant he, he kept telling himself that, he kept longing to feel her hand against his face again; its gentle pressure and weight a comfort he didn’t know he wanted until now. But what did it mean… why was she telling him that he was different… because he needed to hear it? Maybe… but he hoped it was something else, he still swore she was blushing but in the low lighting he couldn’t tell for sure. He was still making a mental list of the emotions he saw connected to her Lekku. He had been thinking about it nonstop, he hadn’t seen much of her, a little here and there but she was mostly running around and spending all of her time in the Temple archives, he only knew that because Anakin had told him on many occasions he found her there in the middle of the night dead asleep over one of the readers. And sure enough, he had gone to collect her this morning from the Senator’s apartment but she had said the Togrutan woman had left for the temple. Thus Rex went there and he couldn’t go actually get her, Clones weren’t allowed in the Archives. Which lead the man to finding a Jedi to go and retrieve the woman.   
He noted how she had looked when she walked up to him, she seemed refreshed, a smile graced her features when she spotted him, regardless of the late nights maybe all of this reading was good for her. She told him about this knighting ceremony and he had half a mind to ask if he could come however, he knew it wasn’t allowed, part of him wished it was, something she’d been trying so hard to achieve since the day he’d met her only later for her to give it up and now, now she was accepting it under her own terms.   
Now here she was, making battle plans and he watched her, listened to her, watched the way she gestured at the models listened to what the other General and Admiral said in response, he watched her work and couldn’t help but smile from behind the helmet.   
“Captain what do you think?” It was Yularen who asked first and Rex stepped forward.   
“I think it’s a great plan, very little in the way of flaws maybe…” he gestured to a model and moved a group of clones over “Adding this would ensure we aren’t flanked from behind, Felucia is a pretty complex territory.”   
“That’s a good idea…” Ahsoka noted perfectly comfortable with practically leaning over the holo table. The conversation from there continued until Ahsoka and Rex went down and did a walkthrough of the hanger bays. Ahsoka inspected her fighter making sure things were all in the right order and rex had to look away, he didn’t have a bucket on he couldn’t just be openly staring at his General. Ahsoka greeted R7-A7 happily and made sure he was set for their mission as well. It was two parts, it always was, blockade and then land party. Ahsoka would be leading the fighters to break through the blockade and then catch up with Anakin and Rex later on the ground.   
“You don’t fly do you Captain?” Ahsoka jested and he scoffed   
“I fly I just don’t pilot,” he corrected her “Then again I’ve seen you and General Skywalker pilot… Maybe I ought to learn.” He smirked Ahsoka feigned a hurt expression putting her hand against her chest.  
“Me a reckless pilot, I’d never.” She laughed and Rex found himself wanting to hear that sound again. She looked over the data pad checking the roster and then checking over each Clone’s ship.   
“How many are on Blue Squadron now?” she asked and Rex walked up next to her.  
“It’s not called Blue Squadron, we uh…” he scratched the back of his head “Stopped using that one when you left on your sabbatical.” Rex stated and Ahsoka looked at him curiously   
“So what’s it called now?” she asked with a slight raise of an eye marking.   
“Akul Squadron…” he said it rather quietly but watched her face shift to confusion, shock, and finally happiness.   
“You guys…” she saw a group of her pilots standing around and Rex watched as she almost skipped over to them before embracing them into a giddy group hug. Rex smiled walking over to them.   
“It seemed only fitting.” One admitted and Ahsoka smiled.  
“Remember Ahsoka, you have to make a path so we can get through.” Anakin reminded her from the bridge watching as her fighters exited the ships, he put his squadron with her own to double her numbers.  
“Don’t you worry Skyguy I’ll be on the surface with you before your feet even touch.” She jested and started off. “Akul and Gold Squadron’s check in.” she ordered as Rex stood at the holo map watching the blips on the radar as their coms filled the bridge with their check-ins and soon conversation about the battle.   
They watched the battle from the safety of the bridge firing from the cruiser when needed. Ahsoka’s orders were clear, the responses when necessary. It seemed like all was going very well, Rex watched them, from the map and the view window, he watched his other general looking almost giddy at how well she was doing.   
“Alright boys light up those ships and that command base.” She gave the other and as the bombs collided with their targets Anakin gave the order to prepare the landing party.   
“General Tano we’ll see you on the surface.” Rex comed her before he got on the gunship, he heard her laugh along with some of the other clones.   
“Not if I see you first Captain.” She jested “Alright boys head back to the ship, try and relax but stay on standby in case this goes to hell.” Ahsoka ordered and chorus of ‘you got it sir’ and ‘yes sir’ echoed her as she headed to the planet’s surface. She saw the gunships leaving the cruisers and stayed at the rear of them just in case anything happened. She approached the atmosphere and broke off from the grouping.   
“Hey R7, when we get closer I’m going to open the hatch and jump out, you get the ship back safe to the cruiser okay?” she asked and was met with a myriad of noises. “No it’s not showing off its keeping my word.” She said back and continued flying; she saw the doors of Anakin’s gunship open as he neared the surface and popped open the hatch of her fighter. “Alright R7, take us down a little lower…” she paused standing on the top of her ship giving a smirk to Anakin. “Just a little lower…” she looked at Rex. “Alright this is perfect, thanks R7 take the ship back.” She said and launched herself off of the fighter doing a flip and landing in a crouched position a few feet in front of where Anakin’s gunship started its landing.   
“You know I think you learned too much from me.” He admitted and she rolled her eyes as she stood up.   
“You mean I’m perfecting everything I learned from you.” She bantered and it was now Anakin’s turn to roll his eyes. They got up did a quick check of the area and their men before doing a final survey of the battle and they were off.   
The battle was relatively routine, long yes, losses yes, but routine. At least that was what Rex thought, well mostly routine. What wasn’t routine was the way he continued to watch Ahsoka; he wished she’d wear armor, or something, or just stop jumping barely over the blaster bolts. Had she always been this agile? Had she always continued to move like that in a battle? He couldn’t be sure but he thought so. However, he thought some of this was new, something was different perhaps it came with her older age. Or maybe, he couldn’t help but think of her talks of fighting on Shili, not in a war but with her tribe, hunting. Maybe this was something related to that, he couldn’t be sure. He was sure however she was just as reckless as Skywalker but he’d be damned to admit it if she didn’t look better while doing it.   
The battle continued on well until the sun settled over the horizon and they elected to make a quick basecamp while the scouts were looking for where the droids had run off to and where their base was. Ahsoka had checked over the wounded before sitting herself at the base of some tree and closing her eyes, Rex couldn’t tell if she was sleeping or meditating but either way she was left undisturbed while new plans were made.   
“When the scouts make contact we’ll head to that location hopefully we’ll have this quarter’s base and can make a stronghold of our own here.” Anakin stated glancing over to see Ahsoka where she sat.   
“She may be sleeping Sir.” Rex noted and he shook his head.  
“She’s awake, just meditating.” He looked at her again “Hey Snips.” He called out and her eyes opened, she stood up and sauntered over, Rex looked away from the way her Lekku now moved in time with her steps. He zoned out as the pair of Jedi- no not Jedi… force wielders… he thought that would work. Regardless he stopped listening to their conversation and thought back to the battle. She was skilled, easily matched with General Skywalker, but she was different, he supposed that they both were in comparison to other Jedi. Never once could he recall either of them calling him or any of his brother’s by their number, always their name.   
“I mean it Rex,”  
Yes but meant what? Why did she say he was different? Was is to assure him he wasn’t just a Soldier? Or did she think of him as something more than just a clone… a friend maybe or was there more to it than that… was there something else, her face, she was blushing wasn’t she? But why, it didn’t make sense what did he do to elicit the reaction from her? Did she… it wasn’t possible she wanted him as more than a friend was it…? He shook his head of the thoughts, he was a clone, a soldier, she was a former Jedi soon to be Jensaarai, and they were worlds apart in every sense of the word. Besides, he thought, even if she did want him as more than a friend what would happen in a few years?   
If he died in battle, he’d read the books, they all had. Skywalker had made them all read a book about Togruta and their biology shortly after Ahsoka had a heat cycle, scared the hell out of some of them… worried the hell out of Kix. So he knew, they mated for life, they formed strong bonds… if he died… she’d be crushed… ruined just because he was unable to control himself long enough to see that it’d be a mistake. Even if he didn’t die, what’d happen after the war? He didn’t know… and the fear of being sent to Kamino for… reprograming or decommissioning was a very real thought in his mind.   
A few hours passed and soon the battle was starting up all over again, and it remained that way they continued to push closer and closer to the droid base and eventually they got to the base. Ahsoka led a team inside to set charges while Anakin ran distraction outside.   
“Rex go with Ahsoka watch her back!” Anakin ordered and with a nod he ran after the woman, he smirked, the general didn’t have to tell him twice about watching her back, he shook his head of the thought, later, not now, it’s time to focus.   
They ran through the base, quietly, so rather they snuck through the base. Ahsoka taking point Rex right behind her, she crouched and Rex motioned for the others to lay low as a full battalion of droids ran past them, they waited for the droids to pass before continuing on, one of the clones Cole, set charges every so often of the run to the main reactor. Finally they got there and set the last of the charges, Ahsoka throwing some of the charges up high with the aid of the force.   
“Is that all of them?” she asked and they all nodded “Anakin, we’ve got the charges in place we are on our way out now not much longer now.” She said speaking into her com,  
“Good job Ahsoka now you and the men get out of there I don’t want any of you near the building when it goes off.” He ordered and she started running out of the now literal ticking time bomb. They got clear of the droid base and Ahsoka gave a nod, the charges were lit and the base destroyed, out of habit she turned away slightly and out of habit Rex shielded her from the blast.   
It was routine, the last of it, packing up, transporting the wounded, heading back to Coruscant to resupply, it was normal. Soon the cruisers were landing for minor repairs and the clones were headed to the barracks, or the medical base.   
“Hey Rex, come on we are gonna grab General Tano get some drinks!” Jesse called and Rex turned around   
“Are you crazy, you want to take General Tano to a bar…”   
“Yes but that hardly makes me crazy, come on loosen up, Echo is coming, Kix is busy, but Cole, and some of the others are coming it’ll be fun.” He insisted and Rex groaned   
“Fine, but only to make sure nothing gets out of hand.” He assured them and they found Ahsoka signing off on some resupply orders.   
“General Tano,”  
“Yes Jesse what’s up?”   
“Rex and I are going to a bar with some others; come with it’ll be fun.”  
“You really want me to come with?” she asked   
“Yeah, you earned it plus you’re getting knighted in a few days right, we aren’t going to be there so let’s celebrate now!” he exclaimed swinging an arm around the other and pulling her along   
“Fine, fine, I’m sure a few drinks can’t hurt.” She gave in walking with the other until he released her and she walked between them. They got to the bar and found some of the others already waiting, drinks at the ready.   
“Don’t you think you’re a little young to be drinking?” one of the clones asked and Ahsoka smirked  
“In the Fett clan what age is considered an adult?” she asked  
“I believe it’s something like 14 standard years…”  
“Which I’m older than, and on Shili when you kill your first Akul you’re considered an adult regardless of age unless of course you reach 18 standard years,” she went on.   
“And you’ve done that,” Rex commented  
“Exactly so I’m a little over qualified in the drinking age department.”  
“Well then, let’s celebrate!” They cheered and toasted for the first round. The night continued with a few more rounds and Ahsoka shared stories of her sabbatical.   
“Not that I don’t like your choice in drinks… but I don’t.” she said and without another comment on the matter stood up and easily, too easily given three rounds of alcohol Rex thought, and sauntered over to the bar.   
Ahsoka started to look over the menu and then considered what she wanted to drink.   
“What brought you here sweetheart?” a man, human, asked and Ahsoka gave him a gentle expression  
“Kicked ass on Felucia yesterday celebrating with my men.” She replied easily and the man moved closer.   
“Ah so you’re a Jedi.”   
“No, I’m not a Jedi, you don’t have to be a Jedi to fight.” She replied  
“But you have lightsabers”   
“And I know how to use them…”   
“Oh I bet you do darlin’ what do you say I buy you your next drink?” he asked moving ever closer.   
“Oh my dear I’m not sure you could really handle that…” she smirked  
“Hey Rex…”   
“What…”   
“You may want to go get the general…” Jesse said motioning towards the bar Rex turned and his blood instantly started to boil, there was a man with his-, not his… with Ahsoka he was almost touching her, smiling at her with something evil in his eyes, and she was giving him a gentle smirk, clearly trying to be nice. However, Rex wasn’t about to be nice, the very idea of it in regards to his… in regards to Ahsoka.   
“Piece of-” he didn’t finish the sentence as he stood up and stalked over to the bar where Ahsoka was making another attempt at ordering her drink.   
“General Tano.” His voice was curt   
“Oh Rex, sorry I didn’t mean to get held up.” He noticed she was blushing and he told himself it was the alcohol.   
“It’s not an issue, but let’s get back why don’t we?” he asked and the man scoffed   
“Sorry I think she may be having more fun with me than you.” Rex growled actually growled, Ahsoka noted, she’d never heard the sound and didn’t fight it when Rex guided her behind him.   
“Excuse you, don’t you have any idea who you’re talking to.” He spat back and the man laughed  
“Fine take her back to your little party I envy you I really do getting to be with a thing like this in all your battles in all of the close quarters, must be nice to have something like that on your side that close with all of you.” He started and Ahsoka opened her mouth to start voicing her disgust but Rex stopped her with his hand, before sending a straight punch into the man’s nose.   
“If that’s what you think of us you ought to go somewhere else, we’re clones, we’re soldiers, and she’s our damn General so you may want to think about your next words.” He growled again grabbed Ahsoka’s drink and brought it and her back to the table.   
“Sorry about that…” Ahsoka admitted sipping on her latest drink   
“It’s not your fault he’s an ass.” Rex told her but was on edge for the remainder of the evening. He noticed that Ahsoka seemed to be effected by the alcohol and Rex decided it was a good time for the party to end for her.   
“Alright come on General Tano, let’s take you back to the Senator’s apartment, General Skywalker will actually kill us if something happens or if you’re too hungover tomorrow.” He said and guided her out to the speeder.  
“You didn’t drink…” she states as she sat in the passenger of the speeder.  
“No I didn’t, usually don’t.” he added and she pouted “What, what’s wrong?”   
“You should try it, it’d loosen you up.” She laughed, giggled; it was different drunk he thought.  
“Are you saying I’m too tight?”   
“No not at all I’m just saying you deserve to have fun too.” She told him.   
“Maybe next time,”  
“Holding you to that,” she went relatively quiet after that.   
They returned to the Senator’s apartment and Rex walked her in making sure, even as she stumbled that she was generally alright.  
“Rex…” she said as they got to the door.   
“Yes… Ahsoka” he finally started.   
“Why did you punch him…?”   
“He was being an ass…”   
“But why come up to see if I was okay at all?” she asked looking away slightly   
“Because…” there were so many things he could say “I care about you… I want to make sure you’re okay.” She decided  
“You care about me…” she sounded, surprised and even happy.   
“Of course I do, you’re one of us remember?”   
“Oh… right…” she sounded almost deflated and Rex backtracked  
“Hey, I’d care about you regardless, I promise.” He assured her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and took a risk, he cupped her face gently he couldn’t help but trace her cheek markings with his thumb.   
“You mean it…” she asked and he nodded leaning down and placing a gentle kiss between her Montrals, they were warmer than he imagined.   
“I always will Ahsoka…” he whispered. “Now, go get some sleep.” He urged her and watched as she walked into the senator’s apartment letting out a deep breath as he stood there for several moments before turning and walking back towards the landing dock. He picked up his data pad and sent a simple message to Wolffe.   
‘I hate you, you’re the worst.’  
‘Doubt that.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave comments and suggestions below and feel free to share!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
The following morning Ahsoka woke up, she supposed feeling better than she assumed she would. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen downing some water and some pain relievers.  
“Ah, good morning Ahsoka, did you have fun last night?” Padmé asked the other and Ahsoka groaned slightly. “Maybe too good…” she jested adding something in Ahsoka’s glass and filling it again. “Here, this will help.”   
“Thanks,” Ahsoka replied “Yes it was fun, Rex punched a guy,” She said and Padmé’s eyes widened   
“He punched someone why?”  
“Eh, the guy was an ass he deserved it, I would have done the same.” She shrugged  
“Well at least you had fun…” the other woman shifted “Hey, do you think we could talk about something?” Padmé asked as she started making them breakfast.  
“Yeah sure what’s up?” she asked sitting at the counter helping chop some things here and there.   
“Well, Anakin will be by in a bit it’s a conversation best with him… don’t worry, it’s nothing bad it’s just… you deserve to know.”  
“That you two have a thing for each other?” Ahsoka said and Padmé noticed the way she never even faltered in her cutting was mildly unsettling to say the least.   
“How did you…”  
“Well you just confirmed it.” She looked up and smirked, “However I thought about it a little bit back when Grievous captured you, oh and then when we were on Mon Calamari the emotions coming off of him were pretty hard to miss through the force.” She noted “You also need to remember Masters and Padawans share quarters at the temple and I’m not a heavy sleeper.” She laughed and Padmé flushed  
“I’m going to kill him…” she sighed “You’ve not told anyone else right?”   
“Not a single soul.” Ahsoka replied “So what’s the whole story.”   
“Just wait for Anakin.”   
“I feel like a child being reprimanded for both parents for partying.” Padmé only laughed at that. Soon they were preparing breakfast and Anakin showed up just as it was being finished.   
“Morning Senator, Snips, have fun last night.”  
“Your Captain punched a man.” Padmé said and Ahsoka, mid mouthful just nodded.   
“He what… never mind it’s Rex not Appo, I’m sure he had a good reason.” He said grabbing Ahsoka’s plate and Padmé’s and putting them both at the table, much to Ahsoka’s dismay at her food being moved. They all sat down at the table and ate in content silence.   
“So you and Padmé huh,” Ahsoka said and Anakin nearly spat out his drink.   
“I thought we were going to tell her together,”   
“She guessed.” The other woman replied  
“I’m actually not shocked…” Anakin sighed and looked at Ahsoka “Yes Padmé and I.”   
“So how long,”  
“A bit before the war started, we got married right after the war started on Naboo.”   
“Wait married… and I wasn’t invited you know I’m offended.” She pointed her fork at him.   
“I didn’t even know you!” Anakin exclaimed and pinched the bridge of his nose “That’s not the point.”   
“What is the point?” Ahsoka asked and Anakin glared at her, did she have to sound that bored?  
“The point is, we both care about you and we want you to know about this part of our lives.” Padmé said reaching her hand across the table to grab Anakin’s   
“Well thank you for telling me, now you don’t have to keep sneaking around.” Ahsoka said and Anakin rolled his eyes.   
“I wasn’t sneaking…”   
“Leaving the temple in the middle of the night while being as quiet as possible I think by definition is, sneaking wouldn’t you agree Padmé?”   
“She’s got you there…”   
“Enough about this, you got drunk last night and Rex punched someone.”  
“Don’t you dare turn this on me.” Ahsoka laughed “Yes I went drinking with the clones they have a crappy taste in alcohol, I wanted something better a man flirted Rex got mad and punched him when he made a nasty comment.” She explained easily.   
“Right well anyway, your knighting it tomorrow… are you excited.”   
“Wait it’s tomorrow?” Padmé asked “So we will have to celebrate tomorrow of course.”  
“Can we skip heavy alcohol?” she asked and Padmé laughed nodding. “I’m excited, nervous but excited… I’m meditating this afternoon till the ceremony tomorrow, I wanted to go to the temple and do some last minute reading.”   
“So what are Jensaarai?” Padmé asked  
“They are a group of force wielders who aren’t dark and aren’t light, they are in the middle, they are balanced, and in turn establish balance between light and dark, they understand that one cannot be without the other, there cannot be light without dark and in turn no dark without light. They have been around longer than the Jedi Order, they actually helped to build the temple here on Coruscant.” Ahsoka stated   
“Seems like a very good fit for you.” Padmé commented. They continued their easy morning before Ahsoka left for the temple.   
She started where she’d left off before the battle giving a kind greeting to Madame Jocasta before pouring into her readings, she liked this she liked absorbing information. She was still completing the notes about the temple’s architecture.   
“Miss Tano, here I found this one in regards to the Jensaarai’s part in the Holocron vaults, you may find it interesting.” Madame Jocasta said handing her another archive. “Given your past with the vault I thought you may enjoy it.”  
“Actually, very much so, I kept seeing references to it, thank you so much.” Ahsoka stated and started loading up the file. She read about the vault and its construction and more importantly its fail-safes, she hadn’t even known fail-safes were put into place. Ahsoka read up on how if there was an imbalance in the force a Jedi or Jensaarai could plunge their saber into the lock of the vault and it’d erase the information in regards to force sensitive children and their location in the galaxy. She couldn’t help but think that may be useful information, given the way the war could turn, and the rumors of a Sith in the senate.  
“Ahsoka Tano,” a pair came up to her and she closed out what she was reading.   
“Yes?” she looked up at them she hadn’t seen them before  
“You’re to come with us, we’ll escort you to the meditation spire where you’ll stay until your knighting tomorrow morning.” One explained and Ahsoka smiled standing easily and handing the archive back to Jocasta   
“Thank you very much.” She told the other before following the pair through the temple.  
“Are you Jensaarai?” she asked and was given an easy nod   
“Our knighting ceremonies are a little different, instead of meditating by yourself you’d be meditating with your mentors, since that’s new to you, we’ll be meditating with you and in a while a few selected Jedi will come as well.”   
“Oh, that’s interesting, well I look forward to getting to know you better.” She mused following them up.   
For several hours the three of them meditated and it was easy, they talked about recent battles what it was like to be back with the clones.  
“I called them my family, my tribe, I understand that may have been wrong attachments are forbidden.” She started softly  
“Not in our codes, as long as you retain balance you may form attachments, many of our members have married, have children, even grandchildren.”  
“Really, that wasn’t in my readings…”  
“We felt it better that the information be… selective.” They admitted and Ahsoka nodded easily. She couldn’t help her heart swell at the idea of it, though she didn’t know what to do with that information now that she had it, she could form attachments with her clones, with someone she could even love. She didn’t dwell on the thought, there was a war to fight right she didn’t have the time to date, life after the war she supposed. She briefly thought about Rex…  
“I’d care about you regardless, I promise.”… “I always will Ahsoka…”  
She thought about it, but she didn’t read into it, why should she he was being nice she was sure of that. Besides what reason would he have to attempt to have feelings for her? Besides, most of the clones were into Twi’leks. She sighed gently dismissing the thought.  
The rest of the night passed with other Jedi Masters coming to visit her, Anakin among them, Plo came as well, as did Obi-wan, and Shaak Ti. By the time it was morning Ahsoka thought she should be feeling tired but instead, she felt refreshed as though she’d slept the entire night.   
She went to the chamber and waited until she was called when she did she sat in the middle of the room her eyes closed, legs crossed, and palms facing up.   
“You were a Jedi though that was not your chosen path, that shouldn’t be condemned, you have a greater purpose, and you have many more teachings ahead of you.” One of the Jensaarai spoke   
“You are one of us, a Jensaarai, a balance keeper, balance bringer, you are neither light nor dark, you are the mid-point.” The other added.   
“The Jedi trained you well; they will continue to aid you in this war, they are good mentors, good people to connect with.”   
“The force is a part of you, it flows through you, and with it you balance yourself and balance others.”   
“Now you’re ready, Ahsoka Tano by order of the Jensaarai and support of the Jedi Order, we grant you the status of Knight of the Jensaarai.” They spoke in tandem and each person in the room sat around her, reaching out to her with the force giving her a push of comfort, strength, and other emotions. That lasted for several minutes before it faded and it was done. Ahsoka opened her eyes smiling softly.  
As promised that night Anakin Padmé and Ahsoka celebrated, even inviting Rex, Plo, Obi-wan, and Shaak Ti. It was filled with good food, good company and loving words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's a little shorter, next one is longer I promise,  
> -AhsokaFreakinTano


	5. Chapter Five: Confessions of a Clone Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday but it's finals time, and I got distracted.

Chapter Five  
For the next few lunar rotations things were pretty normal, missions, battles, planetary sieges.   
After one battle Ahsoka walked into the Resolute’s mess hall after sparring with some of the clones now wanting to eat something and relax. She easily slipped next to Kix, Jesse, Echo, and a few others. The trio was laughing happily and welcomed her easily.   
“What has you all giddy.” She commented and was passed a bottle. “What in the hell…” she took a sniff and scrunched up her nose passing the bottle on   
“Prime Day General.” Jesse stated taking the bottle back   
“But I’m sure it’s too much for the kid to handle.” One of the newer clones Cole commented and some of the others laughed.   
“Kid, really?” she raised an eye marking high at him a displeased expression on her face. “I’m older than some of you combined.”   
“On technicality.” He shot back Ahsoka spat something at him in Togruti and grabbed the bottle back from Echo taking a large gulp of it. However, her face scrunched up.   
“Oh Force its worse than the bar!” she exclaimed. However the group took turns passing the bottle until it was gone.   
“This is a celebration, to having the two best Generals in the entire damn war!” Jesse claimed standing up and causing a ruckus to which some others took notice and Ahsoka attempted to shush him while giggling.   
“Official…” she paused “General business go back to your ration packs…” she urged before breaking out into another giggle fit.   
“So what does being a Jensaarai really mean? Is anything really different?” Echo finally asked.   
“Not really” she hiccupped “I mean I’m allowed to form attachments now so…” she raised both thumbs “That’s cool.”   
“Oh so you and I could….” Cole started and Jesse threw him in a headlock   
“Not on your life trooper.” Jesse said even before Ahsoka could comment “Besides, the general is set on another.”   
“She is?” “I am?” it all came out at once   
“Sure you are, that one senator… what’s his name.”  
“Oh god no please just stop.” She put her head on the table reaching out for the bottle and snapping her fingers until it was given to her.   
“Oh what you don’t like him.”   
“No,” she took a long drink her face already flushed  
“Well there ought to be someone you’re sweet on.” Echo started by now they were all pretty affected by the alcohol.  
“Why does there have to be?” she defended   
“Because, if I can be honest, you’re a woman, an attractive woman, and you must have many a man or woman that has their own affections for you so there has to have been someone at some point who you-”  
“What kind of damn conversation am I hearing?” Rex exclaimed shocked looking at the scene in front of him, they were drunk all of them, including the general, they’d gotten the general drunk… he was out of his armor in his casual dress uniform.   
“Nothing captain just chatting with the general-”  
“You’re all drunk…” he sounded angry and a few of the newer ones shrunk down.  
“Yes but we deserve it we worked hard.”  
“You got your general drunk!” he snapped   
“Rex I did it to myself…” Ahsoka started and he turned to her  
“Oh I’ll get to you later.” He all but snapped making her eyes widen. “All of you give me the booze, and go turn in… I’ll deal with you all in the morning…” he ordered and the clones dispersed   
“Rex, you don’t have to be-”  
“Come on, you’re turning in too…” he cut her off by now the mess hall was empty except them.   
“Why are you so mad…”  
“I’m not…” he sighed and sat down next to her. “Don’t let them push you into… being sweet on someone…” he said softly swirling the bottle around in his hand before finally sighed and took a swig of it himself. Ahsoka reached for the bottle and he held back for a bit before giving it to her.   
“I wasn’t about to,” she said softly   
“Good and please tell me you’re not still interested in that little brat of a senator Lux.” He said looking at her, there was something in his tone, in his eyes, protective, and almost suffocating when she looked at him, as though his eyes was boring straight into her soul.  
“No, that ended on the planet it started…”   
“What about on Shili?” he had to ask  
“There were offers…” she told him and his grip tightened on the bottle, but why the hell did it bother him so much? Of course there were offers she was… she was beautiful, perfect, absolutely perfect.   
“Did you accept…?”   
“No they weren’t…” she tailed off putting her hand over his as his grip loosened and she took the bottle back.   
“They weren’t what?”   
“Right, what I wanted… they barely knew me.” Her eyes were hooded and her face flushed as she leaned against his shoulder as they continued slowly passing the bottle back for a while longer.  
“You wanted someone you knew…”   
“Don’t you?”  
“I’ve not really thought about that honestly.”  
“Life after the war?” she asked and he nodded she was still leaning against him.   
“It’s really not something we like to talk about…” he admitted “There are some… worries about what could happen to us after.” He went on and she placed her hand on his knee tracing gentle patterns.  
“Padmé and others won’t allow you and your brothers to be forgotten.” She assured the other. “I won’t let anything happen…” she added, his hand came to cover her own with a gentle squeeze but it stayed there after she stared at it for a moment before relaxing into him, whether it was the alcohol or something else she didn’t take the time to analyze.   
“That means a lot to hear…” his voice was soft and is reverberated through her Montrals and he swore she was almost purring.  
“What about you…?” she asked Rex noted that she sounded tired. “Are you sweet on someone?” she asked  
“Not really, I’d like to be but I’m not sure it’d work…”   
“Why not?” she asked slowly moving to pull back and look at him. Rex wanted her right back where she was, she was rather warm.   
“I don’t know if she’d return it, I’ve never told her, I’ve never even kissed her…”   
“I think you should…” she said moving back further, why Rex asked himself, why was she doing that? Moving away he didn’t like it, did she think… she thought there was someone else… damn it.   
“What if she doesn’t want to be near me once I tell her? What if she doesn’t trust me, you’ve no idea how important that is.”   
“If she knows you half as much as I do she’d be crazy to think otherwise…” Ahsoka insisted looking at him with a soft smile.   
“You’re sure…”   
“Of course I’m sure,” she scooted closer again. “So details man!” she pried  
“What… what do you want to know?” Force why was he doing this, why was he still having this conversation, he was going to kill Wolffe, this was his fault.   
“When did you meet her? What’s she like? Where did you meet her? What does she look like?” the questions rattled off until Rex handed her the bottle back if nothing else then to quiet her and be able to think.   
“Let’s see… I met her… probably… 5 or 6 standard years ago, met her off world…” he chose the next parts carefully. “She’s incredible, headstrong and stubborn but also kind and loving when she needs to be. She’s…” he paused looking at her she was listening intently despite the alcohol. “Perfect, in every way, she can go from deadly to loving in seconds,” she was smiling softly.   
“You really like her…” he didn’t miss it… didn’t miss the hint of… sadness in her voice and he watched her Lekku darken, she was sad, he hated himself in this moment.   
“I do… I just… I’m fighting a war… there are complications with that to be sure… even if she returns my feelings would she be willing to work with all of this…”  
“She’d be stupid not too…” again with the same tinge of sadness, “Well what’s she look like?” she asked attempting to sound happy.   
“She uh…” he looked down. “Orange skin…” his voice dropped in volume, “Blue and white…” he was barely whispering now looking down at his lap. “Striped Lekku and Montrals…” he waited for the fallout but it was silent and somehow, that was worse. Finally he heard the sound of the bottle being set on the table and two hands were cupping his face on either side making him look at her. She was closer now, when had she done that?   
“Rex… a-are you…” she didn’t finish as she worried her lip between her teeth. “Are you talking ‘bout me…?” she said her speech slightly slurred. He grasped one of her hands in his own moving it off his face and placing a gentle kiss on her uncovered palm and then wrist keeping it pressed against his mouth for several moments feeling her pulse speed up slightly.   
“Yes…” he finally whispered it against her skin. He didn’t miss the way her expression changed; the way her blue brightened she was so close to him if she were any closer there was a chance she’d be in his lap, which he couldn’t say he’d honestly mind.   
“You shouldn’t have waited this long to say something… I’ve been back for months…” she whispered gently and he couldn’t take it any longer. His hands moved one coming to rest at the base of her neck feeling her rear Lekku against the back of his hand, the other wrapping its way around her waist. His lips met against hers gently at first but as she returned it he applied more force, more emotion, her hands snaked around his neck her body pressing up against his own, if he weren’t so affected by the alcohol he’d notice how they fit together more but now… he couldn’t be made to care. He pulled back slightly keeping his forehead pressed against her own.  
“No I probably shouldn’t have…” he offered a gentle smile and another kiss before he pulled back again.   
“Why…” she started asking but he just hushed her gently  
“You’re drunk, anything more would be… wrong…” he tried choosing his words carefully and noticed when she seemed to accept them her eyes closing for several moments before opening again.  
“Come on, let’s get you back to your quarters so you can rest.” He said standing he hadn’t been there the whole time he didn’t know how much she had, he knew in the time he was here it’d been a decent amount and she still seemed, mostly functioning, she wasn’t passed out drunk like he knew some of the others would be. He kept close to her and with the ship halls being almost completely empty he didn’t stop her when her arms wrapped around one of his own.   
He got her back to her room as she faltered once in punching in the door code and grumbled Rex laughed gently and asked for it, she told him, and soon they were in her room… alone. Rex let all thoughts die there this wasn’t the time and neither were in the proper state of mind.   
“Come on let’s get you to bed…” he said sitting her up on it and going to take off her boots and setting them aside before laying her down. He walked about the small rooms going to the attached fresher and grabbing her water and some pain relievers, some for now and some for later. He watched her take them and set the water and the rest of them on the table/desk in her room.   
“Goodnight little ‘un…” he paused noticing the way her face pouted in disappointment “What…”  
“I’m not that little… and I’m not a kid either…” she grumbled and Rex actually had to fight smiling, she looked so tired and so grumpy in this moment and all he was thinking about was how adorable she looked with the way her nose scrunched up. He walked he short steps till he was at the edge of her bed and sighed,   
“Who called you a kid…”  
“One of the boys…”  
“Is that why you joined them…” she only nodded and he sighed again his hand grabbing one of her own and placing it on his knee while he sat at the edge of her bed. “You got completely drunk because a clone called you ‘kid’ Ahsoka…” he laughed lightly “You are most definitely not a kid.” He leaned down his lips grazing over her nose as it relaxed from the action.  
“I know but I just…” she shrugged “It sounded like a good idea at the time…”   
“Do you really hate it when I call you little ‘un…?” he asked and she sighed shaking her head   
“No… I don’t mind it when you call me little ‘un just everyone else…” his hand rested against her face and she leaned into it’s comforting weight.   
“How’s this… in addition to calling you by your name and not your rank when we’re alone… I’ll call you…” he thought for a moment before smiling. “Cyare or cyar'ika…” he settled on that   
“What’s that mean…” she asked gently she’d heard the clones use Mando’a before but right now her mind was too foggy to figure out what he’d actually said.   
“Well Cyare is loved or beloved and cyar’ika is darling or sweetheart…” she smiled at that and yawned.  
“I’d like that…” she paused peering up at him through half opened eyes. “D’bhem…”  
“Hm? What was that…” he thought she may be slurring  
“It’s Togruti… means love… D’bhem…” he chuckled and kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips, before pulling back.   
“Alright you can teach me more in the morning, you need your rest…” he said releasing his hand from her face and standing up, making sure she was tucked in and started towards the door. “I’ll see you in the morning cyare…” he said softly and watched her smile.  
“Good…” she paused another yawn “night d’bhem…” her eyes were already slipping close as he left her room traveling back to his own, and this was a night he was more thankful than ever that clone captains and clone commanders got their own rooms for he really, really, did not want to deal with the drunken bunch until the morning.   
Which came far too soon, however, Rex was going to have to look up how Togruta process alcohol because in comparison to the rest of the clones she looked utterly fine, groggy, but she wasn’t annoyed by the lights or the noises of breakfast. In fact, she seemed alert, talking with General Skywalker, happy, and even rested. Rex shook his head and sat with them opting for that and dealing with last night later.  
“How are you feeling General Tano?” he asked as he sat down and she smiled brightly at him, so she remembered, that was good.   
“Actually pretty good, I think the pain relievers last night really helped.”   
“What are you two talking about…” Anakin asked and all his Captain had to do was gesture to the table of clones for him to understand, “Ahsoka you got drunk?!” he exclaimed rather softly in an attempt to not make a scene  
“It was a challenge I couldn’t just back down…” she defended looking at her food “They called me kid…” she grumbled and Rex swore he thought she’d bend the fork if she applied any more pressure, she really hated being called kid… and Rex supposed that he understood, being called kid to her meant she felt like before she’d went on sabbatical, like when she was first assigned to Skywalker, but she wasn’t a kid now and he wondered if maybe there was more to it than that, she knew they were bantering with her so how did the one word bother her that much… maybe it had to do with Shili, he made a note to ask her sometime.   
“Oh…” Anakin paused patting her on the back. “I’m sure they didn’t mean it like that…” he offered “But I get it now… I mean you look better off than most of them today.” He noted and she nodded softly however she stayed in that almost sullen mood her Lekku had darkened slightly.   
Later, Ahsoka went off to go check over the resupply they’d just gotten while Rex and Anakin made battle plans and Rex sighed.   
“Why does ‘kid’ bother her so much…” he didn’t know he’d actually said it out loud until Skywalker was looking at him.   
“It’s a few reasons… one is she doesn’t love being considered young, two is…” he paused “Tarkin called her ‘kid’ and ‘child’ before she left and it’s my understanding during her trial… and even in a meeting a few weeks ago…” he sighed   
“Bastard…” Rex grumbled   
“Yeah, well it has to do with Shili too, apparently women don’t usually hunt, and in Ahsoka’s tribe they never hunt. So when she proved her skills they used her age and lack of actual training and compared her to a child learning to walk.” He laughed “She killed an Akul that day…” he sighed “She just really hates the term now.”   
“I’ll have a talk with the boys, I know they don’t mean it in that way but I’ll have a chat with them.”   
“Thank you Rex, I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.”   
“Resupply was perfect.” Ahsoka said sauntering into the bridge and over to them.   
“Good alright let’s go meet up with Master Plo and the 104th and get this mission started.” Anakin said and they made the jump to light speed.


	6. A Noble Steed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: 1/25/18 somehow part of the end of the chapter got cut off when I uploaded it, I readded it and I'll add an update at the beginning of the next upload to let you know there too (in case you're seeing the future note now here)

Chapter Six  
The entire 501st complete with its pair of generals met up with the 104th battalion and Master Plo. They were headed to the planet Khorm which Ahsoka knew Wolffe would hate, she knew the other not only hated the cold but probably hated it because of this place in particular. She believed that the last time he was here he got his eye marred by Ventress. Ahsoka easily sauntered into the bridge seeing them both.  
“Koh-to-yah Master Plo.” She greeted happily and the other smiled behind his mask.  
“Koh-to-yah little ‘soka,” He replied, probably the only person who could get away with it without any anger. The trio talked for a while longer before making formal battle plans, their respective clones coming into the bridge. Ahsoka looked at Rex and gave him a warm smile before looking away slightly.  
“Hey Rex, what’s that about…” Wolffe whispered in their inner com systems.  
“Nothing shut it.” He replied curtly and could practically feel the shit eating grin coming off of the other.  
“Uh huh I’m sure… I’ll just ask her myself.”  
“Don’t you dare.” He all but growled and the conversation ended as they removed their helmets.  
“Rex, Wolffe, nice of you to join us.” Anakin greeted  
“All the fighters are ready on all ships.” Wolffe stated “Including all of your fighters Generals’” he added and Ahsoka smiled  
“I’m more interested in the ground assault,” Rex noted and Ahsoka laughed  
“Right cause you don’t pilot.”  
“Wolffe doesn’t either.”  
“What is with you two…?” Ahsoka jested and Anakin cleared his throat calling them back to attention.  
“Khorm is a cold planet so all the ground troopers will need heat suits and to get winterized.”  
“That’s already in progress General,” Rex commented and briefly wondered what Ahsoka would be doing, sure she wasn’t wearing a short dress with leggings any longer but that didn’t mean that she’d be any warmer in a sleeveless shirt and pants. Before she wore a coat, he wondered if she’d be wearing one like it now.  
“When we get on the ground Ahsoka is going to go in a walker with Wolffe and a group of the clones, Rex and I will be in the second walker, and Plo you’ll be in the third, we’ll divide the bulk of the troops to transport in the walkers and the rest of them will go on the chicken walkers.”  
“This sounds like a good plan so far,” Plo commented and this time it was Plo who would be leading the air assault. “We should all get prepared hopefully this battle will be over soon.”  
“Come on Rex, Wolffe; let’s go check on the boys,” Ahsoka commented and easily bounded out of the bridge with the two clones, buckets on, in tow.  
“She’s certainly gotten back into the swing of things,” Plo commented happily  
“I’m not sure about your battalion but the 501st was happy to have her back.”  
“Many of mine were happy to have her back as well,” Plo added softly.  
“How many more need to be prepped for the ground?” Ahsoka asked going through the data pads with Echo in the landing bay.  
“Only a few hundred, it takes a while to switch sets of armor… speaking of General what are you wearing?”  
“I beg your pardon?” Ahsoka asked looking at him  
“Well Kix tells me that even if Togruta run a higher temp they don’t love cold, so how are you…” he paused, noticing Rex and Wolffe winter ready. “Staying warm.”  
“I have a coat,” she started looking at the pair “You look like baby wampas” she giggled  
“Would you like a heating system?” Echo asked and Ahsoka looked at him  
“If it’s not too much trouble, I’d love one actually; my coat should be in my quarters go ahead and grab it.” The statement wasn’t shocking and it seemed like Echo may have been more excited by it than Ahsoka was, the notion that the clones could go into her room also wasn’t strange her door was rarely locked and a lot of them knew her door code besides if she really wanted people to stay out, Rex knew using the force to lock the door would override everything… not that needing a locked door was important he shook his head.  
“Wampas, I’ve seen you in your snow gear you look like a small weird tauntaun.” Wolffe shot back, oh yeah Ahsoka had to remember he was overly grumpy.  
“Wow, how rude.” Ahsoka bantered and Wolffe smirked at her.  
Ahsoka continued checking over the troops when Echo returned, coat in tow.  
“Try it on,” he urged and Rex tried to not look at the way her arms stretched over her head to get into it, or the way it seemed to still fit pretty close to her body, still showed off her figure. It was similar to her old one just a little bigger to compensate for her growth. Echo went over where the battery pack was, how to turn it on, and the various settings.  
“Thank you Echo, I’m sure I’ll be much warmer.” She thanked him taking it off again, no need for it right now. She put it in the walker tucked neatly on her seat in there.  
“General Tano…” Rex came up behind her in the walker and after a quick look around he embraced her easily. “Please be careful.” He spoke softly his lips coming to graze between her Montrals. “I don’t want you to get hurt cyar’ika…” he whispered against her skin, he noticed the action made her relax, and she often she even purred, which was new to him, Togruta purr, explained her light sleeping too.  
“I will be…” she whispered back softly her forehead resting against his chest plate. “Always am, besides Wolffe will be in the walker, he’ll have my back.” She looked up at him again, “You promise to be careful too?” She asked and he nodded in return. They separated soon after and split up each going into their walkers. They wait while the air battle commenced before being given the all clear, the walkers being pressurized were filled with clones and flown down to the surface, Ahsoka putting her coat on as she boarded. In total there were a dozen AT-TE walkers and a few dozen more chicken walkers.  
The battle was going well for the most part as they pressed forward across the icy surface Ahsoka stood up next to the pilots, in between them, with Wolfe giving orders as needed and watching the scene before her. The separatists had heavy cannons that made getting across the surface just that much harder. They continued on using sensors to make sure they were on the thick parts of the ice. Things were fine until a shell landed too close and threw their walker off-kilter, Ahsoka who had been standing lurched falling backward with a thud and a pained groan.  
“General Tano, are you alright?” Wolffe asked looking at her still laying on the ground her foot under the seat at an odd angle.  
“I will be, just give me a minute…” she said unhinging herself and sitting up slowly. Panicked voices came over the com system  
“We’re fine the walker will be too it just needs to balance out,” Wolffe said  
“Was anyone hurt in the crash?” it was Rex asking and Wolffe watched as Ahsoka stood up, touched her foot down and suppressed a whine, barely. She looked at him her eyes pleading with him it seemed.  
“No, we’re all good here.” He said and she smiled as the transmission ended she sat down  
“I’ll be fine, just give me a bit.” She replied easily as the walker balanced out and continued on.  
“Fine but you’re strapping in.” and without another fight, on the matter, Wolffe buckled her in himself.  
They got to the checkpoint and all the clones and their Jedi disembarked from their walkers, Ahsoka included using the force to suppress the pain and hide the limp, rather well if Wolffe had to admit. He noted how she was still rather composed as a whole, ensuring no one knew she was in any pain at all. It worked for the rest of the battle as they pushed on and defeated their enemy Wolffe could see her favoring her right a little more than her left but it wasn’t glaring, she still jumped, flipped, landed, fought, and lead her troops easily. It seemed as though the battle and the day were drawing to a close and in no time at all, they’d make camp and push on tomorrow when the impending storm let up. Ahsoka, tired from the long day sat at the impromptu mess drinking what may have actually been her 5th cup of calf of the day as Wolffe walked over to her, his troops were already in their bunks and he was just waiting for his general to finish so he could turn in.  
“How’re you feeling?” he asked and she looked at him he almost laughed  
“Like I ate Bantha shit.”  
“Force suppression stopped working huh?”  
“Yup, I’m just delaying it now, second I stand both Anakin and Plo will know something is up.” She sighed “Med bay is too far to grit my teeth; Rex will have a tauntaun…” she sighed, “my own fault…” Wolffe rolled his eyes and thought for a moment before standing  
“Hop on.” He instructed putting his back to her  
“Excuse me?”  
“You’re light I’ll carry you to the med bay but after that, you’re on your own.” Ahsoka smiled and hopped on her legs being held by his arms as she piggy backed with him the trek to the med bay. Luckily there weren’t many troopers out at this time all getting into their bunks in an attempt to get at least a few hours of sleep.  
“I still can’t believe you didn’t at least make an attempt to take it easy during the battle.” Wolffe grumbled “No one would have complained if you stood on top of the walker deflecting blasts. What in the world were you thinking…” he grumbled and Ahsoka pouted  
“I was thinking that I ought to prove myself to your men and mine.” She noted softly and Wolffe sighed.  
“You don’t need to prove yourself to the 104th, you’re our Vod’ika got it.”  
“Yeah, yeah so I keep being told…”  
Unluckily, Rex was in the med bay checking up on troopers there when Wolffe piggy backed her in. The clone carrying her could only laugh as she let out a curse before carefully setting her down.  
“Why thank you my noble steed from Kamino.” She said happily and limped over to Kix as he put her on a bed and started checking her over.  
“What the hell happened?” Rex asked the other and Wolffe sighed  
“I don’t know she must have landed weird.” He lied,  
“You were with her the whole time,” the blonde replied  
[Author note: this is where it got cut off 1/25/18] “Yeah but I’m not the one that watches her every move all the time.” Wolffe shot back and Rex faltered “I do not.” He grumbled all but stalking off over by Ahsoka asking her if she was fine and what happened. Wolffe noticed the way he reached for her hand and gave it gentle squeeze as Kix checked over her ankle. “It’s not broken even with all the strain you’ve put in it today but it will hurt for a bit, luckily your boots seem pretty stable but I’ll give you a splint anyhow,” Kix noted and left to grab it, Wolffe turned to leave and noticed how Rex kissed her forehead gently, how Ahsoka seemed to relax and calm. He smirked and left to find his own general yet the conversation with Rex was far from over. Of course, when the other General’s found out they were concerned but Ahsoka in her defiance of telling them she was ‘fine’ and ‘didn’t need to sit this out’ slipped that she had ‘fought the whole damned battle on it’. Which lead to her on rest when they weren’t fighting, Anakin claimed compromise Ahsoka, on the other hand, claimed ‘overprotectiveness’ and ‘I’m not a child’. For some reason to ensure she would, in fact, be resting, Anakin bunked her with Rex… which she wasn’t complaining about, no not even in the slightest, close quarters, while resting, when it’s cold out. Nope nothing to complain about there, and she wasn’t, not even now because of course he was concerned too and of course he was following Anakin’s orders so of course at her slightest look he was at her side getting anything that she needed. Ahsoka would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying it just a little bit. “I’ll be back in a bit, just gotta make final rounds, need anything?” he asked suiting up and she thought for a minute. “Just something to drink, and if you can find another blanket that’d be amazing,” “Another blanket… you already have 3!” he laughed looking at her current state; she had her coat on, with the heat pack, and 3 blankets. “Yes but I’m still cold,” she replied with a huff and he laughed gently kissing her forehead. “Don’t worry about another blanket Cyar’ika, I’ll keep you plenty warm…” he said and instantly felt his face heat up so he put his helmet on rather quickly. “You better keep that promise…” she replied but he noticed her stripes darken as he exited the tent. Rex made his last rounds a little quicker than normal, grabbing a water pack for Ahsoka before heading back to their tent, she was pouring over a data pad though of what he couldn’t be certain. Rex sighed and took off his helmet, it was actually warmer in the tent and he relished in it. “Have a nice jog in the cold?” she asked looking up over her pile of blankets and reading, how he wished he had a camera. “I see why Wolffe hates it.” He said kitting down he hesitated for a moment but watched her shift over to the far side of her bedroll so he sighed pushing his up against hers and coming under the covers with her. “How are you still cold!” he exclaimed, it was warm under all the blankets “Battery pack died after you left its charging… thus cold. Plus my Lekku are always cold by proxy so is the rest of me.” She told him and cuddled up close to him almost purring, okay so there was potential that she was actually purring, and Rex could only chuckle, could only laugh and smile as she settled against him. His hands came to rub gently up and down her back as she relaxed and soon drifted off. He couldn’t complain, not in the slightest, she fit against him, her Montrals tucked up under his chin and neck, her Lekku pressed against his chest, her arms wrapping around his torso, and it just fit. The next morning Rex was the first to wake and the first thing he noticed was the warmth, the present warmth against his body, and the weight, the weight on his entire torso. He opened his eyes and looked at her, asleep, on top of him. That was different, she was completely on top of him her legs straddling across his hips though the position didn’t feel sexual there was defiantly the potential for it so. Her arms were wrapped under his own, under his shoulders and one hand was gently pressed into his scalp. Her face was firmly nuzzled against his chest. He noted how she had to have been purring or maybe snoring gently but it sounded more like purring. He’d be the first to admit this position was entirely like a loth cat. He noticed his own hands, one pressed gently against her back the other resting on her hip as he traced small circles through her coat she shifted made a sound and started waking up. She peered up at him through hooded eyes and smiled gently before placing the lightest kiss against his jaw, the only part of his face she could really reach without moving. She tucked her face against his neck and he tried not to focus on the way her breathing caused pinpricks of excitement on the skin there. “We have to get up cyar’ika…” he whispered and she made a sound, he chuckled and tightened his arms around her. “I know, I know, I’d rather lie here with you all day too but there’s a battle to finish and a war to win.” He replied and moved her off of him being met with a growl like sound. “But I was warm…” she whispered and he laughed moving the blankets back over her as he started kitting up again. “Then finish the battle and I’ll be able to keep you warm again soon.” He promised and with that, she was up and putting on her boots again even with the mild pain. The battle finished up over the next few rotations, Ahsoka still fought the same, and nights were as promised, warm. Rex almost wished they could continue the fighting, not to fight, not to have his brothers’ die, but to have her just that close to him. It gave him a bit of hope; a bit of hope that when this war ended he wouldn’t be forgotten at least not by her, he hoped she’d not just forget him. He hoped he meant something to her, the clone assumed he did but asking the question to get an answer seemed like too scary of a thought. Because what if he wasn’t, what if anything he thought and god the dreams that woke him up and found him taking a cold shower, what if it was just all in his head, that he was reading into it too much. That all she wanted was someone to keep her warm, to watch her back… not… anything else. The idea was terrifying, more so when Wolffe said that they were going to get drinks, the two of them, when they arrived back at Coruscant, and he couldn’t back out. It was all Wolffe’s fault anyway. He’s the one that started this tangent of thoughts that even gave Rex the notion to say anything, to even think about it longer than a passing thought. Damn him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a bit of a late update, it was the holidays, and the end of the year, and oh yeah had a minor surgery (I'm fine everything went as planned)

Rex swore Wolffe was almost giddy, and the man never was. He was never giddy; he was hardly anything less than grumpy.   
“Come on Rex, you’re too uptight, it’s good to loosen up, have fun, relax a little.”   
“And since when do you give a crap about that?!”   
“Since I’ve seen Jessie and Kix jump asking you about water and medical rations, you make medics jump and so you need to chill out and get shit faced got it.” Wolffe pried slinging his arm around the other and all but dragging him in the direction of the nearest bar.  
“You want to talk about General Tano…”   
“That may also be a topic of conversation.” He replied as they continued on their way “Don’t think I didn’t see you, hell I’m pretty sure Kix saw you too.”  
“Saw what, there was nothing to see!”   
“In the med bay, you kissed her forehead.”   
“That was out of comfort.”  
“You were bunked with her.”  
“On General Skywalker’s orders…” he defended.   
“Irrelevant.” The other declared as they entered the bar and started their first round of drinks. It started off rather normally, Wolffe needed Rex drunk in order to get the information he wanted.  
“So how was it bunking with her?” Wolffe asks and Rex looks at him, he’s not totally smashed but he’s getting there slowly.   
“She sleeps like a loth cat.” He admitted and Wolffe raised a brow at him. “I didn’t know Togruta actually purred, I thought it was made up.”   
“What does that even mean?”  
“She’s very cuddly…” he went on downing another shot.   
“Awe, you two cuddled… have you told her?” he asked and Rex shook his head “You didn’t tell her! She was curled up with you and you didn’t tell her!?”  
“I told her I cared about her… told her I always would…” rex paused  
“But you didn’t tell her everything?”   
“I told her I liked her, a lot but, she was drunk I was drunk… I kissed her… but we haven’t really talked about it since, it’s probably better she probably doesn’t even remember, if I reminded it it’d just freak her out.”   
“I don’t think so,”   
“Yeah well I don’t think it’d be a good idea… besides what if I told her and she got scared and she left again… Wolffe I can’t… I can’t watch her leave again; I can’t have anything to do with why she’d ever want to leave. Besides what if I told her… what if she felt the same and then something happened… what if she got hurt or worse!” he looked at the other taking yet another shot. “What if I got hurt, I couldn’t have her worry about me that much… it wouldn’t be fair to her.” He put his head in his hands “God what if I actually mated with her… I read the texts I know you did too… what if we mated and then I died… she’d lose it!” he sighed heavily. “I can’t be the reason she goes completely crazy in this damned war.”   
“She’s not gonna get hurt and neither are you,” Wolffe assured the other “Plus, I saw you rush over to her, check her over, make sure she was okay, you were running around camp getting blankets all because she asked. Rex for the love of all that’s good in this galaxy tell her! It’s not against any rules she even said it herself! She’s allowed to form attachments! So form a damn attachment!” he barked at the other taking another shot himself.   
“I wish she’d wear some armor…” he grumbled   
“Well at least she isn’t running about in a tube top and a mini skirt.”   
“Please don’t remind me, I’ve confiscated too many drawings for new ship designs with that outfit…”   
“Oh I bet you confiscated them and kept them stashed somewhere.”  
“I did not!” the other spat “But they’ve only gotten worse, I got a new ship art design of her with the head of an Akul at her feet wearing ‘traditional’ tribal wear.” His head hit the counter with a solid thud.  
“All the more reason for you to make a move before one of them does.”  
“You don’t honestly think…” he groaned taking another shot.   
“No I don’t, well not really, I think it’s all in good fun and honestly she’d probably kill them before you could even think about it.” Wolffe said patting the other on the back.   
“Why did she choose me?”  
“You know who you should ask that…”   
“Shut it.” Rex barked and they continued drinking in relative silence for a while.   
“Hypothetically…” Wolffe started, “If you two had kids…” he watched as the other openly gawked at him, “What do you think they’d look like?”  
“Could you stop!” Rex yelled loud enough for a few others around them to look over.   
“Where’s the fun in that?” the other laughed and sighed “Look it’s getting late come on, let’s get back to the barracks.” He said paying for his drinks and a bottle of something just a little milder before Rex paid for his eyeing the bottle strangely for a moment before getting up and following the other out of the bar and to a cab. When they arrived at the 501st barracks Rex got dropped off first.  
“You might as well just tell her.”   
“You might as well just bite me.”   
“Suit yourself.” He replied and the cab started towards the 104th barracks. “Change of plans, could you take me to Senator Amidala’s apartment?” he asked and the driver nodded. Wolffe was far from done with his planning for tonight.   
When he arrived he made an attempt to compose himself as best he could, it wasn’t that late but he hoped he wasn’t waking anyone up but this was important. It was the Senator who answered the door looking slightly confused but smiled at him all the same.   
“Commander Wolffe what brings you by?”   
“I was wondering if General Tano was here she didn’t join us in our post battle celebrations, figured we’d have one of our own, if you’ll allow it of course.”  
“Of course, come on in, relax, I’ll go grab her.” The senator said and Wolffe nodded. Ahsoka walked out a few minutes later and Wolffe almost faltered, oh hell if Rex knew this he’d lose it. There she was standing in front of him wearing shorts he highly considered to not actually be considered as such and an oversized shirt that just barely covered them, when she was standing still, walking moving, and this stretching thing, nope the shirt rose up exposing said shorts were again, the clone couldn’t actually consider as such, he didn’t think shorts were supposed to be that… tight. She was however still wearing a brace on her ankle the whole sight, it was actually adorable.   
“Hey Wolffe what’s up?” she asked and all he did was hold up the bottle “Balcony.” She said and went to the kitchen to grab some glasses before following him out there. They both sat, comfortably in the chairs there the door mostly closed over.   
“Figured you’d like to celebrate after the battle.” He noted and she nodded   
“I would have joined but,” she shrugged “I don’t like clone bars.”   
“Why’s that?”  
“No good alcohol…” she pried the bottle and looked it over with an approving smile “See this, this is good.” The two drank idly for a while mostly sipping it, that was good, gave Wolffe time to metabolize what he already had in his system and for it to take effect in hers. They chatted about little things, things she did on Shili, things she did while she was gone, including a fling with some, in her words ‘half-assed smuggler’ named Nyx. Oh god would Rex hate that. He teased her about Lux and she groaned at him, saying it was never happening, they were friends, and ‘force’ knows it better stay that way. He could tell it was starting to take effect; there was a slight blush across her features as she started speaking.   
“So uh, Rex didn’t wanna come with huh…” she sounded almost hurt  
“He didn’t know I was coming, it’s been a while Vod’ika, we haven’t had these chats in a long time.”   
“That’s true, I guess it’s good to catch up…” she smiled gently at him.   
“But on the topic of Rex…” he pried and she gently raised an eye marking. “What’s going on between you two?” She blinked at him for several moments before downing her drink.  
“Nothing, why?”  
“He seemed pretty concerned when he found out you were hurt... even gave you a kiss.”   
“You saw that…” she exclaimed and then backtracked “I mean… I don’t know what you’re talking about…”   
“Give it up.” He told her “I know you, I’ve known you longer than you’ve known him.” He sighed, “You deserve to be happy.”   
“I’m plenty happy,”   
“Then admit it to him…”   
“There’s nothing to admit.”   
“Really, doesn’t seem that way to me? The stolen looks, the sneaking off in the walker right before, he slept in the other morning after you were hurt, he never sleeps in.”  
“I… uh… I don’t know…”   
“Ahsoka,” he looked at the other “What harm could it do?”  
“A lot.” She replied attempting to sound defiant but it failed as she poured another glass.   
“Like what?” he asked and she sighed looking at the cup.  
“He could hate me,”   
“The man rushed over to make sure you were alright, he kissed your forehead, grabbed you more blankets than I ever thought one person could need, and bunked with you all night.”  
“Nothing happened…” she defended and he sighed  
“I’m not saying anything did, what I am saying is you’re not a damn Jedi anymore.”  
“I know that, why the hell are you reminding me!” she snapped looking at him her eye markings furrowed together  
“You’re a Jensaarai, and hell if I fully understand what that means but I don’t have to, I know one thing, you can form an attachment so you know what, form a damn attachment.” He told her echoing what he told Rex.   
“What if he doesn’t feel the same…?”   
“He said you’re very cuddly… and that you purr,” Wolffe said and she blushed  
“I do not…” she paused “Okay, maybe sometimes but that’s not the point!”   
“It’s the entire point! I know you Ahsoka, I know your tells, and this tells me you like him, you have feelings for him, so admit it, admit it to me admit it to him!” he exclaimed and she looked at him with wide blue eyes.   
“I really like him…” she finally whispered, so soft he wasn’t even sure she’d actually said it. “He smells nice…” she added just as soft and Wolffe looked at her with a raised brow. “Togruta do a lot of things by scent… we can tell each other apart by smell, all the clone smell different… but I like how Rex smells…” she was fidgeting with her glass now before downing its contents relishing in the burn down her throat.   
“And that’s a good thing?”   
“It usually helps us to choose mates… once a pair mates you’ll smell them on one another…”   
“Was that so hard?” he asked and he swore she growled at him.   
“Yes.” In turn Wolffe scoffed at her.   
“Will you promise to at least tell him?”   
“No.”   
“Will you promise to tell him if I said he felt the same?”   
“No.”   
“Why not?!” he asked   
“Because how can you know…”   
“Because the man cried and showed up at my bunks in the barracks drunk out of his mind when you left, because he dropped everything he was doing when he found out he was back and headed to the temple, because he talks about the way you fight and how you connect with the men, about how he wishes you’d wear armor cause he’s scared you’ll get shot or something. Because the man punched some guy in the face at a bar just because he was looking at you like he wanted you, and oh yes he told me all about it.” Wolffe said letting out a deep breath watching her reaction, watching her face shift from shock to understanding and finally smiling gently, happily. Ahsoka sighed softly,   
“Fine, but only if I think he means it, he said something about it before, a little while ago, but we were both…” she only gestured to the bottle. “So I can’t decide if he really meant it or not… I haven’t brought it up.” Wolffe decided he could live with that; he could live with her wanting him to move first. That was easy… that was simple, he could convince Rex to do that.  
“So how long…” he finally asked   
“Since before I left, probably longer than I’d like to admit… really thought about it after Zygerria, told myself that was wrong and not okay and buried the thoughts.”   
“But you don’t have to now right?”   
“No, as long as I retain balance…” Wolffe only nodded and they continued drinking back and forth for a while  
“He’s worried you may go for another clone,” Wolffe noted and she looked at him.   
“I have no reason to… Rex is different… I feel, safe, happy, warm…” her voice trailed off with a yawn. It continued for a while longer before Wolffe deemed it late enough and walked her back into the apartment on his way out.  
“Tell him at some point, or at least hint at it, the man is a little dense.” He jested before leaving. Ahsoka felt happy, probably from the alcohol, but she didn’t care. She walked into her room and dialed her comm.   
“Hello?” the voice sounded tired, gruff.   
“Rex?” she asked softly, she actually hadn’t known why she was calling or what she was saying.  
“Yeah it’s me, you alright?”   
“I’m fine.” She giggled   
“Are you drunk?”  
“That’s uh, possible…”   
“Where are you?” he sounded worried  
“At Padmé’s, I’m fine.”   
“Good, good, what’s up?”  
“I uh… just wanted to say…” she paused yawning. “I think you smell nice…” she giggled blushing hard. “I like your hair too, it’s short… feels nice… I don’t have any, so I guess I’m not used to it…” she giggled again.  
“I uh… thank you Ahsoka.” He was confused, the hell did any of this mean. “I’m happy I smell nice?”  
“You all smell different, I just happen to like how you smell the best…” her voice trailed off and she yawned.  
“Thank you Ahsoka, please go to sleep, you sound tired, you need the rest cyar’ika.”   
“Okay… good night Rex…” to him it already sounded like she was falling asleep.   
“Night Ahsoka.” He ended the transmission, he laid there in his bunk in his hindered mind remembering the last time he drank, he kissed her, or maybe she kissed him… but he told her didn’t he? He told her he liked her, he hadn’t forgotten it but it was just never brought up again and thus, he assumed she didn’t remember, or not really, so he didn’t want to push didn’t want to push her away. He was attempting to make it a point to ask her about it when they were both sober… and hell maybe he would do something, maybe he’d kiss her, maybe he’d tell her fully, when sober, let it really sink in. The very thought was terrifying, but maybe that was a good thing.  
Rex’s data pad beeped and he only looked at the message flashing across her screen.  
‘Talk to her when you’ve sobered up, you’ll like what you’ll hear. –Wolffe’  
Rex didn’t reply just groaned and put the device down. Easy for him to say, he wasn’t going through this emotional shit.


	8. Approval and Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry I forgot to update, the month has been crazy, recovered fully from my surgery, celebrated a birthday started the Spring Semester, it's all a little nuts.  
> Give Kudos, leave a comment, bookmark, send me the love if you love this.  
> 1/25/18 Also really important, somehow the last almost half of chapter 6 got cut off, not sure how that happened, but I added it back and made a note in the chapter about it too so you know right where it got cut off. You're gonna wanna read it cause 1 it's cute and 2 it's referenced later.

Chapter Eight  
Several rotations had passed since Wolffe had chatted with them both and now, Rex was actively thinking about how and when to say something; bring up that conversation from months ago. It wasn’t like neither had forgotten, they were definitely closer but he hadn’t kissed her since and he’d be a liar if he said he hadn’t thought about it.  
However, Rex wondered how this all got him in his current position, he and several other clones were watching their generals spar, actually full on go at each other with sabers, actual sabers not those practice ones he’d seen before. The pair was aggressive if nothing else, it seemed like they were actually making an attempt to kill one another but that wasn’t the case, every time blades stopped mere centimeters from their targets and ‘check’ was called signaling that someone won, they were evenly matched their differing styles complimenting one another, so no wonder so many of the clones were watching. It finally ended when both parties were panting heavily, and Rex didn’t miss the way Ahsoka wiped her face, Lekku, and Montrals down with a towel before taking a long drink of water.  
“Good job snips, why don’t you spar with some of the clones, I’ll go get our newest missions from the council and come back to let you know.” He said and she nodded, Rex was surprised but as she bounded over to him happy he noticed that her breathing was still rather even, so perhaps her stamina was greater than Skywalker’s, that could be useful… Rex shook his head, not the time nor the place.  
“You did well,” he complimented and she smiled  
“Thanks, I’m glad you liked the show,” she winked with a smirk and turned to one of the clones who was actually asking to spar, she agreed and continued doing what to whoever was willing for a while.  
“But it’s hardly a fair fight!” Cole exclaimed and Ahsoka looked at him once another match had ended.  
“And why’s that?” she asked her arms crossing and an eye marking rose into a perfect arch.  
“You have the force, you can see us, and you can probably hear us before we even move.”  
“Are you suggesting I blindfold myself? I can’t plug my Montrals that’s not how they work.”  
“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting.” The clone beamed and Ahsoka sighed going over to the other side of the mats and grabbing a towel she walked over to Rex and handed it to him with a bored expression and he only chuckled as he took the cloth from her, she turned around and he tied it around her.  
“You’ll still kick his ass…” he all but whispered and she smirked  
“That’s kind of the idea, I’ll show him whose a kid… damn shiny.” She shot back and Rex sighed, ah so it was Cole who started that one night… well, things made sense, Rex couldn’t say he was angry with how the night ended.  
“Easy cyare, don’t kill anyone.” He whispered back before putting the final knot on the towel and sending her towards the middle of the mats. Rex would be lying if he said he couldn’t watch her fight all damn day, which was good because they were in limbo just waiting to hear back from the council about missions.  
The sparring match started as Cole circled around her looking for the best opening he could find, Ahsoka just stood there, still, relaxed, not following his movements, just standing there. He finally made a move, running at her and Ahsoka just planted one foot into the mat using it and the clones own momentum to flip him the second his body made contact with her hands. He landed with a resounding thud on the mat.  
“How the hell!” he exclaimed standing up again, Ahsoka made no motion to remove her blindfold.  
“You’re not exactly silent.” Her arms were crossed again, “Your armor makes a lot of noise. Try again.” She all but ordered and Cole grumbled before going to the edge and dekitting. Another clone stepped forward, already out of his armor, and attempted something similar. Ahsoka struggled a little more but in the end, she still remained on top. Rex laughed, he couldn’t help it, the boys weren’t mad, okay so maybe Cole was, but they were having fun Ahsoka was too.  
When Cole attempted to come out on top again Ahsoka flipped him so he was on his stomach, one arm pinned under him and the other in her own hand pinned against his shoulder blades, her knee in his lower back and the bulk of her weight behind her.  
“Damn it!” he cursed and Ahsoka only laughed bending close to his ear  
“That’ll teach you to call someone a kid when you yourself could still be considered a Shiny.” She jested, half meaning it, and Rex noted the dangerous undertone in her voice, something he rarely heard and couldn’t say he hated, it was different.  
“I’m no shiny,” he let out his face pressed against the mat  
“And I am not a kid.” She replied easily keeping him there for a while longer before releasing him.  
“I should have bet credits.” Jesse said from the sidelines “How many times he’ll try and fail.” He laughed as Cole got up and grumbled something about not being a shiny before leaving the sparring area. Soon others ended up disbanding and the pair was effectively alone in this section of the training rooms in the barracks. Rex chuckled and walked up to her a quick look confirmed they were alone and he let his arms snake around her waist pulling her flush against his chest plate.  
“I think you got your point across.” He noted handing her a water bottle, and still, no move to remove her blindfold was made as she slowly took sips.  
“I’d hope so, he’s fine I didn’t hurt him, I mean his ego maybe but it’s good for him.” She laughed and Rex couldn’t help it, he spun her around in his arms one hand coming to rest under her rear Lekku, the other still firmly on her hips.  
“You did wonderful cyare.” He whispered and soon he kissed her, pressed his lips against her own, gently at first until he could feel her bending towards him, into him, fitting herself to him. He chuckled and slowly removed the blindfold watching as her eyes remained closed until they parted. She was blushing, her Lekku darker, but she was smiling softly.  
“I’d hope so; I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t trying to show off just a little.”  
“Really I couldn’t tell,” he laughed and kissed her again. Now or never, hardly were they ever alone, or had the time. “Do you remember that night…” he started and she looked at him  
“When you said you liked me?” she filled in and he only nodded “I remember…” her voice was soft.  
“I meant it you know, everything that I said,” his voice was soft but he didn’t miss the smile, or the way her arms were around his neck, or the way she pulled his forehead to her own.  
“I’d hoped so…”  
“But you never said if you felt the same…” he went on and he relished in the breathy laugh she released.  
“I didn’t think I had to say it, I thought my actions were pretty clear…”  
“I uh, I guess not…” he replied sheepishly.  
“Rex, I like you a lot, have for a while now…” her voice was barely above a whisper her lips grazing against his own as she spoke and once she finished he claimed them again, he couldn’t help it, they stayed like that for several moments before parting, detaching from one another, it was getting later, there was a meal being served in the mess, people would start to wonder, force forbid come to look for them.  
Unknown to them Anakin had walked in shortly after the rest of them had left, but he stopped, stayed just out of sight when Rex was, he was hugging her, okay that wasn’t too weird… was it? Maybe he was taking off the blindfold, why did she have that anyway? Sparring with the others probably, but now… okay, he wasn’t taking it off, oh he was just handing her water well that was… nope. Anakin watched stunned, she was facing him now, but his hands, one was on her hip, one under her Lekku, and he swore if he saw either move he may actually kill his own captain. Oh, force, he was kissing her, Anakin made a step forward but stopped, it wasn’t against her will, she was defiantly responding and soon the blindfold was removed, he hid again. What were they saying? He couldn’t really hear them, and maybe that was for the best. He noticed them separate, oh hell they were coming towards them, he made a beeline for the door and didn’t bother to attempt to play it cool. He was too mad, too confused, too upset… he went home went straight to the one person in the galaxy who’d understand. Padmé.  
Padmé was getting dinner ready when Anakin showed up, he was in a bad mood that was sure, but it didn’t relax when she kissed him, it didn’t ebb when she poured him a glass of wine. Something was off, something was wrong, and she was going to get to the bottom of it now before she dared attempted to eat.  
“Ani, what’s wrong?” she finally asked and he turned on her, oh man it must have been bad, he seemed pissed.  
“I’ll tell you what’s wrong!” he snapped putting the glass down and she swore and harder and it’d have broken. “Our little girl isn’t so little anymore!” he snapped crossing his arms and, oh lord, he was pacing. Padmé was confused  
“What are you talking about… what little girl, Anakin we don’t have a daughter.”  
“We might as well have one!” he yelled, he was still pacing “How could she do this, she’s not old enough for any of this…”  
“Anakin who are you talking about!” she finally exclaimed and stood in front of him.  
“Ahsoka!” Anakin replied and some things started to make a little sense, well the reaction, the reasoning was still unclear.  
“What did she do?”  
“She was kissing Rex!” he threw his hands up and it took Padmé a few moments to process the information before she started smiling, and then laughing, all the while Anakin glared at her.  
“Anakin Skywalker, you have no ground to stand on when it comes to this and you damn well know it.” She replied firmly. “Ahsoka is well old enough to be doing whatever she wants, she’s an adult, if she had lived on Shili she’d be mated and married and probably have a kid by now.” She went on to explain grabbing her husband’s hands in her own and leading him to the couch.  
“But… she…”  
“No buts look what if she really likes him… what if she wants to be with him… are you really going to ruin that? For god’s sake Anakin of all the people in this galaxy she deserves to be happy.” She paused “If Rex makes her happy, don’t ruin that. If it makes Rex happy why would you ever want that to end?! We are fighting a war, if he’s happy then why take that from him Anakin. You’ve said it yourself; they are more than clones than soldiers.”  
“I know… I’m just…” he sighed “I don’t want to see her get hurt…”  
“Anakin, Rex is the last person to ever hurt her, if you don’t believe me ask him himself, he’d do anything to protect her, and you know that I know you do.”  
“I know I just… I’m protective…”  
“She’s not the little girl you got dumped with on Christophsis. She’s grown, she’s flourished, she’s a Knight, she’s a general of an army… being protective isn’t wrong but smothering her with it is.”  
“I…” he sighed “You’re right…” he deflated and pulled his wife close against his chest. “What do I say…?”  
“That you approve, that you support them… Anakin I can’t imagine this isn’t scary for them, there are a lot of grey areas… just give them your approval and your support…”  
“Do you think they make a good fit?” he asked  
“Of course I do, I think they make a perfect fit…” she moved away “Come on, dinner is going to get cold you can approve of them later.”  
Later came, as Rex took Ahsoka to drop her off at Padmé’s but it was Anakin who opened the door.  
“Oh, there you are Skyguy, should have figured, thought you were coming back to tell us the mission updates.”  
“I was but by the time I got all that sorted it was already dinner and I think you already went to the mess, come in both of you.” He ushered them in and Padmé gave them both a gentle smile  
“So what’s the next one?” Rex asked  
“Corellia, this time it’s mostly to provide air support for the 104th, but I’m sure we will go on the planet’s surface.”  
“Oh, that’s lovely…” Ahsoka rolled her eyes sighing and sitting on one of the couches, Rex stood standing off to her side.  
“We’re leaving tomorrow night, I already put in the resupply orders so that should be taken care of, Rex check up on it in the morning?”  
“Of course general, is there anything else?” he asked and Anakin sighed Padmé easily slipped into her room, an action not strange she usually didn’t stick around for these little meetings.  
“I know about the two of you…” he instantly watched Ahsoka pale, if that was actually possible, but her Lekku looked paler, her eyes went wide, she was scared, he shouldn’t have paused, Rex hid it better but there was a definite fear to him as well.  
“I don’t know what-” Rex started and Anakin held up his hand.  
“Look, I know you don’t need to hide it, not from me. You both have my full support and approval…”  
“What… no yelling? No being overprotective…” Ahsoka stammered in shock the color coming back to her features.  
“Oh no that was earlier, you just weren’t here for it. I’m still going to be protective, but you’re not a child, you’re both adults, and you both deserve to be happy… so you have my support.” He stated and Ahsoka looked relieved Rex did as well, she hugged him softly, whispering thank you in his ear.  
“Alright, enough, both of you say goodnight, you’ll see each other in the morning.” He said rolling his eyes. Rex left soon after that and Padmé returned to the main room.  
“That went better than I thought it would.” The senator admitted  
“If he protested I’d have called him a hypocrite,” Ahsoka responded  
“Hey, I was pretty pissed…”  
“How the hell did you find out…?” Ahsoka pried  
“I uh… walked back to the training rooms and you and he were kissing.”  
“Sneaky bastard I didn’t even hear you!” she went on. The trio continued some gentle banter before Padmé turned in for the night.  
“Does he make you happy…?” Anakin asked, god he needed to, he needed to hear it from her.  
“Very…” she said softly and Anakin nodded hugging her again.  
“Then that’s all I need, but if he ever does anything…” she started to protest but he continued “I mean it Ahsoka, anything you don’t like promise me you’ll tell me…” he was firm  
“I promise, I promise I’ll tell you…” she relented but she knew she would, though she knew Rex would never do anything… she knew she’d still tell him.  
“Good, now go get some rest we are gonna have to boost a lot of moral on this one, no one likes this planet, it’s just one giant fortified blockade.”  
“I can tell, they felt more somber when I came back… too much has changed them,” she spoke softly before going into her own room for the night.


	9. Texts and Teachings

Chapter Nine  
The day started normally, as it would for a mission. Rex woke up, got ready, ate, checked on the boys, the supplies, the new troops, and continued doing that until late afternoon. Then he started gathering things onto the ships, talked with General Skywalker and Admiral Yularen, and continued on with his duties. His comm went off a couple of hours before final departure.   
“Rex, I haven’t heard from Ahsoka since she went to the temple this morning, would you mind going and grabbing her? I’m about to contact Plo and the 104th and make plans before we take off.”  
“Not a problem Sir.” 

For Ahsoka she had woken up, Anakin had already left, had a nice breakfast with Padmé, and then left and went to the temple, she still had some readings she wanted to finish up on, and she had also finished what she’d downloaded onto her data pad so it was time to purge it and download some things onto it, well Madam Jocasta would, Ahsoka would just add things to a list, and read what couldn’t be downloaded there. When she arrived Jocasta greeted her happily,  
“Ah Knight Tano,” her tone was loving and Ahsoka smiled “I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with something.”   
“Sure anything.” She offered easily  
“I’m supposed to teach a youngling class on focusing in the force today, but I just started training a new librarian, do you think you could cover the class for me?” she asked and Ahsoka nodded  
“Of course I would love to,” she said handing the woman her datapad with the new lists of texts she’d like on it.  
“Perfect, you do that and I’ll have this filled up and ready to go for you.” She said and told Ahsoka where the class was to which the other woman went to said class. It was somewhat easy, harder at first, a lot of ‘getting to know you’ questions but in a few hours she had them all focusing decently enough that she tried having them move objects and continued doing so for the next several hours.  
Rex walked into the temple and asked someone where Ahsoka was, well he said General Tano, but they directed him to the library. However, on his approach, he saw madam Jocasta, taking off his helmet and giving her a nod he thought he could ask her.  
“Madam Jocasta, would you mind going into the archives and grabbing General Tano for me, we are departing soon.”   
“Oh, I’m sorry Captain Rex, Ahsoka isn’t here, she’s covering a class for me, in fact, I was just going to relieve her and give her back her datapad, I downloaded the texts she asked for plus a few I thought she may find interesting.” The woman paused “Come with me and we’ll go get her together.” She replied easily ushering the clone to follow here. “Tell me, where’s this mission?”  
“Corellia, Madam.”   
“A shame they’ve been brought into this as well, I suppose it was only a matter of time.” The woman noted as they walked.   
“It is, but hopefully we can bring them back to the Republic.”   
“A noble idea indeed.” She mused gently and stopped before the door of the classroom. It opened easily and Rex faltered, he’d never actually seen Ahsoka teach a youngling class, sure he’d heard she’d taught them from time to time but never actually witnessed it, he supposed because this was an area where clones were not allowed without an escort. But seeing it firsthand, he couldn’t help but smile. There she was walking gently through the rows of children as they started moving objects with the force, she’d crouch and offer a tip here and there, her voice hovering just above a whisper so as not to disturb the rest of the students. Rex watched her for a few minutes as she taught before she noticed them.   
“Alright class, it seems Madam Jocasta is here to finish with your lessons…” her voice was gentle, her eyes even more so, she looked as though she was at peace, fully relaxed.   
“Thank you, Knight Tano, what do we say younglings?” Madam Jocasta started and at once they all stood and gave her a bow  
“Thank you, Knight Tano.” They replied in unison, Ahsoka, in turn, bowed back  
“And thank you for being such amazing students.” She replied and Jocasta handed her back her datapad  
“Thank you again for covering,”   
“Hey, anytime, thank you for the archives.”  
“Of course, I added a few more that weren’t on your list. Now you have a mission to go on, may the force be with you.”  
“May the force be with you.” She greeted bowing to the other before turning and walking out of the room with Rex.  
“I never took you for a teacher.”   
“Hey, I was going to have a Padawan one day.” She replied back to him and there was a pang in his heart, another dream she sacrificed.  
“Would you not have one now? Don’t the Jensaarai have learners and masters?”  
“They do, but it’s more of a ‘you come to us’ instead of ‘we come to you’ and because of that a lot of ‘learners’ are older already, I think I may actually be pretty young by several years…” she admitted to which Rex nodded they walked out of the temple and to the speeder that in turn took them to the cruiser. Rex couldn’t help but think about it, Ahsoka with a bunch of kids… or Ahsoka with a kid… a child… one of her own… maybe it’d be his too… he dismissed the thought, that was something that could only happen after the war, and even then, it was a slim chance at best, and he didn’t know if she wanted kids of her own, he wasn’t about to ask, that’d freak her out… it’d be too much too fast too soon.   
The pair arrived at the ship dock and boarded the Resolute easily, idly chatting as they did so.   
“So what texts did you get?” he asked and she looked at him and then at her new downloads  
“I got a couple of Jensaarai, some about the Jedi of the Old Republic, Temple architecture, Togruta tribes, some meditation techniques, something about Kyber crystals, more stuff on Togruta,” she paused “Oh, I didn’t know she downloaded that, it’s about Togruta and all their happy physical stuff, including markings and all the… other stuff, I think you were all given an abridged version.” She noted easily.   
“Oh yeah, I remember that gave a bunch of us a bit of a scare and then when your heat passed you were suddenly a few centimeters taller.” He laughed  
“Yeah, we have a heat cycle and a growth spurt as if the heat cycle wasn’t already hell.”  
“So when are you due to have your next one…” he asked it before he meant to and she blushed lightly  
“Um… let’s see… I had one… a year after becoming Anakin’s Padawan, and then another right after I left… about 3 standard years apart… it’s been… oh damn it…” she groaned “Yeah I’m due for another in several months… hopefully before Mandalore.” She sounded irritated and Rex placed his hand on her shoulder gently.   
“Look, I know we don’t talk about it, and I get it, it’s new and maybe scary… but if you want me… as your mate… I’d be honored and more than happy to be there during it…” he said softly and she was blushing hard now, her Lekku becoming a deeper blue.   
“I’d actually really like that… but I’m not sure you’ll be able to match me.” She was smirking now, still blushing, but smirking and winked at him as she started walking again.   
“Oh, we’ll just have to see about that.” He said following after her.  
The ships left soon after that and ended up on Corellia, this time it was Anakin who lead the air assault and Ahsoka who was leading the ground assault with Plo and the clones. She’d be in charge of the 501st while Anakin was still in the air.   
“Admiral, open the coms to all flagships please?” she asked reading over the latest intel they’d been given from scouts below. As the coms were opened to both the 501st and 104th ships she started speaking.   
“We’ve been given word that the Separatists have been making all attempts to block all transmissions on the planet’s surface, coms may not be working as they should be so please, take extra caution and check in more frequently than normal. We don’t want an ambush, if we can get to the jammers and disable its transmissions will be back up in full, it’s been hidden in the city and there may be traps so be careful all of you.” She said “Master Skywalker, Master Plo you’re clear to begin air assault.” She gave the order and the fighters left, from there it was watching and waiting.   
When it looked like the battle was ending, at least for the moment to get a clear path to the ground below, Ahsoka ran with Rex to the hanger and boarded the gunships, they prepped for landing and setting up a temporary base below, at least enough to make an attempt at getting communications up and running.   
“Ahsoka, there’s a path you’re clear to land, we’ll keep them at bay for the next bit, get the troops on the ground below and start destroying the ship factories.”  
“It will be done.” She said and with a nod, the gunship took off and made its way to the planet. The first few hours on it were getting things set up and working as much as they could. Coms were choppy at best,  
“Alright, Jesse you and my squads will go from the left while Rex and Wolffe’s go from the right and center towards the droid base, we’ll use the buildings to our advantage, a scan indicated everyone here either evacuated or was removed so there’s no risk to civilians.” She stated in the briefing “We leave in a few minutes, get everyone ready; we have a base to take down, a factory to destroy, and a jammer to blow up.” They all left, going to their points and then waiting until the order was given. Of course, it took a couple tries to even get the message patched through.   
Wolffe smirked, he was going to have just a little fun, he relayed Rex’s com through his own and then blocked Ahsoka’s calls to it, he would still have contact with Rex, and she had contact with the rest of his squads of course but he just wanted to push them a little, maybe for his own satisfaction, maybe to get them moving in the right direction, maybe to just see if they were willing to tough it out when it got hard, he couldn’t tell and he didn’t really care all that much.   
“Alright check in.” Ahsoka said and got the check in from Wolffe “Rex check in…” she cursed “Rex!” still nothing and let out a string of curses, most of them in Togruti.   
“I’m closer maybe the range is better.” Wolffe told her and checked in with Rex, he was ready “He’s good sir, god these coms are shit.” He commented and got an annoyed agreeance back.   
“Alright move out…” she ordered and they did just that. Ahsoka was focused on the battle and knew the coms were messed up, but she was still mildly nervous she couldn’t reach a third of their group. Maybe Wolffe was right, the range was just better given the jammers they were dealing with. Her group started getting through their section of the base and Ahsoka opened a com channel  
“How are you guys doing?”   
“Good over here General,” Wolffe replied, he’d heard from Rex who was almost done. “Haven’t heard from Captain Rex,” he lied and Ahsoka groaned   
“Whoever finishes first check on him got it.” She ordered and closed the channel, she then didn’t hear back from Wolffe either, and every time she called it was just static, droids must have changed the channel they were jamming, damn them.  
They finished clearing their section and she made a motion before breaking out into a dead sprint towards where Wolffe’s group should have been but… nothing, there were only droids there.   
“I don’t like this…” Jesse commented and Ahsoka looked at him and nodded the grip on her sabers tighter.  
“Come on…” she said and they continued to where Rex was supposed to be but again nothing. “Where are they…” she said “Try all the damn channels…” she ordered while she turned off her sabers and closed her eyes, she took a deep breath and pushed out through the force, she could feel him, and Wolffe, they were alive, she pushed more, trying to figure out where they were.   
“Nothing on the coms Sir…” Jesse said and she opened her eyes   
“Screw them they’re useless till we take out the jammers… I know where they are.” She said and ordered the others to follow, she could feel them getting closer, they were tired, but not injured, not in pain… they broke into a clearing and she expected to see droids but there was nothing, just dead droids and clones waiting, some of them resting, but all okay.  
“General, did you get our messages?” Rex asked and Ahsoka wanted to be mad, force knows she did.   
“No, I haven’t been able to contact you the entire damn battle!” she snapped, screw it she was gonna be mad.   
“I’ve been trying…”   
“I know you have but I couldn’t get it and then Wolffe could and then I couldn’t get either of you so no I didn’t get your message what was it…” Rex could tell she was angry though he wasn’t sure what at, was it him? He hadn’t done anything, probably the battle itself, she got like that, just generally angry.   
“We thought there was another section to clear so we did so.” He replied keeping his tone neutral and she nodded before walking in the other direction away from the group. Rex made a move to follow but Wolffe stopped him  
“Rex, she may bite your head off, give her some space.”  
“No, she’s… scared…” Rex replied and followed her. Wolffe sighed, nope hadn’t meant to scare her like that, worry yes… not scare. Well, he wasn’t about to tell either of them that now but he fixed the coms back to how they ought to have been.   
“Ahsoka…” he said as he approached her, she was trying to contact base with little success and she rounded on him her eyes still glaring. “Hey, cyare, you don’t need to be mad at me, I didn’t do anything…” he defended and she sighed her features relaxing.   
“I’m not mad at you…” she walked up and leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her, this was what they did, she’d lean on him, he’d hold her and put his chin between her Montrals, she’d relax. This was what they did, this was how they managed.   
“Then what’s wrong.” He pushed, he had to, they did this, they pushed each other, and they had too otherwise the other shut down.   
“I was worried something happened.” She admitted and he sighed  
“Nothing is going to happen to me cyar’ika; I promise you that, nothing will happen…”   
“But I couldn’t… damn droids…” she cursed in Togruti again, she would do that when she was really upset or on high emotions, she’d switch back to Togruti, and Rex only knew the curses and a few words here and there.   
“I know, but we’ll kick their asses and wait for Skywalker and take down the ship factory.”  
“We have to be able to call him first…” she grumbled.   
“Let’s get back to base and work on that…” he said and let her go before they started back to the others, they regrouped and headed back to the base they’d set up when they landed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment, bookmark, and leave kudos!  
> -AhsokaFreakinTano


	10. I'm Sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: possible feels

Chapter Ten  
It was another few hours before they had a plan for the jammer on the planet, a small squad with Ahsoka and Rex would go through the city, find it, and disable it. Until then there would be no communicating with anyone on or off the surface and they were sitting ducks.   
“Rex choose a team, I’m not sure if we’ll need a medic this is supposed to be a stealth mission.”  
“I’ll add Kix just in case.” He urged and she nodded before getting the supplies for the mission.   
“What would you like me to do General?” Echo asked coming up to her and she smiled   
“I need you here.” She told the other “As soon as communications are up I need someone to contact Anakin and Plo, let them know we can talk and got the closest droid outpost taken care of. As soon as the Jammer is destroyed we need that message, and should something happen we may need an Evac or a med Evac I’m not sure.”   
“I’ll do my best.”  
“I know you will.” She told the other and went with the squad that consisted of Rex, Kix, Jesse, Cole, Ox, Appo, and Kano.   
They started off making good time and checking their steps and placement, making scans for traps and bombs and avoiding them accordingly, or setting them off, which the boys seemed to like. Ahsoka just wanted communications to be back, she didn’t like feeling in the dark like this. Sure, she could force push to Anakin and Plo to let them know she was generally okay, but it wasn’t the same. They encountered several droid squads and took them out with relative ease; the more they found they figured the closer they were. By the time they found the communication jammers the sun was starting to set, she made an attempt to get a message through to base but wasn’t actually sure that it had at all.   
“Be careful, be on your toes, set the charges and let’s get the hell out of here.” She said keeping her voice low; they broke off into two groups and started placing the charges making sure they were linked before getting well away from the center. They waited and when no alarms sounded lit off the charges watching the center explode.   
“Ahsoka to base…” she said and was relieved when it wasn’t straight static  
“Base to General Tano,” Echo replied, “I see communications are up I’ll let the other Generals know.”  
“Good, we’re on our way back, this city is still a hot zone, see you all soon.” She replied and they started back towards base, in a bit of a better mood at least, their objective was done now all they had to do was get through the ghost town city. Which was proving difficult, the scans they got were only half right so the trek back was long and by now, it was getting darker, Ahsoka half considered camping in an abandoned home instead of walking, in the dark, in a trap laced city, with crappy scans. However, the boys wanted to get back to base, she couldn’t blame them, and so they continued.   
Beep   
She snapped to attention looking around but seeing nothing, she could hear it, they all could hear it, it was somewhere on this street. They were all stopped, all looking for the threat they couldn’t say but all knew.   
Beep.   
She focused, listened, listened to how it echoed in her Montrals and found it,   
Beep  
She couldn’t give a damn how much time was left or being stealthy, this wasn’t on their scans, and they’d come by this way before… so when had this… not the time.  
Beep, beep  
Not the time.   
“Run.” She gave the order as they started off getting away and she followed  
Beep, beep, beep  
Not the time because there wasn’t any time.   
“Damn it.” She cursed and planted a foot Rex stopped, she’d stopped running why? Why had she stopped? She was looking at him, she looked scared, looked worried, her lips moved but he wasn’t sure what she’d said… what she was telling him, it was important. He couldn’t tell because she was pushing him back  
Beep  
Him away, and the others, pushing them all away, down the street,   
Beep  
They all skidded on the ground and he realized it as soon as the bomb went off, another concussion through their bodies as they were on the ground, had there been two pushes or one? Was one her and one the blast… or just combined… he couldn’t tell, his world blacked out for a bit.  
‘I’m sorry, I love you’ his eye snapped open and he ripped off the helmet, his head was pounding, his body sore, when had he… he was on the ground… they all were. The rest of the squad looked the same, dazed but coming to. He looked around Kix check, Jesse check, Cole check, Ox check, Kano check, Appo check, Ahsoka… ‘I’m sorry, I love you.’ She wasn’t here… it came back and he was up on his feet   
“Ahsoka!” her name tore out of him in a panicked cry and soon it seemed the others realized the same. He was met with silence as the dust settled, buildings had collapsed, and there was rubble everywhere. “Ahsoka!” still nothing, that wasn’t right… she should be saying something anything… and he panicked  
‘I’m sorry, I love you.’   
No. He wasn’t going to believe it. Wasn’t going to believe anything,  
“She saved us…”   
“She’s not dead!” he screamed rounding on the clone that had said that “Do you damn job and find our fucking general.” He ordered setting off in a dead sprint to where she had been standing… she was right there. She had been there moments ago, looking at him telling him something, it was important… she was planting herself, the way she did when doing something heavy with the force, she was right there.  
“Echo we are going to need backup and a med Evac ordered…” Kix called in as he and the others started looking   
“Backup is coming med Evac is being sent by General Skywalker… what happened…” the other clone sounded worried  
“Ahsoka was caught in a bomb blast we haven’t found her…” it was all he said, “She’s going to need to be on the flagship asap.” He said and ended the call.   
Rex finally found her, he knew it was only a few minutes but he found her, mostly buried and dug her out before carrying her to a flat surface  
“Kix!” someone yelled, he didn’t know, didn’t care who. He took off his helmet and put his ear to her chest… she wasn’t breathing… her heart… he checked for a pulse, it was weak barely there, her Lekku were bleeding and they were already starting to bruise  
“Ahsoka wake up…” he tried gently shaking her she wasn’t moving… she wasn’t breathing. No.   
‘I’m sorry, I love you’ No…  
“Captain…” he looked at Kix. “I’ll do chest compressions you breathe for her…” he ordered, he was ordering Rex, the medic could tell his captain was not alright, Rex’s body was shaking, his hands weren’t steady, but he nodded “Med Evac is coming…” he added before starting chest compressions and Rex cringed at the sound of cracking bones, no cartilage, not bone… he had to remind himself that, nothing bacta couldn’t help.  
Rex adjusted her head tipping it back slightly and pinched her nose with one hand while gripping her jaw with the other jamming his thumb and forefinger between her upper and lower to open it before pressing his mouth against her own and breathing for her. Every breath he put into her was met with a weak exhale and small puffs from the chest compressions, but no intake. He continued but it was more of the same, she wasn’t breathing…   
‘I’m sorry, I love you…’  
“Ahsoka…” he whispered gently, “Come on cyare… wake up…” he begged his hands were shaking. “Please wake up…” he didn’t care if anyone heard him. “You don’t need to be sorry…” he whispered before breathing for her again. They continued like that for a few minutes longer before the Med Evac showed and another medic took over inserting a tube into her throat and handing him the bag to squeeze while they prepped her to get on the shuttle, who knew what other injuries there were.   
“Her hearts stopped!” Kix exclaimed and Rex swore his did too. “Let’s shock her,” he gave the order and soon he was being handed her sabers before being pushed back and watched her body convulse before him, he almost jumped, they did it again and he held his breath his eyes glued to her form, never had he been more thankful for a beeping sound than in that moment.   
“We got her back.” A medic said and soon her breathing was starting up again, though it was too faint for Kix to take the tube out as they loaded her, and him, and the rest of the squad on the shuttle. Kix ordered that the squad also be checked over; the group had just gone through a bomb blast. Rex didn’t say anything, somehow he had his helmet on again… somehow he was still holding her sabers in one of his hands; somehow the other was gripping one of hers, somehow he had her blood on him but from where he didn’t know. Somehow he was back on the resolute and she was taken away, they didn’t let him follow, he protested but they didn’t relent something about him needing to be checked over as well? Somehow he was out of his armor and getting checked over by a medic, nothing was wrong he’d be sore. Somehow he was in his casual uniform and still holding her sabers, no one had taken them from him. Somehow, he was in the medic hall still, and soon heard Anakin, he sounded panicked, and Rex started walking over to him. The other man once seeing him stopped his yelling.   
“Rex,” the blonde looked at the others hand “Please, tell me she’s at least alive still…” he sounded terrified, with good reasoning, and all Rex could do was nod.   
“I think I heard something about getting scans and then putting her in bacta assuming she didn’t need surgery…” he wasn’t sure he’d actually spoken but he must have because the Jedi nodded and lead him over back to the bed he was assigned to, waiting for final discharge. The general made the clone sit again and gently took the sabers putting them on the table next to his bed, the metal had dried blood on them, his hands did too, he hadn’t cleaned them yet, and he didn’t even know where it came from.   
“What happened…” it was a long time before the silence was broken, what happened? Good question,   
“We were coming back from blowing up the jammer, we’d walked down that street already we’d marked the safe path because the scans were useless.”   
“There was bomb the second time?” he asked and the other only nodded. “What the hell was she doing that close…” he started his voice becoming angrier  
“Saving us,” he replied “she pushed us as far back as she could… the blast probably added to the distance.”   
“I- Rex…” he paused “She’s gonna be fine… I felt her fear, I knew something was wrong and then I felt a lot of pain, when I reached towards her I got nothing and ordered the med Evac,” he sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. “Plo will be here soon, he offered to tell the council something happened.”   
“What’d they tell you?”   
“They didn’t tell me anything…” he sighed and the pair waited for a while, Plo showed up not long after and Anakin filled him in on what happened while they waited for news.   
‘I’m sorry, I love you.’ Why had she told him that, why the hell had she said that? She was sorry for what? Saving his life… almost getting herself killed… yeah that was probably it Rex thought. ‘I love you.’ She had really told him that… usually it was ‘I like you a lot’ or ‘I care about you a lot’ she’d never said that before… and he felt the same but he didn’t want to force her, this was new for them both… he was patient. Better not be her way of saying goodbye cause it sucks… he added in his tangent before Kix showed up, he looked tired, and was that blood?   
“She’s critical but stable, there were some gashes on her Lekku that were pretty dirty and needed to be cleaned, but she’s in a bacta tank now, I’m going to keep her there till the gashes and swelling go down.”   
“So how long?” It was Plo who asked and Rex was thankful he did.   
“Anywhere between two and five rotations, I’ll do some scans tomorrow and see where we’re at. The blast and the rubble damaged her Lekku and it caused swelling, that swelling can put pressure on her skull and her brain and end up killing her, she has a few cracked ribs, the blast, and the rubble after it crushed her and so her lungs are pretty bad right now, her wrists are pretty bruised but not broken.”  
“Thank you Kix, keep us in the loop.” Anakin started and looked at Rex “You turn in for the night, you need the rest, I’m still going to need you for this battle.” He told the other before leaving, Plo followed suit. Rex stayed for a while longer, putting his armor back on, until he was officially discharged  
“She’s in tank room three; you can visit for a bit…” Kix offered before he too left the med bay Rex went into the room and stood in front of the tank she was in.   
“Cyare…” he said looking at her, her body covered in what appeared to be a sports bra and a tight pair of shorts, a belt of weights around her waist, wires coming off of one hand to track her vitals, her nose and mouth covered by a breathing mask as she floated around in the fluid. He never wanted to see her like this, she wasn’t supposed to get herself into these places… he was… that was his job, not hers.   
“I’ll be here when you wake up.” He said softly before leaving, he still had her sabers and made a move to drop them off at her quarters. Entering the room and her not being there seemed wrong, it had before when she left on sabbatical and it felt just the same now. He sighed and placed her sabers next to her bed before leaving and going to his own rooms, he was beyond tired and ideally he just wanted to sleep until this was all over and done for.   
“Look we should tell General Skywalker something, I mean you saw him, you saw how he reacted,” Appo said sitting around a table with the others from the squad in the mess hall. “There’s definitely something going on.”   
“It’s not our place to tell,” Jesse replied, and Kix nodded.   
“It’s against the rules!”   
“There isn’t one! She’s not a damn Jedi anymore and there’s no rule written in ours!” it was Ox who spoke up this time.   
“It doesn’t have to be written to be an understood rule; you don’t bang your commanding officers.”  
“Look shiny, just because you have the hots for General Tano and she’d rather kick you in the balls than bed you doesn’t mean we have to say a damn thing to General Skywalker,” Jesse added and Appo grumbled  
“How is General Tano and the Captain anyway?” Kano asked and Kix sighed  
“Rex will be fine, he’s sore like the rest of us, I think he’s more in shock than anything.” He paused “General Tano’s in a bacta tank, I’ll keep her there for a couple rotations until things are healed up, her Lekku sustained damage as did her lungs, and generally the rest of her body from what fell on her. She should be fine; brain function was normal and proper. She’ll need a few days after the tank to decompress she’ll still be sore but she’s going to be fine.”  
The door of the mess hall opened and Anakin walked in, going straight for the caf before coming towards their table.   
“General Skywalker,” Appo started before anyone could interject  
“What is it Appo?” he asked and sat down with the others  
“We have reason to believe that General Tano and Captain Rex are in a relationship.” He went on and it shocked the others to see that Anakin didn’t even bat an eye and continued to sip on his drink  
“So you all felt the need to tell me this?” he asked with a raised brow and they shook their heads.   
“Just Appo sir…” Jesse replied   
“Appo I’m not sure why you felt this to be so important, you ratted out one of your own Generals and your Captain because why?” he paused “There’s no rules against what they’re doing, if Ahsoka were still a Jedi then yes, we’d have a problem but she isn’t. The Jensaarai are allowed attachments, relationships, marriages, and families so long as they maintain their duties and their balance.” He sighed “Whatever is happening between them, is between them, it’s not for us to speculate, rat out, or condemn them for and if any of you agree with Appo I’d suggest you turn in for the night, it’s been a long day and I’d personally like to relax for a bit.” He said and Appo left soon after.   
“Sir, if I can be honest I expected a more… explosive reaction…” Ox started and Anakin smirked  
“Oh there was when I found out but I realized that it’s not my place to ruin their happiness, I know about them, they know I know about them, and I’ve already told them that I approve and support them so I’m really not sure what else needs to be said.” He shrugged “Look, I know all of you here seem fine with the idea of the two of them together but please, don’t go around to everyone talking about it… there may be more who side with Appo’s views than yours, I don’t want Ahsoka to have to face another kind of trial, last one was hardly fair I’d rather not risk a repeat.” He said before standing “Get some rest.” He told them before leaving with a heavy sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave any comments or suggestions!  
> -AhsokaFreakinTano


	11. Much to learn

Chapter eleven   
It was the afternoon when Rex was back on Corellia, and he was actually happier there than moping around on the flagship. Wolffe bounded up to him first,  
“Hey, how is she?”  
“She’ll be fine, she’s in bacta.”   
“Bacta, damn, must have been bad…”   
“Yeah it was, she wasn’t breathing when I got to her… it wasn’t pleasant…” he sighed  
“She saved all of your lives…”   
“I know, she also said that she loved me, would you like any more details…” he didn’t mean to sound as irritated as he was.   
“Rex, don’t beat yourself up over it, and don’t start saying it should be you and not her, she knew damn well what she was doing and we all know she’ll survive better than us. She’s Ahsoka Tano, she’s a Togruta whose killed several Akul most for sport, she’s gone toe to toe with Grievous, pirates, a brat of a senator, and she practically eats battle droids for breakfast!” he exclaimed and Rex couldn’t help but chuckle  
“Yes and she’ll be okay I know that… I just never wanted to see her in a damn bacta tank. She hates the smell of bacta you know, she’s gonna be pissed when she comes out.”  
“And you’ll be there to join her in the refresher.” Wolffe winked and they joined the others.   
They were still able to destroy the ship factory even without Ahsoka to help them, it just seemed to take longer, it was less, vibrant, she always made bets with the clones who could kill the most in what way, she kept their spirits up and without her there, Rex was again reminded of when she left, it felt more somber, there was less chatting over the coms, less excitement, and he didn’t need the force to detect a heavier feeling in the air around them.   
The battle was over in a few days and it was perfect because that evening Kix told Rex, Anakin, Plo, and Wolffe that he was pulling Ahsoka from the tank that night, he said she’d healed up and there wasn’t any swelling or bruising on her Lekku anymore and thus he felt comfortable in letting her out. Rex, as he had promised was there, she wasn’t up right away she laid in one of the beds under some blankets for a few hours before starting to wake up.  
The first thing that started to come into focus for Ahsoka was the smell, bacta, the scent burned her nose and lungs she hated it never understood why it had to smell like that. The second thing was pressure, the pressure of being under water for long and finally coming out. The third thing was that last she remembered she was on Corellia, she wasn’t swimming, and she wasn’t near bacta… her eyes blinked opened and the groaned at the bright light, she was in the med bay, that wasn’t right.  
“Ahsoka…” the voice made her focus and open her eyes again to look at it, Rex, oh he looked worried, that wasn’t good… oh right… she thought. Last thing she was doing was pushing him and the other clones back away from a bomb and it went off.   
“Rex…” her voice sounded hoarse, her throat hurt too, lungs still burned she made a point to breathe through her mouth.   
“Do you know where you are?” she only nodded shutting her eyes again “Too bright?” another nod, and he dimmed the lights so she could open her eyes again.   
“Thanks.” She said as he helped her sit up slowly, she felt stiff that was for sure. He helped her take a drink of water before she did on her own.   
“Do you remember what happened?” he asked and she looked at him   
“I got blown up?” she asked and now he nodded. “I’m guessing that’s why I smell like bacta…” she scrunched her nose he chuckled with a nod and kissed it gently.   
“You were in the tank for 3 rotations, had some pretty decent bruising and a couple gashes to your Lekku, those worried Kix the most. Your chest is gonna be sore for a few more days, you were given chest compressions and shocked once.”  
“Shocked… my heart stopped…” she sounded distant.  
“Cyar’ika, you weren’t breathing.” He told her and she looked down  
“I didn’t mean to scare you.”   
“Too late,”   
“I’m sorry…”  
“I know, you said that before the blast went off…” he sighed and she scooted over to the far side of the bed patting the spot beside her. “Ahsoka,”  
“I don’t care.” She attempted to sound firm and he laughed before lying next to her, it was easy considering he wasn’t in his armor just his casual uniform, damn armor needed to be cleaned anyway. He held her against him and she seemed to relax instantly, though still hating the smell of the bacta.   
“I love you too…” he said after a long span of silence, it didn’t feel uncomfortable though. He swore he could feel her smiling against his chest.   
“You caught that didn’t you…” she peered up at him and smiled “I meant it, still do.” She sounded tired as she snuggled closer against him she seemed to be out again within minutes, and he couldn’t help but follow.  
The nap was interrupted by Kix, nearly giving Rex a heart attack in the process of making sure Ahsoka was doing well as she should be.   
“I’ll get her discharged here in a bit.” The medic said softly doing a final check over of the sleeping Togruta before leaving the room again. Rex sighed gently nudging her awake which earned him a few sleepy curses.   
“Easy cyare, Kix is going to let you get discharged, then you can go shower off the bacta.” That got her up   
“Lovely.” She groaned sitting up and stretching Rex got up moving back to his chair.   
When she was discharged Anakin was there to ask her the general ‘how are you feeling?’ questions and added that when they got back Padmé offered to take Ahsoka with her to Naboo so she could recuperate for a bit and act as a guard for the senator, not that it was needed, but it was a comfort.   
When she was dismissed she went straight to her rooms, Rex following behind her, she seemed off balanced and judging by how her hands either grasped at him or the dura steel walls, he was guessing she was. Rex swore her Lekku almost looked green… but that could be from the bacta. When they got there Ahsoka grabbed her sabers turning each of them on and then giving them an initial check over.   
“Are they damaged?”   
“Nope, they need to be cleaned though,” she said opening the door to the fresher. “Will you stay?” she asked and he nodded softly sitting on her bed. She smiled gave him a gentle kiss and handed him her data pad “Here, read a text, watch holo vids I don’t care.” She laughed and soon she vanished into the refresher. Rex opened the data pad and started going through the texts, he remembered what she mentioned about the text he and the others had been given and went to that one. The first few bits were a little, boring if he was honest, growth patterns, face markings, body markings…   
“Cyare,” he called and got a noise in response over the sound of the water “It says some Togruta have body markings,”   
“Yeah so?”   
“So, do you have any?” he asked and heard a laugh  
“Nope sorry, half the time the body markings are just tattoos in the same color as our face markings anyway.” She added and he continued reading. Rex took a little pride in knowing he’d been right, her Lekku stripes did change color… slightly depending on her mood, didn’t need a text to tell him that. Scenting was a new thing and the text went into a lot of the science behind it rather than the actual meaning.  
“What’s scenting?” he called as he heard the water shut off.   
“It’s something we do to identify one another, we use it to help chose our mates as well, it helps if you like the smell of the one you’re bound to.” She started coming out of the fresher in a towel that made Rex’s eyes widen, it barely covered her at all, and he couldn’t help but stare as she grabbed something to sleep in, he then decided that the towel was in fact the biggest tease in the galaxy, staying just below where he wanted it to rise, of course… the person wearing it could also claim that title.   
“We also use it to find our families if there have been a war, it’s how my brother found me again when I went back to Shili, it’s how I found my tribe…” she added looking at him and gave a devious smirk. “I’m sorry D’bhem is your attention elsewhere?” she asked and he swore she all but stalked over to him.   
“I’m listening I promise, you use it to find mates and your families. I’m very good at multitasking.”   
“Oh really?”   
“Yes really, and I know you told me you like how I smelled.”   
“Yes I did tell you that and I meant it,” she kissed him before darting away and Rex decided the towel took second place behind it’s wearer as she darted into the refresher again. She was back soon enough in a loose tank tunic and slipped in next to him.   
“What else are you reading?” she asked her head against his chest, one arm around her the other still holding the device.   
“Still on scenting…” he noted and continued scrolling. “I know Akul are toxic to you.”   
“And deadly to you, we have a slight natural immunity but it would kill you in minutes.” She noted her eyes drifting shut. He continued reading for a while, most of it things he already knew or was already told. There was however a large section on heat cycles and he couldn’t help but read it.   
“Good hell, a week…” he said and felt her laugh against his chest  
“Yes and you don’t actually have to go through it, it’s awful absolutely awful.” She groaned   
“Do women really get attacked during them?” he asked as he kept reading   
“It’s rare but sometimes it happens, usually by other species off of Shili.” She said her eyes still closed.   
“I bet I’ll keep up…” he smirked and she opened her eyes to look at him.   
“I’m not saying you have to be there… I don’t want to make you…” she looked away and he put the data pad down holding her closer.  
“I want to be there if you’ll have me, I know what this means to you Ahsoka.” He started “I’ll only be there if you want me to be.”   
“I do…” she said her voice soft.   
“I’m not going to force you into anything,” he assured her kissing between her Montrals and earning a relaxed sound in return. “I won’t abandon you either.” He added with another kiss. She drifted off again and he continued reading, more about heat cycles things like how often average growth, what to expect,   
“You um…”   
“No I can’t.” she finished his sentence before he could ask it and placed his hand on her bicep “A law was passed, all female Jedi and officers must be put on long term contraception. For the Jedi it was a safety net, this was new for them, fighting in a war with women some of them young… surrounded by male clones… if something happened… willing or not…” her voice sounded heavy “it was just one less thing to worry about… when I was given it the first time I was given a lecture that it didn’t mean I was free to form an attachment, that it was for my protection, and blah blah political bullshit blah.” He could practically hear the eye roll.   
“How long does it last?”   
“About 4 standard years, I got it put in the first time right before I became Anakin’s Padawan, I was already in the medical wing when the war started so it was the perfect time for them to put it in.” she shrugged, “Then again right before I left… and I got it replaced again right after I came back, even though the other was still valid… being reinstated meant get it again and it’s not fun… it’s giant needle shoving into your arm and boom there’s a weird chip… and that’s after they go in and take the other one out.” Rex couldn’t help but laugh,  
“You don’t like needles?”  
“No I don’t.” she grumbled hiding her face against his chest. He laughed again pulling her closer and kept reading.   
“How much do you think you’ll grow this time?”  
“I’ll have to check with Kix to be sure but I average about 3-6 centimeters I think.” She paused, “My Lekku usually grown more than my Montrals… and my overall height slightly less than my Montrals.” She added “He’ll have to update my growth chart,” she laughed  
“Take that much but instead of every 3 or so years make it every few months and you have my youth.” He told her gently  
“Growing pains?”  
“Big time,” the hand not holding the data pad moved up and down her arm as he finally finished the section about heat cycles. She had fallen asleep by the time he’d finished reading or skimming the text and sighed, he wasn’t tired, in fact he somehow felt scared to sleep. If he did she’d be gone, this would be a dream and she’d be back in the tank or worse. So, he continued reading, she had offered. He read about Togrutan tribes, their dynamics, he couldn’t help but make comparisons between them and his brothers; she’d said it herself anyway. He noted that Togruta were social beings, always in tight knit groups. When they aren’t it told him they weren’t themselves and often felt depressed. He couldn’t help but think of when she left, what had she been feeling? He knew she went to Shili but he also knew, due to Skywalker’s unending searches for her, she’d been on Coruscant for a while, alone. He unconsciously pulled her tighter against him. Rex eventually sighed, putting the data pad down and began to drift off.   
When the captain woke Ahsoka was lying on top of him curled up in a ball her Montral pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her protectively. One of her hands resting at the base of his neck and the other tucked under his shoulder.   
“Cyare,” he whispered gently earning a twitch, “We have to get up, we’ll be landing soon…” that earned him an unhappy noise and he chuckled “It’ll be fine we’re on leave while we’re waiting for troops and you’re going to Naboo.” He kissed the top of her head.  
“Fine…” she grumbled shifting to sit on top of him across his stomach and stretched; Rex couldn’t help but notice that her dress had ridden up as she slept. She easily untangled herself from the bedding and darted into the refresher to get dressed. When she came out again Rex too was up, ready to start the day and it’s landing process.   
“How’re you feeling?” he asked when she came out again and watched as she clipped on her sabers.   
“Lots of pressure,” she replied and he kissed her gently before they left her rooms and headed to the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you, leave a comment if you liked it.


	12. Relaxing on Naboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this one is a little later I've been working on a new costume and school and it slipped my mind for a little bit.

They landed on the planet and Padmé was there waiting, Ahsoka didn’t miss the look Anakin gave her, but she also didn’t miss the comforting hug and the wave of relief that came off the senator either.   
“I’m so glad you’re alright… when I heard…” Padmé gave Rex a comforting glance. “I’m happy you’re all alright.” She hugged Ahsoka again and the Togrutan woman sent a calming push with the force and was met back with something she hadn’t been expecting, or at least hadn’t been there before. She kept her composure; this wasn’t the time or the place.   
“If you’ll all excuse me, I have to go take care of the troop resupply orders.” Rex noted and left.   
“And I have a report to both the council and the Chancellor, Ahsoka go back to Padmé’s get some much needed rest, you’ve earned it. I’m proud of you, you didn’t have to save them and you did, that takes a lot.” He patted her shoulder and took his leave. Ahsoka was quiet the whole way back, how was she to approach this subject. When they got home and started eating Padmé sighed  
“What’s wrong? You don’t like it… it’s your favorite…”   
“No I like it really. Are you feeling okay?” she asked and the senator nodded. “Nothing new… not feeling sick…”   
“Ahsoka what are you getting at?”   
“You’re not drinking wine… you usually do at dinner…” she pried and the woman sighed  
“How did you know…”   
“So you are…”   
“How did you know…?” she asked again sounding more worried than before  
“When you hugged me the second time you seemed anxious so I pushed towards you with the force and got a push back…”   
“Damn it…” she sighed “Yes I’m pregnant… no Anakin doesn’t know… it’s still pretty early.” The senator was caught off guard by the broad grin Ahsoka gave her. “What now?”   
“I’m gonna be an aunt.” She giggled happily bounding up and hugging the other. Padmé couldn’t help but laugh and Ahsoka put her hand over the others that was resting on her stomach “Little biter is gonna be a Jedi one day just like his dad.” She cooed softly.   
“You really think so?” she asked sounding almost hopeful  
“Oh I know so.” She smiled before sitting down in her seat again. “So details!” she paused “Post conception details…” she added  
“I got a yearly checkup at the doctor a few weeks ago and that’s when I found out.”   
“You’re waiting to tell Anakin?”   
“It’s still early, I don’t want to worry him… do you think he knows?”   
“I doubt it,” she paused “My people can smell when a woman is pregnant, usually when you’re a little further so I’d have figured it out eventually.” She shrugged “I took care of the kids in my tribe you know give the mothers a break… some of them were pregnant, I guess I’m just used to that kind of signature.”   
“Don’t tell anyone… I’m still trying to figure out a story.”   
“You wanted a baby so you got one.” Ahsoka provided simply taking a bite of her food. “You’re a senator; you’re allowed to have a donner if you want there aren’t any rules against it.”   
“That’s… actually perfect.” She said after a while and they continued eating “Don’t tell Anakin.”   
“And deprive you of the look on his face, no I’d never do that.”   
“You think he’ll be happy?” the senator asked and all Ahsoka did was raise an eye marking.   
“Okay so stupid question.”   
“The man may faint,” she smirked “I’ve seen him do many things, talk back to the Council, straight up lie to them, squeeze his hand so hard I could hear gears breaking.” She sighed “I’ve seen him happy, angry, sad, terrified; I’ve felt him processed by some Psycho on a planet no one can find.” She laughed “But I’ve never seen him faint… I’m actually sad I may miss that.”   
“I’ll try to record it.” Padmé replied   
“You’re the best.”   
“Are you all set to leave tomorrow?” the other asked and the woman nodded “We should go shopping while we’re there, I’ll need clothes that will fit and you should get things too.”  
“If you haven’t noticed I fight in a war I don’t have time for flowy dresses.”   
“No, but you’re a General and with that comes some senatorial parties, and you’ve caught the attention of a certain Captain.” She winked and Ahsoka’s head hit the table with a resounding thud followed by a mumbled ‘ow’. “All I’m saying is he may like it.”   
“Or the other clones find it and there’s more ship artwork submitted” she said with her head still down. Padmé laughed, sat on the couch the other following over to her and curled up next to her.   
“I’m convinced you may be part cat.” Padmé laughed and gently rubbed between the youngers Montrals.   
“I wouldn’t even be shocked, we are good hunters.” She replied easily.   
“In all seriousness, we are going shopping, it’s meant to be relaxing, you’re still recovering and for me it was supposed to get me away from the senate to get this story straight but now I suppose I’ll just be faking a visit to a clinic.”  
“I’ll bear witness to anything you’d like.” Ahsoka added,   
“That will actually mean a lot, though I hope it won’t be too much media harassment on your part.” They stayed like that for a while longer, Ahsoka telling her stories about the mission, and the temple, what she’d been reading. Idle things until they agreed to both turn in for the night.  
The next morning was easy, people bustling in and out loading things into Padmé’s cruiser, Ahsoka attempting to look in charge watching the load in, arms crossed loosely, eyes scanning and watching. Of course, that ended when Anakin showed up, Rex was with him. Her attention turned to the captain as he approached her as Anakin went inside, she assumed to see Padmé before she left.  
“How’re feeling?” he asked and she smiled   
“Less groggy, by the time I get back I’ll be perfect.” She told him   
“Good, you deserve the rest,”  
“Are you saying you don’t?” she raised an eye marking  
“While you’re gone Jesse, Echo, Kix, and I are going to Kamino to get troops, that’s restful.”  
“Doesn’t sound it, you hate picking up shinnies and giving them the ‘you’re in the 501st you batch of babies’” she tried to imitate him marching back and forth a few paces. “ ‘You’re in the best damn legion in this war so don’t make me ship you off to some other legion or battalion, cause damn if you misbehave I you’ll be on the next escape pod out of here.’” She continued and he couldn’t help the rest. “But wait there’s more, ‘One last thing, no ship art submissions with General Tano on it you bunch of pent up teens, or I will send them to Master Ti,’” she laughed  
“That almost sounds like a reward,”  
“Right, you’re the older batch before Master Ti took over you don’t know her that well.”  
“No, is that a good thing?”  
“She can get very scary particularly when it comes to species appropriation.” Ahsoka mused,   
“Hm, I’ll have to remember that.”   
“She can be your mother one moment and your worst nightmare the next.” She concluded watching Anakin walk out with Padmé.   
“Hey Snips, ready to be a Jedi escort?”  
“Of course she is, I’m taking her shopping.”  
“Shopping?” Anakin piped up with a raised brow  
“She’s a General now Anakin, she’s going to need some gowns to work for the next several dinners coming up.” Padmé mused.   
“Oh that sounds lovely.” Rex laughed and Ahsoka glared  
“Watch it or I’ll drag your ass to them.” she threatened “I’m packed my stuffs on the ship.”   
“Good, well have fun, but not too much, you are still technically on medical leave.”  
“Oh I’ll be fine.” She mused Padmé boarded the ship Anakin following. Ahsoka gave a quick look before kissing Rex softly.   
“Have fun shopping and escorting.” Rex said softly his arms wrapping around her waist.   
“Oh I’m sure it’ll be a lot of fun, I’ll try and pick out something you’ll like.” She winked and before he could ask for clarification she was darting away from him, Anakin was coming back, and it was time for takeoff.   
Ahsoka boarded the ship and took her seat next to the other woman as they started the takeoff sequence.   
“Did you tell him?”  
“No I didn’t, it’s too early.” Padmé responded   
“Understandable, plus I didn’t have a camera.” She mused and soon they were making the jump and it seemed even sooner they were landing on Naboo.   
“I always forget how pretty it is,” Ahsoka mused   
“When was the last time you were here?” she asked and Ahsoka thought for a minute.   
“Honestly I think it was when you and I had the blue shadow virus.” She paused “Or the incident with Bane…”   
“Oh, well I promise it will be boring compared to that.” Padmé said walking into her home and watching as the servants opened up the house, carried in their things and set them up in their rooms, which Padmé said would be across from her own.   
“You know…” Ahsoka said opening doors to other rooms. “This would make a good baby room.” She said opening a door to one of the room.   
“You’re right…” the other mused “We may do some other shopping too…” she laughed before they continued walking in the house. They continued touring the house before they decided to walk into the town nearby. Ahsoka walked next to the other, catching her up on the happenings of the war, funny stories about the troops, and even details of Rex when she asked.   
“You two make a good fit…” Padmé asked as they stopped at a store, looking through the racks of small clothes meant for children, toddlers, infants.   
“I’m happy you think so…” Ahsoka noted looking at a mother with a tiny bundle wrapped close to her chest with fabric.   
“Have you thought about some of your own?” Padmé asked holding up one outfit then another.   
“Honestly,” Ahsoka looked at the other “A little, more when I was back on Shili, but I kinda got over it taking care of the little ones there, I think it got it out of my system.”   
“You’d make a good mother.”  
“Can we settle for me being a great aunt?” she laughed picking up some things and turning them over in her hands. “How do you…” she looked at a onesie, “How can you possibly contain a child long enough to get them in this…”   
“Do Togrutan babies not wear these?” Padmé asked with a laugh  
“Togrutan babies usually wear diapers… that’s about it till we’re toddlers, then we start getting dressed.” Padmé started giggling and Ahsoka raised an eye marking  
“Sorry, I’m just imaging you wreaking havoc in a diaper.” The woman continued to laugh as she picked up a few items and paid for them.   
The pair continued walking down the street until Padmé pulled her into another store, Ahsoka was only half paying attention, more focused on the sounds of Naboo than the shops however, when she saw where they were she was now paying attention to the store.  
“Uh, why are we in here…”  
“Simple, you need something to show Rex.”  
“And you think…” she touched some of the bras, “Stretchy lace and extreme padding will do that.” She sounded put off.   
“Yes lace, no padding.” Padmé smiled “Humor me, trust me.”   
“This sounds like a trap… but fine…” she gave in after all, she trusted Padmé, had thought about it but had no idea what to do, and the poor woman was stressed out with knowing she was with child.   
“Perfect, this will be amazing.” The woman sounded giddy and dragged Ahsoka to the back of the store. “I’ve come here before they’re great.”   
“I don’t want to know…”   
“Ahsoka, not all lingerie has to be to show people, could just be a show for yourself.”  
“If you say so…” she noted and soon was being asked to strip to her undergarments and put in a satin robe in a dressing room. Ahsoka could hear Padmé talking to someone asking about different colors, shapes, support. Ahsoka was about to leave the changing room when an older woman walked in. She made idle chat with Ahsoka, asking her what she usually wore, usually did, had her disrobe, took some measurements and then walked out again, Ahsoka following with the robe on again now apparently having the perfect set of sizes for all her needs. Padmé was having far more fun with this than she was, she was sure of it. The woman had already gone through half the store picking out various things for the other to wear.  
“It’s been a while since you’ve had a good shopping trip hasn’t it…” Ahsoka commented and the other woman looked at her holding up something Ahsoka was sure couldn’t be considered any form of clothing… it looked like all straps. The senator held it up to her then shook her head and put it back.  
“Is it that obvious?”   
“Extremely…” she replied simply and was soon sent to try on a host of items. Ahsoka tried some of them on and others, she couldn’t even figure out how to get on in the first place. Luckily Padmé seemed to agree with her on what didn’t work, and finally after a few hours Ahsoka now had a new wardrobe of bras, panties, and other related items, she was delighted that many of them would actually be practical for wearing the 90% of the time she’d be fighting… the other 10% apparently dinner parties, galas, and oh yes the impending heat cycle nightmare. They left and ate at a little café as Padmé called someone to take their items back to the house.   
“I’ll set up an appointment in the afternoon to go formal shopping.”  
“Formal shopping?” she asked as she ate.   
“You can’t wear what you’re wearing to a gala,” she insisted   
“Fine.” She relented as someone came and took their first batch of bags back to the house.   
“Perfect, we’ll stop at a few other places today…” she looked around “I called the clinic ahead of time, do you mind if we go there?”  
“Not even a little.” She smiled back  
They did just that, went to a few other little shops, then the clinic, Ahsoka went in the room with the doctor who was more than happy to fake a few tests and forge some papers, for a fee, which didn’t shock Ahsoka. They left a few hours later and Padmé felt lighter through the force, Ahsoka however ws slightly on edge, she could feel someone watching them as they walked through the streets, buying an item here or there, some of them baby clothes. Whether it was someone following them, or just the public eye, she couldn’t be sure.   
They eventually went back to the house, ate dinner and then parted for the evening. Ahsoka started unpacking what they’d gotten today still mildly unsure of how she let Padmé talk her into this… and this much. She figured that is Senator Chuchi knew not only would the woman be on board but the amount would have doubled. Her data pad let off a noise letting her know she had a message and she paused her putting away for the moment.  
‘Hope Naboo is treating you well, I’m stuck on a transport ship with just Kix, Jesse, and Echo… send help.’  
‘Oh I’m sure it cannot be that bad. Naboo is good probably did only a fraction of the shopping Padmé is planning though.’  
‘Oh really?   
Can you call?’  
‘Yeah give me one sec,’ Ahsoka smiled grabbing the holo disk and syncing it to the data pad before calling Rex who answered looking generally annoyed  
“Is it really that bad?” she asked  
“I’m on a small ship and right now we all have our own bunk rooms, I’m not looking forward to that changing.” She giggled and he glared   
“I’m sorry d’bhem, but it’ll be over soon.”   
“Would be better if you were here honestly.” He admitted and she smiled, “So how was shopping?”   
“Generally a nightmare and apparently tomorrow is formal wear.” She groaned   
“I’m sure it won’t be that bad,”  
“If it’s half as bad today I may not survive.” She jested  
“Where’d you go today?”  
“Padmé got a couple of things she needed, then shoved me into a lingerie store where I was measured and stuffed into probably hundreds of items ranging from actually practical to, I got stuck.” She said and Rex swallowed   
“Really?” he raised a brow and he’d be lying if he said his heart wasn’t speeding up. To say he hadn’t imagined it, or kept replaying that night with the cursed towel, would also be a lie. Ahsoka didn’t miss a beat and nodded with a devious look in her eyes.  
“Now you wish I was really there don’t you.” She teased and his mouth felt dry as he nodded. She laughed and pulled some of them over towards her. “Such a shame holovids are in various shades of blues and greys.” She tutted her tongue  
“You’re horrible.”   
“I am not! I was going to hold them up and show you but if I’m so horrible maybe you won’t see a damn thing.”  
“That sounds like a challenge.” He smirked   
“Oh I’ll make it one.” She bantered back. They chatted for a while longer before they both decided it’d be a good idea to rest and ended the conversation. Ahsoka on the other hand smirked and put on one of the sets, one of the more practical ones that wasn’t completely covered in lace, it had a blue color very close in shade to her Lekku, there was lace trim, but it was actually comfortable. She shifted nervously standing in front of the mirror before snapping a picture with the holo pad and sending it off to her clone.   
‘Holy shit…’ was the reply she got a few minutes later after she was already dressed for bed.   
‘Figured that’d get you through the next little bit.’  
‘You look amazing; you’re also a horrible tease.’  
‘Would you rather I not send it?’  
‘I’d rather you continue to send them.’ she could almost hear the playful tone in his voice.   
‘Be good and I will, be really good and it may be less of a challenge to see them in person.’  
Ahsoka slept after that, tired from the walking and the shopping but also mildly excited for tomorrow, she’d be lying if she said this wasn’t a little fun… or a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Also shameless plug: the costume I mentioned can be found on my Instagram account @ahsokafreakingtano not gonna lie... it's pretty cool.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while I've been super busy with college and life, and costumes, and yea... sorry... and I have no excuse I have like 4 chapters written in advance.

The morning was easy, she got up, showered, swearing she could still smell the bacta on her skin, or maybe it was just burned into her memory, left her room and went towards the dining room for breakfast. She paused, stopping at what was going to be the nursery, now that it was being cleared out, and looked around. It felt warm, peaceful, safe; happy… it would be a wonderful space for a baby. Her hands trailed over the window seat looking out to the gardens and the lake beyond.   
“Morning,” Padmé’s voice jogged her from her state as the other woman stood beside her offering the younger a steaming cup of what appeared to be tea. “What’re you thinking about?” she asked  
“Being an aunt… but more than that… it's hope.” She laughed  
“Hope?”   
“That the war will be over soon… that this will all be done sooner than later,”   
“Have you thought about what you’ll do when it’s over?” she asked and Ahsoka sipped her drink before answering  
“Honestly, no, I’m not even sure where I’ll go or what I’ll do… I’m sure there will be a lot of rebuilding efforts but I doubt I’ll be needed or wanted, isn’t that what the Jedi are for?” she asked  
“Why don’t you come here, it may be boring but I’d like it, plus I’m… a little nervous when it comes to the idea of being alone raising a child… you’re amazing with younglings… if you’d like I’d love you here…” Padmé said and Ahsoka didn’t miss the twinge of pain in her voice, she was right… she’d be alone… Anakin couldn’t be here all the time… and with so much that would have to be done, he’d be busy as ever… Rex included… the thought made her heart clench yet, she dismissed it, no point in thinking on that.   
“I’d love that actually…” she smiled at the other her arm snaking around the senator’s waist to rest over her stomach, a gentle push through the force resulted in a ping of life back. “I’ll stay until this war is over but after that, I’ll go where I’m wanted most.”   
“If that’s with Rex?” she asked, she had to Ahsoka faltered slightly.   
“Then I’ll drag his non-relaxing ass here.” She laughed and Padmé did too as they walked to breakfast  
“How are things between the two of you?” she asked as they sat across from one another at the small table.   
“Really good actually…” she blushed and Padmé smiled, “I told him something…” she started   
“Oh, when was this?”  
“Right before the blast…”  
“What did you tell him?”   
“That I love him…” her voice dropped to barely a whisper and Padmé beamed   
“Did he say it back?”  
“When I woke up…”   
“Oh you really meant right before the blast…” she sounded surprised   
“Seemed like a good a time as any…” Ahsoka offered, still blushing even as she ate.   
“Well, I know there’s a republic gala in a few weeks, we’ll have to find you a dress for that, you’re allowed a date… or escort whatever the Jedi would like to call it… invite Rex.”   
“Oh, he’ll hate it.”   
“But he’ll be with you, so he’ll hate it less.” She offered and continued to rattle off the next few large events happening in the next year.  
“The other dresses for these ones may need to be the next size up then altered…” Ahsoka offered  
“Why’s that?”  
“Heat cycle is due in a few lunar rotations.”   
“Oh right, what are you gonna do for that?”   
“Probably try not to die.”  
“That’s not what I meant, have you talked to him about it?” the other asked and Ahsoka nodded  
“He offered to be there through it… offered to help…” she poked at her food for a bit.   
“How about you two come here,” Padmé offered and Ahsoka looked up  
“You’re sure?”   
“Ahsoka you agreed to come here after the war, that makes this a home for you too, I’ll let the staff know before we leave you’re welcome anytime, and I’ll give them a heads up before you come for your heat.”  
“Thank you that means a lot…” she smiled and they chatted idly for a while before getting dressed   
“Make sure to wear the strapless skin tone set today, it’ll work best for the dresses.”   
They left soon after that going to a store Ahsoka swore was filled with more dresses and meters of fabric than she’d ever seen in her life. Padmé looked like she was in heaven, immediately dragging her over to a woman who seemed to repeat the process from yesterday; she was stripped to her undergarments, measured, and then let loose on the floor in nothing but a short black satin robe that reached mid-thigh.   
Padmé was already pulling half a dozen dresses in various shades and styles. Most of them blue some of them maroon and a few of them gold. The senator rattled on about what event each would be best suited for based on the time of year. Padmé shoved a few dresses at her to try first. Ahsoka having never done any of this before, let the person working there help her into the dress.   
“I need something with a slit at the very least; otherwise I won’t be able to get a saber out.” She called to the senator as she was zipped into a floor-length flowy maroon gown.   
“You may have a point… alright, slits or high lows only… got it.” She said dismantling part of the pile including what she was wearing. The next one that was placed in her hands was a dark blue number, it was an A-line dress with a long flowing skirt with a slit coming up just above mid-thigh on one side, the top of the dress was a sweetheart neckline but it had mesh over it that lead up to the top with a collar that was also sheer. The entire bodice, the mesh, and the collar of the dress were decorated in a geometric art-deco style beading radiating out from the center in diagonal and crisscrossing lines.   
Ahsoka walked out of the room in a pair of borrowed heels and Padmé shrieked, actually and fully shrieked.   
“I’m going to go with you like this…” she asked walking the distance to the full-length mirror she faltered slightly. “I look…”  
“You look amazing, oh my god Ahsoka, this is perfect it fits you like a glove holy hell.”   
“You really think so?” she asked turning one way and another to see herself in it. “You don’t think it clashes with my skin?”  
“No, I think it compliments your stripes.” She smiled and Ahsoka couldn’t help but agree. “So which one is this for?”   
“The Gala next month, all high ranking officers go, and the senators and you’re expected a date so you better make sure Rex’s dress uniform is available.”   
“Alright, alright I will.” She laughed and was changed out of that one and into another, this time white, body-hugging but slits running up both legs. It had long sleeves but was made of a knit fabric so it stretched and hugged to her body.   
“May be a little plain, but I think… oh yes, okay I know a place that has amazing body jewelry, I think we should go there before we leave, I think some silver chains would really complete this.” Padmé mused and again Ahsoka was shoved into yet more dresses.   
One of them being a floor-length baby blue dress with a slit up the skirt, one shoulder but had a tremendous amount of fabric billowing off the back like a cape, the center was decorated with a wide mostly decorative silver belt that reminded her of an obi. Padmé agreed that one was also amazing, along with a black high low dress decorated with subtle beading that was sleeveless.   
They left the items at the store to be picked up and again stopped to eat,  
“I just want to say thank you Ahsoka, I really needed this…” Padmé admitted   
“You’re thanking me? You’re purchasing me a bunch of stuff for me… and you’re thanking me?”  
“I’m buying it because I want to, because you damn well deserve it, and because I care about you.” She replied softly.   
“Well, thank you for the lovely shopping, and the time away, it’s actually nice… I’ve forgotten how nice Naboo is, and you’re welcome… I know you needed this. Hopefully, things will just sort themselves out…” she paused “Do you want me to come with you to the doctor on Coruscant?”  
“If you’re available, yes, but you can feel the baby can’t you?” she asked to which Ahsoka nodded “Does it feel… healthy?”   
“Very, I’m not a healer by trait but I completed the basic lessons to know enough, being on Shili helped, lots of mothers there.” She assured the other and made a note to ask for some healing texts on her next library visit.   
“Good, that makes me feel better.” She noted and they continued eating before stopping at that place Padmé mentioned to get jewelry.  
“Tomorrow we’ll visit the Queen, and then do a little more baby room shopping and leave the day after.”   
“Sounds like a lovely way to wrap up a lovely trip.” She noted and they walked around the property for a while before it was dinner and then, they turned in for the night.   
‘Hey, I’m back.’ Ahsoka messaged Rex  
‘Good how was your day?’  
‘Actually really nice… yours?’  
‘Just landed on Kamino a few hours ago, Kix is making sure they’re all healthy we’ll be coming back tomorrow.’  
‘Oh boo, that means no more calls tomorrow.’ She typed while starting a bath, sniffing the various items placed on the edge of the large tub before settling on some minerals, salts, and soaps to fill the water with, watching as the stream filling the tub made a thick foam of bubbles.   
‘Do you want me to call now?’ he messaged and she only sent yes back. ‘Okay, one minute.’  
She smiled stripping out of her clothes and into, yet another robe, though this one was plush and long. She slipped off her headwear and relaxed waiting for him to call, and soon he did, she answered after taking in a deep breath.  
“Hey, Cyare, oh are you getting ready to sleep?” he asked and Rex couldn’t help but realize he’d never seen her without some kind of band; it wasn’t bad just, different.  
“No, I’m going to take a bath though, there was a lot of walking.” She noted, “I’m just waiting for the tub to fill don’t worry, this things water resistant.”   
“Oh really now?” he smirked “So what did you shop for today?” he asked as she started walking back to the bathroom to check the water, the temp was good the level getting there.  
“Got some formal wear for the gala next month, Padmé says I’m supposed to bring a date so you may want to get your dress uniform cleaned.” She laughed and he groaned  
“I thought I wasn’t going to have to go to those.”   
“It’s you or Lux.” She said and Rex knew, he knew she was joking, her tone didn’t say it but her eyes did.  
“Oh, that’s just not a damn option.”   
“Exactly.” She smirked triumphant in her winning.   
“What’s the plan for tomorrow?” he asked as she walked back into the bathroom again and soon the sound of water was shut off, and the data pad facing the ceiling… why was she… oh right… bath…  
“Padmé and I are seeing the queen then Padmé has some things she needs to get, and then the day after we come home,” Ahsoka noted and Rex could tell she was moving, he heard the sound of water being disturbed and soon she was picking up the datapad again. Rex almost groaned at the fact that she was utterly covered in bubbles.  
“Tease.”   
“Maybe a little.” She admitted and Rex noticed how blissfully relaxed she was, he briefly wondered what it’d be like to be there with her, behind her instead of communicating through a holo-pad.   
“Hey, I don’t think you’ve thought about this… because I haven’t… but um Padmé offered here… on Naboo… for when I have my heat cycle, she says we won’t have to be disturbed that the staff can pretty much stay out of the way aside from food and things we need… if you’re still…” she paused  
“It sounds perfect, I’m looking forward to it… not you being in a living hell… but just being with you alone off world away from the war.” He smiled and she couldn’t help the blush or the way her heart swelled.   
“It’s peaceful here…” she paused adjusting in the water. “Have you thought about where you’ll go when the wars over?” she looked at him “I mean really over, the rebuilding and everything.”   
“I haven’t, have you?”   
“I was thinking here… I mean if you’d like to come with… I’d love it if you were here…” her voice was soft and Rex smiled, actually beamed at her.   
“Cyar’ika, I promise you, when this whole war is over, from the final battle to the final relief I will go wherever you want me to go.”  
“You’ve no idea what that means…” she smiled “This is going to sound strange…” she paused “Have you thought about kids? Is that something we should even be talking about?” she laughed and it was nervous and Rex noticed the slight change in her stripes color, the way she almost shrunk back.   
“Actually, the tiniest amount… why are you suddenly wishing for a child?” he asked with a raised brow and she shook her head  
“No, not now and maybe not even ever, it’s just…” she paused she couldn’t tell him, it wasn’t time for him to know and it wasn’t her place to tell. “I ran into a group of kids today… they were cute and sweet and happy with their parents…” she lied; it wasn’t a total lie she’d seen that plenty of times here on Naboo, but hadn’t thought about it until this moment. She was taken aback when Rex laughed,  
“I actually thought about it when I saw you teaching those younglings…” he admitted “You were so, gentle with them, so calm, caring…” she smiling lovingly at her. “So maybe one day, I’d like a little one of my own but not now not till this war is over and even then, maybe you won’t want one… maybe I won’t want one…” he paused “I’m glad you trust me enough to share that…”   
“I love you enough to share that.” She told him with a smile so gentle he swore Hoth would melt.  
“And I love you enough to follow you anywhere in the galaxy.” He replied easily. She asked him about the new troops, what he thought of them if he thought they’d be good and he groaned. “Honestly, I might need you to give them a reality check, of any batch more likely to put pinup art of you on a LAAT without getting approval, it’s them.”  
“Crushing that hard on Master Ti huh?” she laughed   
“Look I can’t say I blame the poor bastards, pent up with the longnecks who made you and are attempting to make sure there’s not a damn thing wrong with you lest you’re stuck on cleaning duty for the rest of your poor life, maybe a female bounty hunter who also, is trying to break you at every test and turn. Then you have Master Ti, kind words, kind tone, generally loving… now, who would you chose?”  
“Do you really hate Kamino that much?” she asked the worry evident in her voice  
“I don’t hate Kamino; I might hate the longnecks and the bounty hunters.” He admitted and the furrowing of her eye-markings in worry made his heart clench. “No, no cyare, it’s not like that, I’m just…” he sighed “Still a little upset about some things that happened,” he told her in an attempt to ease her worry.  
“Like what?” she asked her voice was laced with this worried tone and he mentally kicked himself  
“It’s nothing really,” he sighed “Okay so it’s not nothing, I’ll tell you the whole story some time, part of it is to do with General Krell.”   
“What the hell did that piss poor excuse of a Jedi do to the 501st?” she asked and he was shocked that worried turned to anger. “What rank sexist bullshit did he do, no one will tell me… the mission report is spotty at best but I feel it Rex, something happened…”   
“He betrayed the republic.”   
“Can I tell you how unshocked by that I am.” she sighed   
“I didn’t know you knew him?” he asked and she groaned this time.   
“He taught a few classes when I was a youngling, he didn’t let me or any of the other females in the class actually train, told us to sit down and watch because he wasn’t going to babysit us and make sure we didn’t chop off our own arms.” Her voice was slowly becoming laced with more venom and Rex swallowed, he hadn’t known this, and he knew Ahsoka, this wouldn’t be a happy story.  
“So… what happened…” he almost didn’t want to ask and she let out a laugh that sounded colder than he’d ever heard her sound.  
“Next time I didn’t sit out. I stood up and refused to sit out. I told him I well deserved to be trained and that one day I’ll earn his respect enough that he bowed back, he decided that a child about 7 standard years old, should be sparred against by the teacher, I ended up in the med bay, he ended up banned from teaching, I count it as a win.”   
“Why were you in the med bay?” he asked  
“He decided force pushing a child into a pillar was an acceptable teaching method, the pain I sent out to Master Plo, and his reaction to finding me on the ground with the man ready to kill me, said otherwise.” She smirked “Well worth the cracked ribs.” Rex blinked at her for several moments before he just sighed, of course, she thought that.  
“You may be insane.”   
“We all may be.” She shrugged “However that will take Kix and the rest of the medic team an entire standard year and maybe a lot of alcohol to really figure that out.” They talked for a while longer before bidding one another goodnight. Ahsoka left the now cooling water and dried herself off before getting ready and then going to bed.


	14. Am. I. Clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been super busy with school and life so I'm uploading 2 chapters right now to make up for it!  
> Please forgive me!   
> -AhsokaFreakinTano

Chapter Fourteen  
Ahsoka woke up to Padmé bustling around getting ready for their day and Ahsoka couldn’t help but ask if she was supposed to be more dressed to which Padmé shook her head,  
“You’re not, you’re my… well Jensaarai escort, you’re supposed to look imposing not in yards of flowy fabrics and lace.” She said and continued her somewhat scattered running around with the servants as Ahsoka contently sat on the bed in the woman’s room eating a light breakfast and watching the scene before her before going and getting dressed. Ahsoka met Padmé out front who was looking senatorial as ever and they got into the speeder that took them to the palace. Ahsoka couldn’t actually make herself focus too much on the meeting as they strolled through the park but rather she focused on the palace the nature around them, the general calm feeling.   
“What about you Knight Tano?” the queen asked and Ahsoka snapped back into focus, “What do you think of this war and its clones?”  
“I hope this war ends soon, I’ve seen so much…” she trailed off “for lack of a better term, darkness, it seems to taint everything it touches.” She sighed “So it’s refreshing to be here, Naboo seems relatively untouched.”   
“What do you mean?” she asked and Ahsoka came to stand beside her  
“The people may be worried, but the planet isn’t, it seems happy… I can feel the calmness through the force, it’s not something you realize you feel until you go someplace you don’t.” she paused “When I went to Shili during my sabbatical, the planet felt calm, untouched, untainted.” She noted, “Naboo feels the same, it just goes to show you that the Force is in every living thing and they react to war just as sentient beings do.”   
“Such wisdom in one so young.” The queen mused  
“Ahsoka’s wiser than a lot of us, she’s seen, done, and been through so much, she’s spent the last few months pouring over archive texts just absorbing anything that she can.” Padmé praised  
“Knight Tano, you are close with the clones, my staff and I are making a motion to ensure they won’t be… forgotten or decommissioned.”   
“Is that really going to happen…” she didn’t hide the panic from her voice  
“No, Ahsoka it’s not but we’re making sure it won’t…” Padmé assured her  
“Well, they’re men, they’re each different,” she almost scoffed “They call themselves clones, but they’re hardly copies of some bounty hunter, they each talk a little different, each walk a little different, they each have a different scent, a different face. I can tell each and every one of them apart from the one beside them based on their face, their voice, their walk, their scent. I only need one and I know who it is…” they continued walking “Kix, is one of our medics he walked with a certain urgency in his step, he’s always ready to run and change directions to find the one who needs the most help. Jesse, he sinks in his steps walks like he’s all that and then some.” She smiled “Echo walks with a… almost a panic in his step like he’s unsure of himself…” her voice fell. “Rex walks with this gait that seems stiff, but it’s more than that it’s a demand of respect, it’s changed since I first met him, it’s gotten a little stiffer…” she noted and Padmé smiled  
“Knight Tano, thank you, you have just given me the opening for this bill.”   
“Promise me you won’t let the Kaminoans do anything to them.”  
“We want the bill outlines support and a pension after the war is over, with medical care, we really don’t know the lifespan of them,” she admitted and Ahsoka tried not to think about that too much.  
“They’re not disposable, please make that clear.”   
“We will.” She assured the younger and the rest of the meeting was pretty easy, when they left Ahsoka and Padmé went to some furniture stores where the woman picked out a crib, simple light colored wood with intricate carvings along its bars, she also picked out a matching rocking chair, changing table, and drawer set to go in the room.   
“I’m almost a little sad Anakin won’t be here.”  
“Just don’t have it assembled and make him do it…” Ahsoka commented, Padmé laughed but agreed nonetheless.   
“Well let’s be getting back to the house, we have a lot of packing to do.”   
“Oh god, I forgot about that…” Ahsoka groaned they made their way back and spent the evening packing, the night outside on the patio eating, talking, and relaxing, and then turned in.  
‘Hey, I’m going to sleep, love you’  
‘We’re on our way back, we’ll probably land before you I’m sure Skywalker will break away for a bit and I’ll try too as well, love you too.’  
‘Perfect, I can’t wait to see you.’  
Ahsoka smiled and went to sleep, sooner she was asleep, sooner she’d wake, sooner she’d be back… sooner she’d see Rex.   
The next morning was a general sense of hustle and bustle, in addition, furniture, still in boxes, was delivered for a future set up. It didn’t seem to take long before the ship was loaded and they were setting off back to Coruscant which didn’t happen to be too long of a trip. It seemed before it was even midafternoon they were landing at Padmé’s apartment and unpacking yet again.  
“Rex, if the new troops are settled in till we ship out in a few come on, Senator Amidala landed, Ahsoka will be there,” Anakin stated coming up to his captain who nodded and turned to Jesse who only laughed and agreed to take over.   
“Good see your woman Captain.”  
“She’s not my…” he sighed “Never mind.” He groaned following the general into the speeder.   
When the pair arrived Ahsoka wasn’t on the landing platform and Rex soon saw why she was in the living room dictating where bags and cases were supposed to go. Rex laughed lightly watching as Anakin darted off to find the senator. He couldn’t help himself as she was leaning over to look into a container he snaked his arms around her waist holding her close in her gasp as she turned in his arms.  
“You scared me.” She said a gentle swing of the hand closing the container she was looking in as her arms came to wrap around his neck. “How are the shinnies?”   
“Annoying, loud, overzealous…” he punctuated each word with a kiss on her lips. “You’ll be at their briefing with Skywalker won’t you?” he asked her forehead pressing against his and he could feel the one remaining Akul tooth of her headdress against his skin.   
“Yeah I’ll be there, we ship out in a few days right?” she asked to which he nodded and she smiled “Too many shinies to bunk with me I bet?” her voice was hopeful and slightly devious, and he pulled her closer   
“I’ll be there when I can… or just force lock all of the doors.” He whispered against her lips before kissing her again  
“Oh really, and why my darling Captain will we need to force lock doors?” she asked with a purr and he could feel her nails gently scratching against his scalp.  
“I bet we could get creative.” He smirked and soon she was separating from him with such a speed and grace he didn’t realize what had happened until the door to the apartment hissed open to reveal Senator Organa. Rex cracked a smile, force sensing could actually be useful… he noticed Anakin walked out of the Senator’s rooms not a second later.   
“Hello, Bail,” Ahsoka greeted easily as if she hadn’t just been wrapped up in Rex’s arms pressed so tight against his Plastoid chest plate with her nails scratching against his scalp and instead had been going through these boxes the whole time. “I’ll go let Padmé know you’re here.” She added lifting a box  
“Alright snips what else needs to go where?” Anakin asked and Rex blinked, he hadn’t helped with a thing… that was… a little strange.  
“The grey garment bag…” he raised a brow and Ahsoka pointed at it “That thing, needs to go in my room.”   
“Oh are these your formal dresses?” Anakin asked lifting it up  
“Yes and no peeking it’s a surprise to put it in my room and leave it Skyguy.” She said with a pointed glare before leaving the main room again.   
“Captain Rex, good to see you again.” Bail greeted  
“You as well Senator Organa.” He replied and soon Padmé was out and Rex made himself useful by helping Ahsoka carry various items where they needed to go. Soon he was in her room as Bail and Padmé talked about senate stuff in the living room and Anakin was in Padmé’s rooms.   
“So what’d you end up getting?” he asked with a pointed smirk and she rolled her eyes.   
“You’re just going to have to wait and see.” She told him with a purr in her voice as she all but sauntered the short steps towards him. “Was that picture not enough?” she asked standing close enough to almost touch him but didn’t, tease.  
“I mean I still have it… in person’s always better.”   
“Then you best try real hard to bunk with me when we ship out.” She taunted and darted away from him again. Tease.  
Soon they left, and soon they were getting prepped for their next mission before this Gala thing, that Rex was now forced to go to, and Ahsoka seemed just as generally irritated about it as he did. Didn’t stop her from making sure his dress uniform was cleaned, pressed, and stored safely in her closet at Padmé’s though.   
Even sooner it seemed Ahsoka and Anakin were standing on the gangplank of the ship watching the new batch walk onto the ship, armor clean, white, no blue. Shinnies… yeah, it fits.  
“What do you think about this batch?” Ahsoka asked him as they watched them walk up and into the ship in a neat formation each with a small pack of whatever personal effects they’d be stashing in their bunks compartment.  
“They seem enthused, what about you?”  
“I’ve not heard the best.” She laughed “But I think they may have a slightly harsh dose of reality coming for them.”   
“Oh, so you’ll take point on their introduction briefing?”   
“Not on your life,” she replied and soon they followed the last of the troops into the ship.   
As they started their takeoff towards their next destination of this hopefully brief mission, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex gathered the new batch into one of the hangers, the annual introduction briefing.   
It started off normally enough, Rex started talking, then Anakin started and she just stood there, arms crossed loosely at her back as she listened to the speech she’s heard hundreds of times. The speech seemed awfully similar to every time before that. Welcome to the 501st, you’re the best of the best, you will be tested, and you will be tried. But there were some differences from before.   
“We are fortunate enough to have two generals, your other general is Ahsoka Tano Jensaarai knight and my former Padawan.” His com beeped after that. “Sorry I’m late for a meeting, Ahsoka will answer any questions you any of you have if you have none you’re dismissed.” He noted and took his leave Ahsoka smiling gently coming to stand next to Rex watching as a good chunk of the clones dismantled.   
“So tell me something, Commander Tano.” One started and Ahsoka instantly raised a brow. “Aren’t you a little young to be a knight.”  
“Its general baby face and I’m older than you.” She crossed her arms, oh boy Rex was right they would be troublemakers. It caused a few of the others to chuckle.   
“Oh feisty,” he smirked and she only glanced at Rex. “Tell me, how does one get to be a Jedi Knight.”   
“I’m no Jedi.” She replied easily her arms still crossed and Rex could see her agitation, these were the button pushers that were for sure, he made a mental note to bar them from his list for Mandalore.   
“If you ask me we don’t need no damn Jetii leading us in this war we can take care of the clankers on our own.” Another started and Ahsoka scoffed  
“Well then hatchling, it’s a good thing I’m no Jetii.” She spat the word back at him. Rex could see it, the way she stood, the way her Lekku colored she was getting irritated and beyond that was coming soon, either they backed off or she’d explode it’d be one of the two and he didn’t dare interfere with either side.   
“Alright if you’re so damn special Akul Bait why don’t you wear any armor?” another asked and Rex heard the growl in her throat.   
“Look you little mismatched FNG.” She started stalking up to him almost eye level. “I don’t need armor cause I’m your fucking first line of defense to make sure you and your other squad of jesters don’t get sent back to Kamino in fucking pieces got it.” Her voice was low, dangerous, venom, and she all but relished in the way he looked a little scared “So if you and the rest of test tube squad here wanna go a couple rounds, I’m open to sparring and then you’ll see why I don’t need no damn Plastoid armor.” She glared.   
“Uh oh, someone pissed off the Kid better put her down for a nap.” Another started and Rex sighed pinching the bridge of his nose watching as Ahsoka rounded on and had the offending clone pined against the durasteel floor, a saber positioned against his skull so he could feel the cool metal against his temple. She effectively had his entire body pinned. One leg was across his hip where most of her weight was, the other up and extended to pin his arm to the floor, his other arm trapped under him and she looked dangerous, Ahsoka’s other hand was Resting on his neck, nails biting into the skin in a grip that threatened danger.   
“If you ever call me that again, if you or any of your squad of half-assed bottom of the DNA scraps question my resolve, my leadership, my abilities again, you will be sent back to Kamino with a lobotomy, you’ll be stuck on cleaning crew for the rest of your life. I’ve been fighting in this war long before you’re sorry ass could probably walk and I will not be questioned now. Am. I. Clear.” Her voice was venom and he shook his head. “You’re a big boy use your words…” she commanded   
“Yes, you’re clear General Tano.” He said his voice strained and soon she was off of him again. Saber clipped and turned on her heel and walked off, everything about her said ‘stay away’ and those that knew her did just that, some looking at the clone now sitting upon the ground and wondering what the hell he’d done to deserve her wraith.   
“You went too far, you all did. I’ve been fighting alongside General Tano since she was a good head shorter. She’s earned her rank and her titles, don’t make her your enemy…” he started controlling himself as best he could. “Our last battle she almost got herself killed pushing our squad away from a blast, she lived, got herself stuck in bacta for a few rotations but she lived. We wouldn’t have. None of us would have unless she had done that.” He crossed his arms “Her heart stopped while we were getting her back on the flagship. So if you have any issues with her leading us, check and leave them here, this shit ends now.” He said and left without another word.   
Rex walked through the ship making his way towards the sparring area and Jesse met him at the door.   
“Who do we have to punch?” he asked and Rex groaned   
“New squad of shinnies pissed her off… please tell me she’s not accidentally killing anyone…” he asked as they walked further in. She was in fact sparring, hard, no sabers, no boots, no gloves, clones she was going against didn’t have any armor but several already looked a little sore.  
“Not yet, but you may want to calm her down.”  
“Oh hell no, I’m not talking to her right now, they called her Commander, Akul bait, and kid… all in one meeting… she needs to blow off some steam.”  
“I’m sure you can come up with another way for her to blow off steam,” Jesse commented with an eyebrow wiggle  
“Shut it.” He replied and walked closer to the ring. She was still going, her breaths labored pants, her fighting different than normal but coming on top in every round. Of course, Cole was one to go at her with, Rex had to give the kid credit he had balls. Rex watched her for a while longer before sighing and stripping off his armor, he knew how she fought, he’d been part of those that taught her in the first place, yes the temple did some, but he and some of the boys did the rest. Rex waiting for a few others to get their asses flipped onto the mats and check out before making sure no one had serious injuries, pinging Kix to come down just in case anyhow before he stepped into the ring that’d formed.   
“I’m next.” He commented and noticed her, really took the moment to look at her. Her eyes were wide but not in terror in anger, in rage, they looked wild but also predatory, he half wondered if she would look similar on Shili when hunting. He remembered the story about having to prove herself in her tribe to hunt and couldn’t help but think this probably brought that back.   
“You’re not going to win.” She taunted him her eyes still the same her stripes a brighter blue almost. He readied himself and she took a fairly relaxed stance, they circled one another for a while before she finally took a lunge towards him which he blocked and deflected. Their sparring continued with every attack he blocked, every one he did at her she also blocked, countered, or just out skirted him. It went on far longer than any of the others and their audience hadn’t diminished in fact it may have grown. This went on for several minutes when each had the other seemingly pinned somehow they wormed out. And rex wasn’t going to lie, he’d be sore, she was fighting without withholding her punches that was for sure, a few jabs to his kidneys didn’t feel like sunshine and rainbows. He didn’t want to harm her yet from remembering the days of teaching her she ‘wasn’t made of kriffing glass’ and he didn’t intend to let that come up as a fighting word so he didn’t withhold, too much, either.   
Soon though Rex had one hand on her collar and the other on her wrist using the force of his body to bring her crashing to the mat her face laying on it with a resounding thud, he quickly grabbed her other arm and pinned them against the small of her back with one of his hands plus a fair bit of weight effectively trapping her watching as her hands tried to claw at his own for purchase. His legs effectively straddled her waist as he watched her chest heave against the mat. The other arm put a fair bit of pressure on her shoulder keeping her torso pinned as well. His legs rested on either side of her hips and with enough force there kept them from coming up and trying to kick him in the head. Rex panted, sweaty and a little worn out, as he bent down to press his mouth effectively against the side of her Montrals,  
“Do you yield?” he asked and got a growl with a sputtering of Togruti in response. He chuckled and felt the slight shudder in her body under his weight. “I ask again. Do you yield?” he said just as close and she growled again, though her struggles got softer.   
“I yield…” she finally stated heaving against the mat and Rex smirked letting off his weight easily before finding himself against the mats staring up at the lights above. Soon her face popped over his own blocking out the bulk of the lighting, how had she… and he was pinned… his arms trapped just above his head with her own hands.   
“You underestimated your opponent, such a pity.” She all but purred at him now and bent towards his ear. “My quarters… hopefully soon…” she added before letting up and giving him a hand, oh that was a trap… he knew it was… but he didn’t go for it… didn’t bring her down again.   
He watched as she replaced her boots and gloves and sabers before walking out and chuckled briefly sticking around for a bit to chat before kitting back up and heading out. He stopped at the bridge and unsurprisingly she wasn’t there.   
“Uh, are you alright?” Anakin started “I heard Ahsoka was sparring a bit ago.”   
“Shinnies pissed her off, she told them, then blew off some steam I’m gonna go try and find her make sure she’s calmed down and isn’t actually sore.” He noted and was dismissed soon after.


	15. Coming Undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the long gap of updating   
> Warning: Smut in this chapter.

Chapter Fifteen   
Rex easily made his way through the halls of the ship before coming to Ahsoka’s quarters, he didn’t know if he should knock… or… just go in… he settled on knocking and soon got a ‘come in’ from the other side. He entered the passcode and walked in seeing her facing the opposite direction from him looking for something before sighing and turning to face him.   
“How’re feeling?” he asked and she smirked and he didn’t think it was actually possible, even with how small space was, for her to be in front of him that quickly. Her arms were around him one pressed against his head in seemingly no time at all and she was kissing him.   
“Better now…” she purred against him on her tiptoes, he noticed out of her boots and gloves again and kissing him deeply.   
“I take it you’ve calmed from a bit of your rage…” he started his arms snaking around her loosely as he kissed along her face, her lips, her jaw, listening to her subtle almost silent sounds.  
“Damn baby-faced little-” he cut her off with a pointed nip against her jawline that hitched her breath in her throat “Rex…” she breathed out her nails digging in slightly more against his head.   
“Easy Cyare, you got your message across.” He said against her skin and didn’t miss the way her back arched closer to him.   
“I feel sticky…” she noted and he chuckled placing a kiss between her Montrals.   
“We can fix that,” he mentioned and she blushed “I don’t have to-“  
“No, I want you to.” She purred and moved away from him just a step. “If you want to…”   
“Trust me I do…” he told her and she smiled gently, there was still a hint and a remainder of that predatory-ness in her eyes as she sauntered into the fresher and started turning on the water he took that as a cue to start kitting out of his armor. He could hear the water turning on and he could also hear her moving about in the refresher. She came out a few moments later and smirked, this wasn’t strange, she’d seen Rex in his undersuit plenty of times. He looked at her for a moment before bringing her close again his hands roaming along her while his mouth claimed her own she was soon effectively pinned against the far wall of her rooms as he trapped her against it easily his mouth trailing from her lips down her jaw and along her throat his hands finding the top of the zipper of her top and giving it a tug down before he paused making sure she was okay, when he got nothing to stop him he continued with the zipper, cursing gently as he reached the buckle but it was quickly dismantled as well and soon her top was open. He couldn’t help but stare at her as she looked away from him he caught her wrist pressing gentle feather light kisses along her pulse point and a light nip against her skin as he looked at her.   
“Why are you looking away?” he asked pressing his forehead against her own as she peered up at him.   
“This is new…”   
“Are you scared?”  
“Nervously excited…” she decided   
“Say the word and I’ll stop.” He gently kissed her again and she growled   
“Don’t you dare.” Was the reply he got back as his hand roamed across her stomach, the heat coming off of her almost more than he thought possible. As he kissed along her neck and now partially exposed collar again he heard the sound of the locks turning and smirked giving her a gentle bite, she was still focused enough to prevent anyone from walking in. His hand trailed up from her waist to her chest and her breath hitched in her throat again, her hands digging into his shoulders with more for than there had been before and the gentle scrape of her nails wasn’t unwelcome. He cupped one of her breasts in hand giving it a gentle squeeze that earned him a quiet sound. His thumb grazed over the fabric and soon he peered down at what was covering her. What he saw made him bite his lip, black lace with a black band, the straps coming to make a racerback style in the back and the clasp in the front, a small metal bar and snap type thing that kept the garment closed, just barely,   
“Get this while shopping?” he mused gently and she nodded he smirked soon helping her get the entire top off “I like it, wasn’t too much of a challenge.” He smirked and kissed her again her hand scratching along his shoulder and one against his scalp as he bit along the bottom of her lip before she had her tongue in his mouth. He continued to knead her breast in his hand before pulling back slightly watching her take in deep gasp-like breaths   
“As much fun as I’m having, we still do need to shower off…” he mentioned and she nodded. He smirked walking into the fresher now almost full of steam and stripping down before entering the fresher. It didn’t take too long for Ahsoka to join him and he had to bring her against his chest, he couldn’t help himself at this point.   
“You’re beautiful.” He whispered against her Montrals and he could tell she was blushing as she molded herself against him.   
“Can I say the same of you?” she asked almost timid and he nodded feeling her hand trace against the scar on his chest nails scraping lightly, he hadn’t realized it was sensitive until then letting out a sound from deep in his throat as he roughly claimed her lips again one hand reaching under the soap dispenser using it to his advantage as he lathered up her body paying attention to how she reacted his hands trailed over her rear Lekku and this time she moaned, straight up moaned against his neck and bit down against his skin.   
“Are you alright…”   
“Better than alright,” she replied her lips going over the spot she’d bitten worrying the wound. “Sensitive…” she admitted and he smirked and continued relishing in the way she reacted. He’d be lying if he said this wasn’t having an effect on him, and at this point, she was practically grinding against him. He groaned claiming her neck and collar with his mouth sucking hard until he knew marks would be left, hissing at the sting of her nails digging against his skin, but he wasn’t about to complain. He moved pinning her against the side of the shower the water still splattering on his back as he crowded her against the wall.   
“What do you want?” he asked against her Montrals trailing kisses down to her Lekku and across her chest.   
“You…” it was an almost breathless response and he smirked.   
“What does that entail?” he asked and she growled  
“Everything… Rex please… don’t…” she whimpered when he sucked a mark onto one of her breasts worrying the mark after with his tongue. “Please…” she dug her nails into his shoulders.   
“You want me?” he almost growled against her neck before claiming her lips again. One hand bracing against the wall the other trailing across her hips, “You want me…” he repeated and she nodded looking at him with wide blue eyes.   
“Yes… please…” she all but begged and let out a breathy moan as his hand trailed across her core. “R-Rex…”   
“I got you…” he assured her rubbing one finger along her slit. “I love you…” he whispered inserting one finger into her core and he swore her nails would draw blood with how hard they were digging into his skin. He groaned putting his head next to her as her mouth latched onto his collar again as he worked one and then two fingers into her feeling the way her body shuddered against him, her teeth biting down hard, and he supposed that was both better and worse than the loud sounds she’d been making before. He continued working his fingers in her until he swore she’d come undone just on his hand, he slowly withdrew which earned him a needy whimper.   
“Easy cyar’ika,” he chuckled gently moving her head to kiss her deeply again. “I’ve got something better in mind… if you’re willing…” she nodded and he gave her a pressing look.   
“Yes… please… Rex…” he’d never heard her sound like that before, first off he’d never heard her all but beg, but he’d never heard her sound like that, the way her voice sounded breathless, her chest heaving, “I love you.” She whispered and he smiled kissing her moving one of her legs and then the other over his hips and on his waist pressing her against the wall.   
“I love you too,” he kissed her again using one hand to guide himself to her and slowly worked himself in watching closely to how her eyes closed tight her face saying scrunched and her sounds almost pained whimpers “You alright?” he asked and it was several seconds before she nodded. He kissed her gently as he worked himself in and finally bottomed out letting out a breathless moan of his own. He waited, waited until her face relaxed until her eyes stopped being shut so tight. “I have you.” He reminded her and she nodded her arms wrapped tight around his neck.   
“Okay…” she said after a while her eyes opening to look in his own; “I’m okay…” she assured him her breathing still heavy.   
“You’re sure…” he asked and the pressing of her heel into the back of his thigh assured him she was. He started moving, slowly at first, letting her get used to him, he was generally above average, clones didn’t mean all the same size, but he was sure there were bound to be some differences given their species. She was, however, seemingly getting used to him, her head tipping back until her Montrals almost touched the shower wall and Rex used it to his advantage to get at her neck again while it was exposed. One hand trailed grasping her breast again his thumb stroking her nipple earning another wanton sound from her throat, he could feel it against his lips as he sucked another mark onto her skin. He picked up his pace noticing how her nails trailed up and down his back, at the very least there’d be angry red marks if not blood. He growled claiming her lips his tongue entering her mouth as he continued angling himself slightly and was rewarded with a shudder and her pulling him closer if that was actually possible.   
“R-Rex…” she panted against his lips and he could feel himself getting closer switching hands at her chest.   
“Ah…” he groaned as she found his neck again “’soka… damn” he cursed keeping her pressed against the wall her hands around his shoulder acting as support, his pace becoming a bruising force and he could feel skin break this time, her mouth staying over the wound before she let go letting out sounds that were better than anything he’d heard. Breathless moans, whimpers, his name, curses in both basic and Togruti, all intermingling and he could tell, knew, could feel, could see her coming undone before him and he smirked leaning on the other side of her so her mouth was closest to the non-bleeding side.   
“’Soka, come undone for me. I want to see you, feel you… everything…” he whispered and the hand not on her chest went to her hip with an almost bruising force.   
“Oh Force-“ she whimpered “Rex… I’m…” she started her eyes shutting again and he pounded into her with a pace that resulted in a loud slapping sound that could be heard over the water, he knew he wouldn’t be lasting much longer and by the way she was shaking against him, she wouldn’t either. He was right of course, it wasn’t much longer than she came letting out his name like a prayer before biting down, just as hard as she did before on the junction between his neck and collar and he swore he felt fangs. That did it in for him as well feeling her walls clamp down around him with a force he wasn’t actually sure was possible caused him to climax as well his forehead resting against the wall next to her head. He was sure he’d said her name, probably not how she did. When he came down from his high he noticed how shakily she was still holding onto him and he gently eased one leg down and then the other slipping out of her easily.   
“I got you…” he whispered holding her close against his chest his breath still heavy pants, noticing how she stilled shuddered from his breath on her Montrals. “Easy cyare, easy…” he cautioned keeping her back pressed against the wall still, waiting until her heart didn’t sound like it’d beat out of her chest. “I got you…” he reassured her and slowly the grip on his shoulders loosened   
“Rex…”   
“I know I know… let’s get you cleaned up and in bed…” he told her and helped her wash herself, making sure she didn’t crash to the ground, she seemed rather wobbly and he couldn’t help but take a good sense of pride in that, sure he himself was tired, but he was still standing. They finished and he turned off the water wrapping her in a towel before setting her on the toilet while he dried himself off and replaced his under suit’s shorts. He didn’t think he’d need much else. He walked out of the fresher going and grabbing a pair of panties, and what looked to be a large tunic for her to wear. He helped her dry off as she smiled at him with such affection he couldn’t help but return it.   
“Come on cyare,” he said once she was dressed and picked her up depositing her onto the bed and climbing in next to her.   
“Thank you.”   
“Why are you thanking me?”   
“Because you were loving and careful… made it not so scary…” she whispered   
“Were you worried about that come your cycle?” he asked as she curled against him and gave him a nod.   
“I would have been just as careful.” He assured her   
“I wouldn’t have wanted you to be.” She replied   
“I’m sure you wouldn’t have.” He kissed between her Montrals “Sleep now Ahsoka,” he kissed her again. “I love you.”   
“I love you too.” She nestled against him more and soon she was easily asleep.   
It was another several hours before either of them bothered to wake up again; Rex woke up first peppering the top of her Montrals with light kisses until she herself awoke. Her body pressed snugly against his own, her skin against his. Her blue eyes peered up at him and a gentle smile followed suit.   
“We have a briefing still Cyare…” he said softly and she groaned to which he chuckled and got up first smiling as she made another displeased sound. “Come on, get up…” he said slipping his undersuit back on. He did openly stare however as she sat up, the sheet pooling at her hips, and stretch out her torso twisting one way and then the other, her neck the following suit. Each with its own set of pops and clicks that he swore didn’t sound good, but she seemed pleased with them. Rex couldn’t help but stare at the marks on her skin, now shades of brown and purple and he checked himself over once in the mirror just to make sure he was hidden. He then watched her stand up and go over to her drawer pulling out yet another set of undergarments; these were simpler than before with a jersey material in navy blue with just a trimming of lace on the bottom of the cups, the matching panties similarly were a jersey with a lace trim at the waist. He didn’t have a lot longer to analyze them however as she soon had her pants and then top back on again. Her boots, gloves, and gauntlets followed suit and he handed her the sabers before opening the door to check to see if the coast was clear, when it was he walked out and she easily followed.   
Rex noticed that she seemed far more relaxed than before, either no longer wanting to kill a new clone, or just pleasantly sated, he didn’t know he hoped the latter, there’d be a bit of pride in that. They walked onto the bridge and Anakin turned to look at them with a grin Rex wasn’t sure he liked seeing, it was the exact grin of someone who knew something but wasn’t telling the rest of them and he swallowed.   
“I see you’re calmer from last night’s little… outburst.”   
“Everything I said was true,” Ahsoka replied with loosely crossed arms.   
“Good to see Captain Rex could be there to help calm you down.” Then Rex saw something he didn’t think he’d seen from the General, okay maybe he had but he didn’t like it every time it happened, the general winked… at them both and all Ahsoka did was look away for a moment before clearing her throat and going over the battle plans for Carida.  
Later when Anakin was in his quarters he called Padmé who answered not a few moments after.   
“Hey you don’t usually call when you’re still on route, everything alright?” She asked and he smiled   
“Oh it’s great, Ahsoka almost killed a new clone for mouthing off, about castrated the rest of the squad, then sparred with some of the boys for a while kicking their ass until Rex and her essentially… well Jesse described it as ‘so much sexual tension you didn’t need a saber to cut it’” he was laughing  
“Is she okay?” Padmé asked sounding worried  
“Oh she’s better than okay, Rex calmed her down in her quarters, she may be a bit sore though…” he smirked and Padmé sighed rolling her eyes  
“Anakin Skywalker, using your connection with Ahsoka to spy on her in intimate moments is just wrong.” But she was smiling. “About time, I was hoping they’d do something before her cycle, they’ll need the practice,”   
“Hang on you can say things like that but I can’t?!” he exclaimed, “It’s not spying if it comes at you like a durasteel wall.”   
“Oh my god…”   
“I bet they said that.”  
“Anakin!” she sighed, the pair talked for a while longer before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leave comments and suggestions I'd love to hear it.   
> -AhsokaFreakinTano


	16. Battles, Research, and Dancing oh my

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update again finished up Spring semester (woop woop) now I have 5 events tomorrow for May the 4th be with you. A week off, and then summer (final) semester.   
> Wanna see my adventures? Follow me on Instagram @ahsokafreakingtano

Chapter Sixteen  
Carida seemed pretty standard, as far as planetary fights went. The first portion of the battle was relatively, normal, Rex did cringe a bit a bit at the amount of new clones getting shot down, not all killed but many of them injured. No armor painting for them, that was the rule first battle done and dusted then you could paint your armor. Rex noticed Ahsoka was fighting just as hard as ever, including defending ‘test tube squad’ sometimes called ‘pull out squad’ depending on her mood. Rex noticed that she seemed to stick closer to him when they weren’t fighting, he couldn’t tell if it was just her generally tense mood, or something else but he couldn’t say that he minded.   
General Skywalker just ‘happened’ to bunk them together which lead her to sleeping almost directly on top of him like a cat, couldn’t say he minded the pressure either, it was a comfort, the pressure plus the weight, he honestly didn’t know he wanted it until he had it. However watching the shinnies complain, he could live without, and it was the most basic things too ‘why does the general get his own tent’ cause he’s the general… ‘Ok then why does general’ with a sneer mind you, ‘Tano, bunk with you’ because Skywalker is protective. On, and on, until the battle began then they mostly shut up. Then it was making bets with some of the ‘veteran’ troopers about who could shoot the most down, which proved to be harmless until the batch of pull outs broke formation and charged forward behind cover, that was weak, and now they were a target.  
“What the hell are they doing!?” he heard it from Jesse first before he looked   
“What are you shinnies doing out there!” he yelled at them through their coms  
“We saw an opening sir,”   
“Yeah doesn’t look like an opening looks like a target… don’t kriffing move or I will ship your asses back to Kamino.” He growled at them and soon caught a disgruntled sigh from his left; he turned spotted Ahsoka who just gave Rex a look before igniting her sabers and crouching low.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked and she couldn’t see his face but it was displeased.  
“Rescuing pullout squad before they get sent back to Kamino in pieces.” She replied before using the force and sending herself high into the air landing on top of their cover. She made herself a better target, which Rex didn’t like, while screaming at the squad, which he happened to enjoy, and did actually get them a hand hold to push forward. With as many coms as he had going it was sometimes hard to pick out their responses but he could hear Ahsoka, probably without the com actually, and she wasn’t happy. The Togrutan General threw in enough insults to rival them all, and enough curses in Togruti even Jesse and Kix stopped for a moment to really listen to her.   
“Damn, they’ve done it now… Kix get the burn kit prepped…” Jesse started and Kix sighed   
“That will only actually help them if she cuts them with her saber…” he paused hearing her spat something nasty at them in Togruti and chuckled “Which she just might… getting the burn kit…”   
“She’s not gonna stab them… I hope.” Rex started and then gave the order to push forward.   
Ahsoka hearing it in her lecturing match sighed jumped back over the cover to crouch in front of the clones and glared at them.   
“If you so much as move away from this position by a centimeter I’m personally signing your reassignment orders, we’re not done here, that’s a damn order.” Her voice was firm, venom laced, and final. She didn’t wait for their response before hopping the wall and running head first, which again Rex didn’t like, into the oncoming droids. The ‘pullout squad’ couldn’t help but sit there and watch in mixed feelings of awe and anger.   
“We can’t just sit here…”   
“Then shoot them down and don’t shoot her or the other.” Another offered and they did that. The battle ended relatively well and sure enough the squad was still there when the fight ended. Ahsoka walked back to them her arms crossed, marking raised, and sighed.  
“You have got to be some of the most insolent childish shinnies I’ve ever seen…” she rolled her eyes but her tone was still commanding. “If any of you dare try a stunt like that again, I’ll personally send you back to Kamino for reconditioning.” She threatened “If you see an opening you check with a superior which at this point is everyone and the rock you’re hiding behind. You don’t just lunge forward making yourself a target and getting a bunch of others shot.” She spat the last word at them. “You can leave your safety rock but you’re on medical assist from now until we leave this planet. Am. I. Clear.” Her lips pursed together and they all nodded, stood, saluted, and called out ‘sir-yes-sir’ in unison before leaving.   
“Good, Kix needs the help, only when we leave back for Coruscant will you be allowed to paint your armor,”   
“But Sir its first battle…”   
“But trooper, you’re pullout squad, you survive the full fight you can paint your armor simple as that.”   
“You can’t make those-” she rounded on him eyes that intense glare from the other day.   
“The shit I can’t. I’m your General bitch.” She replied and then turned and walked away. “Med Bay… Now!” she said as she walked to the command post. By the time she got there she just looked generally annoyed over actually murderous. The bridge of her nose pinched between her thumb and forefinger.  
“I see… what did you call them…” Anakin started  
“Pullout squad… they killed test tube… it’s just pullout.”   
“Well, I see they got their punishment.”  
“I just hope they’ll actually be a help to Kix and not another pain in the ass.” She sighed and shook her head. They turned their attention back to the holomap for a while, making new plans for the next oncoming battle before they decided to turn in for the night.   
“Cyare…” Rex started as soon as they were alone and she looked at him. “Are you alright?” he asked coming to pull her against his chest.   
“I’m fine, they’re the issue…” she grumbled and he laughed taking his helmet off and then kissing her deeply.   
“They’ll learn.”   
“Or get themselves killed…” she paused “Look, I know we don’t talk about it, Mandalore… whatever little list you’ve started… keep them off.” She told him and he only nodded before kissing her again.   
“They weren’t ever on it.” He replied smoothly, the pair separated before kitting down for a couple of hours of sleep, Ahsoka taking her position curled up on his chest, Rex’s arms wrapped loosely around her.  
It was short lived, another battle, another round of feeling laser fire almost hit their skin. Another battle done and won, another stint in the Med bay for pullout squad, and Ahsoka spent the next break going over intel, attempting to find out more, and threatening to just ‘go on my own and get the damn numbers’ which was shot down by Rex and Anakin the second it came out of her mouth. It was acquired regardless and soon their battles, here, for the moment, were done. The 501st legion lost a good portion of its men, most of them new, some battle worn vets in there as well. It lead them to being relieved by Mundi and his clones.  
“Does this mean you’ll be missing this Gala?” Ahsoka asked the other  
“Thankfully.”  
“Damn it… Anakin can I stay here with Master Mundi I think he really needs the help…”  
“Not a chance… Senator Amidala will have both our heads if we miss.”   
“Aw crap.” She made a face and crossed her arms while Mundi laughed.   
“I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it fun Knight Tano, I just found it so painfully boring I was falling asleep where I stood.”   
“That’s it I’m going to have to drink a lot of Caf before this…” she grumbled and Rex couldn’t help the chuckle that emerged.   
“You’ll be fine Snips, a little talking, a little gloating, a little assurance of ‘yes we’ll win this war’ and ‘oh I’m sure things will be fine’, light snacking throughout, oh and dancing.”   
“Like formal ballroom dancing…?” she raised a marking.  
“It’s a formal event so yes.” Anakin replied and she groaned “Uh oh, we’re going to have to have a crash course in ballroom.”   
“If it makes you feel better General Tano, I don’t know how to dance either.” Rex admitted and Ahsoka smiled at him.   
“Are you going Captain?” Mundi asked and the clone nodded  
“General Tano requested I escort her and keep her company, seemed more fitting than a particular Senator Pining after her all week on her data pad.” Rex said and Ahsoka blushed  
“I’m being pinned after… we’re getting off topic… He doesn’t know how to dance either.”   
“Well then it’s a crash course for both of you.” Anakin decided and by that night they were back on the loaded up ships, minus the bulk of perishable supplies, they left that with the clones on the ground.  
“I’m not being pinned after…” Ahsoka commented as she dropped off the data pad signed with orders to the trooper that asked as she and Rex made their rounds in the hangers.   
“Really because I heard the thing go off at all times of the day… I saw the messages.” There was something in how she said it that was new, Ahsoka wasn’t sure what it was yet… but she was ready to find out.  
“You act like I’ve responded besides being civil.”   
“Still.” He grumbled and Ahsoka brushed against him as they walked   
“Still nothing D’bhem,” her voice was low. “I’m yours remember?” she whispered just as quiet and Rex nodded fully wanting to remind her of that here but knowing he couldn’t.  
“I’m yours.” He replied just as soft as they walked around the corner towards the back of the hanger usually reserved for painting, they spotted pullout squad and a few others taping off and painting their armor the classic 501st blue.   
“Well, well, well learn you lesson?” She asked with a smirk and they grumbled a little  
“Yes General.”   
“Good, keep that up and you won’t get yourselves killed.”   
“Are you getting some armor for yourself Sir?” one asked and she raised a brow  
“No need if I needed it he’d be the first to force me to wear it.” She laughed pointing at Rex, they left soon after heading to the mess hall, eating some rations with the usual crowd.  
“So, how goes the stress release.” Jesse piped up and Rex nearly chocked, Ahsoka on the other hand didn’t even falter, she continued eating normally.   
“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She finally shot back with a smirk. “I’m just not sure how much longer it’ll last…” she looked at Rex with a devious glance. “I have someone pinning after me as of this moment.” She laughed and Rex growled, actually and fully growled.  
“The shit you do.”   
“The shit I don’t.” She replied and Jesse, Kix, Echo, and Cole laughed.   
“Uh oh, is there some competition Captain?” Echo started and Ahsoka laughed about to open her mouth and respond with something sassy probably, however that died in her throat as she was slid across the short distance of the bench to be nestled against Rex’s armor, he was straddling the bench and now she was as well, her rear Lekku pressed between Plastoid armor.   
“I said…” he growled next to her Montral making her eyes widen slightly “The shit you do.”   
“But I do have someone pinning after me as you so put it…” she replied  
“No competition.”   
“Oh not even a little.” She laughed and the others rolled their eyes. One of his arms came to trap her against him around his waist the other continuing to eat. Ahsoka continued to attempt to, a little hard with one Lekku against armor, Montrals being tickled all but constantly, and a hand tracing circles on her stomach with a pressure that could turn restrictive.   
They left then, sneaking back to Ahsoka’s rooms, it was easier than Rex’s too many clones too close. It wasn’t long before Rex had her pinned against the wall of the small space, registering the familiar click of the lock of her door, before he continued.   
“Do you really think I’d go for someone else?” she asked and he only shrugged as he continued placing kisses on her jawline. “You know I wouldn’t.”   
“I know… I just don’t like this particular pinner.” He laughed and her breath hitched as it vibrated through her Montrals.   
“Why’s that?”   
“I can’t punch him.” He replied and she smiled rolled her eyes and kissed him deeply.   
“Well I prefer you out of jail so no punching.” She replied and soon words or coherent sentences were all but forgotten in a tangle of limbs and breathy moans intermingled with needy whines and a few curses and demands to ‘stop teasing or I will cut it off with my saber.’ Until they were both, happily sated, curled up against one another, skin pressing against skin, and drifted off for the few hours that they had until duty called and they were up again.   
Rex was checking on the Med Bay’s resupply list as they were starting their decent into Coruscant.  
“So Captain…” Kix started and the other nodded for him to go on as he continued going over reports. “You and General Tano…” the blond looked up this time “slept together?”   
“Yes you’re point…”   
“Well I just wanted to give you a heads up about certain things… I’ve done some research and-“  
“Research… how do you do research on what Ahsoka likes in bed…” his eyes narrowed and Kix put up his hands  
“I meant Togruta in general… down boy.” He replied and cleared his throat “Anyway, I have a file I’ll send it to you.”   
“Do you think I need the help?”  
“No, but I’m just saying it could up your game. Plus, she’s going to have a cycle soon, and no matter how good you are apparently even very few male Togruta can keep up with their mates in heat…” He replied and Rex got a ping on his pad, sure enough, the file, a large file and now both of Rex’s brows rose as he downloaded it, for curiosity of course,   
“Why do you have this much information…” he smirked “Oh I get it now… you had a thing for General Ti, you’re one of those… I get it now.”   
“No that’s not what it is!” Kix defended “I’m a good medic when General Tano was assigned to us I started looking into how to make sure she’d be okay and this came up… I just… curiosity,”   
“No curiosity is a list that’s one page this this is blatant research.” Rex rolled his eyes. “You can admit you have a thing for General Ti, I think a lot of our newer ones have that too.” He jested and finished off the resupply order sending it off.   
“It is not!”   
“Yeah, yeah, just keep it professional when she comes in for her measurement updates.” He replied and left rolling his eyes, poor Kix. Rex actually started reading the file while walking through the ship; he bumped, quite literally, into Ahsoka who was also reading something.   
“What’s got your attention?” he asked as they walked together  
“Resupply sign offs, you?”  
“Uh…” he paused “Kix sent me a file, nothing big.”   
“Oh really, what’s it about?” she asked and before he could actually even make anything like an attempt to stop her she had the damn thing in her hand.  
“Why does Kix have this…” she asked just skimming it at first pausing at some point with a raised brow or a shift of her weight.  
“I’m guessing hots for General Ti.”   
“Well, I’m both worried and encouraged by the level of research.” She laughed handing the pad back. “You should try a bit of those, could be fun.” She shrugged and he paused  
“Wait you’re serious…”  
“You honestly think you alone will be able to keep up with me during a cycle?” she asked in a hushed tone.   
“I didn’t think I’d be that awful.”  
“It’s a lot to handle, might wanna employ some of those.” She smirked and he followed her to the bridge.   
“Rex, perfect, we’re on leave till after the Gala so tomorrow morning you’re expected bright and early by Senator Amidala and myself… you too snips.”  
“Damn…” she groaned   
“For what sir?” he asked  
“We have 2 and a half rotations to turn you both into somewhat decent dancers.” He informed them. “Oh wear your casual uniform, no use in attempting to dance in full armor.”   
“Sir yes sir…” he replied and Ahsoka groaned again   
“Yeah but I don’t want to dance.”   
“Yeah well someone may ask you so don’t be rude.”   
“Why are you so chipper about this shit?!” She snapped causing a few on the deck to glance in her direction for a moment.   
“Cause for once I’m not the only one suffering.” Anakin replied and they finished the landing sequence and soon they were disembarking again. Ahsoka had finished up her duties and went back to Padmé’s apartment first after bidding goodnight to Rex, she’d see him tomorrow.  
“Ahsoka you’re back how was it?” Padmé asked with a beaming smile  
“Anakin already told you…” she narrowed her eyes  
“Told me what? That a squad of new clones upset you, that you then sparred, or that you and Rex slept together… and more then cuddling…” the woman smirked and Ahsoka blushed  
“Force peeper…” she grumbled and was soon embraced by the other  
“Nonsense, but tell me how was it… are you happy?”  
“Very, it was… nice?” she offered “I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to say…” she supplied and Padmé continued to press for details while she made dinner; she eventually got all of them much to Ahsoka’s blushing awkwardness.   
“It’s girl talk this is just what you do.” The other offered while she continued cooking.   
“I’m happy it happened… but I'm probably closer to my cycle than I thought… I don’t usually get that… aggressive in general unless I’m close.”   
“Hm, maybe you are… will you be able to tell a few days before?” she asked to which the other nodded “Good, that’ll give you time to escape.” She smiled “I heard you need to learn how to dance.”   
“Apparently…”  
“It’s not that hard, don’t worry about putting on your dress just keep that a surprise.”   
“As long as it’s not difficult,” Ahsoka offered sneaking a piece from Padmé’s prep area and popping it into her mouth. The pair chatted for a while longer before Anakin showed up, she listened to them speak, interact, just be in one another’s presence with a smile, it seemed just horribly domestic and entirely perfect. Her thoughts wondered to Naboo, would it feel this calm all the time? That’d be one hell of an adjustment, could she even stay sane with that much peace or would she start looking for trouble? She didn’t know for certain yet, she hoped she’d get to find out.   
The trio ate for a while and Ahsoka filled them both in fully on the adventures of ‘pullout’ squad. They talked for a while after dinner before Ahsoka turned in for the night, wanting to shower and relax before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave kudos, comments, and suggestions it really helps me keep writing.


	17. The Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As repayment for my slower updates, I now bring you a slightly faster one.   
> Leave comments with what you'd like to see next much love always!   
> -AhsokaFreakinTano

Chapter Seventeen  
The morning of the gala Ahsoka was dragged to a spa with Padmé to ‘get pampered for the occasion’ as the senator had put it. It started out simply enough, nails were painted, relaxation was had, and it was going well until they were dragged to a hair area. Of course not having hair this seemed like a useless place for her to sit except, someone had it in their head that it would be a good idea to give Ahsoka some kind of subtle headpiece jewelry type thing, which it was, in the end, in the beginning it started with a lot of cautious questioning. Padmé, who attempted to tell the other woman that it was fine and they were ‘good at this’ only barely helped as two strange people were attempting to work jewelry along the edge and up over her Montrals.   
It ended up with Ahsoka having a dark blue string of crystals going along the line where her face stopped and Montrals started, with matching chains in silver with more dark blue crystals following an almost identical path her shika beads once had, she didn’t mind the headpiece; the weight was something to get used to. Akul teeth were light; her current headband with one tooth in its center was also light. They also did some subtle makeup around her eyes and on her lips leaving the bulk of her skin alone. After it was complete and the Senator’s hair was tamed and controlled into the curled style with things also in her hair, they left, going back to her apartment and into Ahsoka’s rooms, apparently Rex and Anakin were in the next room over getting ready.   
Somehow it was unsettling for Rex to see Anakin in a suit, it wasn’t that he looked bad, it just wasn’t normal; he looked mildly uncomfortable like he’d be unable to fight if he needed to.   
“Uh, Sir, where are you putting your light saber?” Rex asked because of course he had to, he himself had no place to store a blaster and he hadn’t realized he missed the weight of them until now.  
“Artoo is coming he’ll carry them, Ahsoka’s too.”  
“She can’t carry her sabers?”  
“I really don’t know, maybe the shoto… we’ll have to see, I'm not sure what she’s wearing.” Anakin shrugged and soon enough the very question of what it was Ahsoka would be wearing was in fact answered. Soon the women emerged from Ahsoka’s rooms and Rex looked at her for a long while. She was wearing the navy blue dress that she’d gotten from Naboo, the headpiece she was wearing matching it perfectly.   
“You look beautiful.” He commented walking over to her as she smiled at him before reaching out, bracing herself against his forearm as she attached her shoto against her thigh. “You know Artoo can carry that right?” he asked and she rolled her eyes.   
“Doesn’t send a clear enough message.” She replied easily adjusting the dress as he took the moment to spin her around gently and look at the full outfit, she was wearing a simple pair of heels and now she really was eye level with him, which he couldn’t say that he hated.   
“I’m sure I could provide one.” He winked and she laughed taking a step back to look him over with an approving glance and a hint of… something else in her eyes.   
Soon the group left the apartment to the venue of the Gala a beautiful building decorated with flowers and chandeliers, tables set up on one half of the massive room a large clearing, Rex assumed for dancing, on the other, servers scattered with trays of drinks and small snacks, senate commandos lining the walls, at each entrance, and checking everyone in as they entered.   
“How’s that for a clear message.” Anakin bantered and Ahsoka rolled her eyes. They walked in after getting checked over by security and Ahsoka promptly reached for a drink Rex following suit. The pair was pleasant and civil as most people came to greet Padmé rather than them.   
“Ahsoka…” a voice called the woman and she turned towards the voice behind her being met with Lux.  
“Senator Bonteri, what a lovely surprise.” She smiled easily and Rex barely held back the face he’d rather make Anakin’s warning glance was enough.   
“You look stunning.” He continued and she thanked him softly.   
“Don’t look so bad yourself.” She seemed far too relaxed, more so than Rex was currently.   
“Mind if I have the next dance?” he asked and Ahsoka nodded softly handing her glass to Rex who was about to open his mouth to protest when Anakin dragged him into another conversation with some senators asking about clones. He suppressed a grumble, barely, and downed his drink and Ahsoka’s before putting them on a tray a server offered.   
“So tell me... CT… what’s your number?” some senator asked and Rex gave a pointed look at the person.   
“My name is Rex, Captain Rex…” he replied and heard a sound of laughter he could tell was Ahsoka, he glanced in her direction and now she was still dancing with Lux, yeah this whole thing sucked. His hands were on her, not where they shouldn’t be but still he was touching her… he took a breath to steady himself.   
“Oh, I wasn’t aware you had a name my apologies.”   
“We’re not numbers, we’re not machines, we’re living beings, we may be clones but that doesn’t make us worthless or worth less.” His voice was firm. “We’re soldiers, we’re humans, we’re far more than numbers.”   
“If I may interject,” Padmé started trying to ease the situation. “The Queen on Naboo and myself are heading up a bill to ensure the care and wellbeing of the Clones once the war is over, she asked for Ahsoka’s opinion and she herself cited they aren’t identical, she said that they all walk different, talk different, look a little different, she can them apart even if they switched armor and had their helmets on.” Padmé explained to the other “So they’re far more then ‘just clones’ or ‘just numbers’ they’re more valuable than we really give them credit for.” Padmé smiled Rex couldn’t help the way his heart swelled just a bit, it would have been more if he wasn’t so annoyed at the moment.   
“Well, the Jedi are wise beings indeed.” The other senator replied before leaving their group. Rex grumbled something about ‘needing a stronger drink’ before walking off.  
“That, could have gone better…” Anakin sighed and watched Ahsoka dancing with a different senator now; Lux was nowhere to be found.   
“You know I have to envy you Captain.” Rex closed his eyes and let out a long breath through clenched teeth before turning   
“Really Senator Bonteri why’s that?” he asked his tone even, testing, careful, and measured.   
“You’re her escort tonight, must be nice to relax and spend some time with her.” Rex smirked  
“You act like it’s only tonight.”   
“No I’m sure there’s downtime during battles but it can’t be all that fun.”   
“Oh I meant you think I just escort her tonight.” He was done at this point, a few dozen senators looking at him like he didn’t belong, didn’t make him want to be here anyway, and there was Ahsoka dancing with some male Togruta, he could assume it was the Senator or someone from Shili, almost made him relax… almost.  
“I’m not sure I understand?” Lux commented and ordered himself a drink.   
“I saw your messages, and let me assure you, she’s more than just my General.” He smirked and now, now he was having fun as the other looked at him and then realized the implications. “And another thing, if you ever do anything to jeopardize her safety again like on Onderon, I won’t care that you’re a senator, I won’t care that I’m a clone or a solider or give a damn about my orders, I know enough people, been trained by the best, go to bars with some of the worst… if I see her with so much as a scratch and you’re the cause there will be hell to pay.” He warned grabbed another drink and left the young senator at the bar. He hit up another one and got something lighter for Ahsoka walking over to find her talking to a small group to Togruta.  
“Rex hey,” she smiled accepting the drink and his hand, now free from holding anything, easily rested against her lower back, and yes Rex could feel Lux boring into the back of his skull, that was the entire point. “This is the Senator from Shili, his wife, and a few of their staff.”   
“Nice to meet all of you,” He greeted and they chatted for a bit before it was Rex’s turn to be grabbed by some female senator who was border lining on too much drink with too little food. Ahsoka turned to watch with a mild pout.  
“You may want to get used to it Miss Tano,” the senator’s wife commented and she raised an eye marking. “Your Captain has been getting some attention from the more, curious women here, about clones, if they’re all really the same.” She gave Ahsoka a knowing look and the other Togruta woman blushed lightly.   
“Interesting…” she noted continuing to sip on her drink, giving the woman pulling her captain towards the nearest clearing to dance a very pointed glare, her grip on her glass threatening to crack it in her hand, her body generally tense and showed she was in no mood for any of this.  
“Easy young one,” the senator cautioned, “Your possessive side is showing…”   
“I’m not sure what you’re referring to…” she replied as he was passed off to another female senator.   
“He’s your mate, you know it, we know it, we can smell it.” The wife replied and Ahsoka looked away slightly.   
“Have you had a cycle with him yet?”   
“No… why?” she asked   
“Because if you had I’d be admiring your control this whole time… oh my,” the senator started as Ahsoka watched a woman all but grab Rex’s ass.   
“Screw self-control…” she growled finishing her drink and stalking over, albeit delicately in heels and a long dress to the woman and her captain.   
“Excuse me.” She started pleasantly enough the woman turning and looking irritated at the interruption of someone stopping her dancing which Ahsoka personally thought looked more like blanent grinding than anything. Rex just looked uncomfortable. “I have something to discuss with the Captain,” she tried being diplomatic to the diplomat but it ended with the eye roll.   
“Look sweetie we’re a little busy.” She said and waved her hand as if to dismiss the other. Ahsoka sighed and raised the slit of her dress up enough to expose her saber hilt.   
“And I said I have something to discuss.” She tried again, words laced with venom and the other finally nodded and backed off. Ahsoka dragging Rex several paces away before beginning another dance,  
“Having fun?” Rex asked and she just glared at him.   
“Stop talking.” She almost growled her hands a little tighter, body a little closer.   
“Easy Cyare…” he smirked, this was a side he hadn’t seen, honestly it was a little funny. “It wasn’t that bad.”   
“Yes it was…” she leaned her head against his chest. “Mine…” it was a low growl.   
“You’re mine…” he replied his hand tracing a gentle pattern on her lower back. “You cannot hog me from everyone that wants to dance and I cannot do the same to you it’s not polite.”   
“Screw being polite…”   
“Cyare, no…” he replied with a gentle laugh. “Besides, right now I can see several men eyeing you and some debating if they’d like to come over.” Jesting with her was fine, wanting to shoot any man that came near her was another, and yes, the clone war aware Wolffe would have a shit eating grin and call him a hypocrite while they hid a body.   
“Perhaps it’s time to start eating then, we can dance later.” She purred and he nodded walking her over by the arm to the tables, they were taken to a table set up for them, Padmé, Anakin, Bail, and Breha. The pair sat down Ahsoka’s ankle wrapped around the lower part of his calf under the table as someone came to take drink and food orders. It wasn’t all that long until the others came and joined them; they talked idly as they waited for food, Ahsoka used the close positioning of the chairs, and the long hanging table coverings to her advantage to keep her hand pressed against Rex’s thigh, tracing small patterns which the captain couldn’t deny were distracting to say the least.   
It didn’t seem like very long until they were being talked to by various diplomats asking about the progress of the war, and whatever else they could think of, various members of the senate asking for dances, and as the night went on, asking for glorious war stories. It wasn’t long before a small crowd had formed around their stories, laced with adventure and humor, leaving out all of the loss, the long nights, early mornings, and crap rations. These people hardly cared about that, they didn’t care about his brothers that died, they didn’t care about the injuries they’d received, the panicked nights they endured, they just wanted the glory tales. Rex spat the ideas bitterly around in his head as Ahsoka captivated her audience perfectly, they were hanging off every word, every movement of her hands to describe the battle. He swore it had to be some kind of force trick.  
“So they’re talking and coming up with this genius plan to get behind enemy lines and I told them ‘that sounds like a stupid idea, they’re like ‘nah Snips it’ll be fine’, yeah well I take my troops and lead the other half of the attack until I get a distress signal from Anakin.” She smiled “So I get there and the separatists had land mines rigged to blow over some underground cave and they’re all literally sitting in a hole.” She rolled her eyes at Anakin and the senators laughed. “Well we can’t get them out there are droids all over the place so they just kind of have to sit there while I clean up the mess. I may or may not have made them beg for just a bit.” She smirked.   
“Miss Tano,” a man started once her story had ended “I have to say I’m fascinated with your tales, as I’m sure so many of us are, I was wondering if I could have your perspective on some new bills I’m bringing to the senate,” he handed her a data card “That has all my contact info I’d love to talk to you with it when you have some time in the next bit…” he offered and Ahsoka took the chip with the information on it and al all but sultry smile.   
“What are you hours?” she asked  
“Anytime for you.” He replied Ahsoka smiled carefully and idly handed the chip to Rex who pocketed it in his uniform, he had half a mind to crack it in front of the man.   
“Well we’ll be in contact soon.” She smiled and got a few more proposals like that throughout the night each chip handed to Rex to pocket and Anakin couldn’t suppress the snickers earning him a smack from Padmé.   
“If only all these men knew the truth.” Rex laughed as they walked around the room  
“The truth?” she asked with a raised marking   
“They want to bed you.” He whispered “All want you moaning their names, begging for them-“  
“I don’t beg…” she countered   
“’Soka, I’ve heard you.” He smirked and she sipped her drink in response. “If only they all knew they’d never stand a chance, no idea who you’re going home with tonight.” He all but purred and she leaned against him idly.   
“They don’t know I’m going home with Padmé? Shocking since I live with her.” She smirked and he rolled his eyes as they walked onto a balcony, blissfully alone at least for the moment. He came to stand behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist pressing her against his chest.  
“You’re rather possessive.” She commented   
“And you aren’t?” he replied   
“I have to be… some woman grabbed your ass.” She laughed relaxing into his embrace.   
“That was rather… interesting…” his hands trailed along her sides “I didn’t realize that was a thing…” he commented “You really do look amazing it’ll be such a shame when I take this off of you.” He all but purred against her Montral.   
“Oh you’re planning on staying tonight then?”   
“I’d get more shit for going back to the barracks then staying.” He laughed   
“So what would you like to do tonight when we leave?” she asked   
“Stay with you.” She laughed against him his hands tracing over her hips  
“Well I want to shower, I feel like I’ve been stared at too long.”   
“Oh I know you have.” He replied and pressed feather light kisses against her Montrals earning a shudder and a light moan. His hand trailed across the exposed skin of her thigh gently pushing the fabric towards the front.   
“Oh you’re playing with fire now…” she warned biting her lip gently.   
“Isn’t that the idea?” he replied continuing to caress her inner thigh for a while longer teasing her until she was almost panting her hand gripping the railing in front of her until her knuckles paled. He stepped back away from her then and she rounded on him, obviously flustered, eyes wild, and glared at him.   
“What the hell!” she snapped and he just chuckled   
“I hear drunken senators inbound…” he replied and she curse in Togruti. They walked back into the main room and found Anakin and Padmé talking up a crowd   
“Ah there she is!” Anakin praised guiding the other over with the captain in tow.   
“Uh oh,” she started as she unhinged herself from Rex’s arm  
“I’m just telling them how I have possibly the best general to fight on my side.” Anakin started and she rolled her eyes.   
“Look talking about yourself just makes you look like an ass.” It earned her several chuckles from the group. There were another few hours before the party started to die down, the older more seasoned senators leaving while the younger ones stayed the atmosphere shifting from political party to high class club rather quickly and they took it as a good cue to leave.   
When they all got back the apartment Padmé and Anakin easily turned in, or rather Anakin left and snuck back in later when Rex wasn’t there to see, making Ahsoka roll her eyes at the very notion and shooting him a message on his datapad to ‘just tell the damn captain’ before she focused on the man referenced in the message.   
“I think that may have been too much…” she told him as she sat on the bed, too many drinks making her feel unstable on her feet as she removed her heels.   
“Too fake.”   
“I honestly may want to vomit from it.” She laughed but it was tinted with sadness. With her heels off she sauntered into the bathroom starting a bath and coming out with a cloth in hand wiping the makeup off of her face. She sat at the small mirrored table and started unhinging all of the beading and jewels from her Lekku and Montrals, Rex taking off his jacket and dress pants hanging them up back in the closet and coming to stand behind her in a button down shirt and his underwear.   
“I do like those however, they look good on you…” he noted helping her to remove the small clasp at the base of her Lekku. She stood, slowly, and turned to him what seemed even slower.   
“Help me get this off and then join me in the bath?” she asked gently, and Rex could see, by the tint on her cheeks, more evident without the subtle makeup from before, she had more than enough drinks in her system.   
“Of course, how could I ever deny you.” He said reaching to find the hidden zipper at the back of the dress, pulling it until it was at all the way down, she easily let it drop and stepped out of it crouching to pick it up and hang it. She then gave him a look and walked into the bathroom, adding a few final things to the water before taking off her undergarments, she was heavily aware of his eyes on her and in that moment was just glad to be facing away from him, she settled into the water easily embracing the warmth that surrounded her body. Rex was soon to follow, disrobing and settling in across from her in the large vessel. He’d admit this wasn’t something he did often; usually a quick shower was all he really did.   
They were mostly silent, letting the quickly filling tub wash away the entire evening, all the senators, all the bull shit talks, the glory stories leaving out the real hardships. Rex stewed about in his thoughts until her foot nudging his calf brought him out of the angered spiral his mind was in.   
“Don’t think too hard, you’ll pop that vein in your head,” Ahsoka cautioned, he sighed and nodded.   
“They don’t care about what really happens, they don’t care about the losses, just the wins.”   
“Yes and that’s because if you gave them a blaster most might shoot themselves in the head, the rest would have worse aim than the droids.” She replied sitting up and washing her Lekku and Montrals. Rex smiled grabbing her and turning her so her back was against his chest, his arms wrapped around her comfortably.   
“It’s part of our job.” She shrugged against him. “We dress up, go to parties, pretend we’re not hurting, put on this mask that ‘oh yeah we’re totally going to win’, when no one really knows, there’s too much darkness in this war, it clouds things…” she continued her voice soft, tired, her breathing calming.   
“Don’t have to be a Jetii, or a Jensaarai,” he added “to feel it,” Rex replied. “The 501st isn’t the same, hasn’t been for a while.”   
“Was Umbara the turning point?”   
“It was a major one, but there was a time before that, that’s what really set the tone…”   
“What happened?” she asked  
“Cyare, I’ll tell you, not tonight, we’re both too tired.” He informed her. They settled into a comfortable silence before he shifted, the water growing colder. Rex got them both out, Ahsoka now barely managing to keep her eyes open. He chuckled wrapping her in a towel as she yawned at him.   
“You’re staying right…”  
“Of course,” he replied replacing his shorts and watching as she slipped on a pair of panties and a long t-shirt following her as she climbed into bed, her back pressing against his chest one arm coming to wrap around her waist.   
“Night Cyar’ika,” he said and got back a mumbled response he swore was in Togruti back.


	18. Should Have Told Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself for feels people, there are some feels

Chapter Eighteen   
It was a few days later once they were getting reassigned for another mission. Ahsoka, Rex, and Anakin were in the Temple’s war room waiting for their assignment. Hearing the assignment the feeling in the room tensed and the mood dropped. Ahsoka raised a marking and finally broke the uncomfortable silence.   
“What’s wrong with Ringo Vinda?” she asked finally and Anakin let out a heavy sigh.   
“Last time we were there, a clone got sick, Tup, and he shot Master Tiplar…” Anakin started and Ahsoka looked at Rex with a worried glance.   
“His inhibitor chip malfunctioned, we really weren’t able to take back the planet after that…” Rex told her and she could feel the pain coming off of him after that.   
They got the mission details and were dismissed soon after, Rex making himself scarce in order to warn the rest of the 501st.   
“What are the chips even for?” Ahsoka questioned Anakin   
“They’re made of biological material and implanted into the clones from birth, they’re to help them be better soldiers and not have some of the aggressive natures that Jango had… they make them more likely to follow orders.” Anakin shrugged “It was a really bad time…”   
“I can imagine, the mission report is basically all blacked out…”   
“Rex hasn’t talked to you about it?”   
“No, but I have a weird feeling that he’s wanted to a couple times…” she paused “I’m gonna go talk to him…”   
“Good idea, I have a meeting with the Chancellor and the council then I’ll probably go back to Padme’s.” Anakin told her and Ahsoka nodded setting off to the barracks.  
When she got there she found Rex giving some orders but he was off, that was for sure, he really just wasn’t himself.   
“Hey…” she started coming up to him and his eyes looked broken, she felt awful.   
“We need to talk.” he stated grabbing her by the wrist, pulling her until they were in his quarters.  
“What’s going on?” She asked and he let out a heavy sigh.  
“It’s about this mission, really it’s about those damn chips.”   
“Anakin told me they’re for suppressing Jango’s aggressive nature and making clones more likely to follow their given orders.”   
“That’s part of it…” he motioned for her to sit down. “They also make us unable to disobey certain orders when given to us by certain people.” he got out his data pad.   
“The order Tup kept saying is what’s disturbing.” he highlighted it and handed her the data pad. Ahsoka read the order once, twice her breath hitching in her throat.  
“What does this mean…”   
“Order 66: the Jedi have betrayed the Republic and are to be executed site on scene.” Rex said the words and Ahsoka couldn’t help the visible shudder that made its way through her body.   
“The Jedi would never…” she started and any other defenses died in her throat her mind was racing. The Jedi raised her, it didn’t matter if she wasn’t one of them anymore they were still family.   
“I know that ‘soka,” he started and took a step towards her and she shifted back her eyes holding so many emotions fear being the more prominent.   
“Who gives that order…” her voice was firm, unwavering, unrelenting.  
“Chancellor Palpatine… he’s the only one with the authority to do so.” She felt her heart drop in stomach.   
“Is that what happened to Fives…”   
“He removed his chip, tried to show Master Ti what was happening… the cloners didn’t give a damn.” he spat the words.   
“They got rid of him…” he only nodded in response and she twisted her hands together in her gloves. “Echo doesn’t know…” she looked at him and he only shook his head, that was probably better, she decided, the poor man had been through enough, he didn’t need to know. Mercy, it was mercy, she almost wished he’d given her the same option.   
“You should have told me…” she exclaimed looking at him and Rex hated himself, her eyes were welling up with tears. “You should have…” she choked out a sob, she couldn’t help it, couldn’t help the images flashing in her head of being shot down, slaughtered, by him. It felt too cold, too vivid, picturing it in her mind, reaching out through the force only to get a void back, too much like being on her own, but so much worse than that, so much pain, so much torment, so much empty space… emptiness where force signatures once were.   
“I know, I just wanted to find a good time… I didn’t know how to start…”   
Empty. Nothing. Gone. Alone.   
“You didn’t know how to tell me I could be mated with my own killer.” she spat the words at him bitterly. His eyes widened and she let out a pained sound before pushing past him and leaving his quarters,  
“Ahsoka wait!” he yelled and she rounded on him with a fire in her eyes, a danger, the way a cornered animal reacts to the one doing the cornering, it left him frozen in his tracks. She opened her mouth to say something and then didn’t, the torture evident on her features, continuing to stalk off, out of the barracks and back to Padme’s, not knowing where else to go at the moment. 

“Hey Ahsoka how was…” the woman turned when she entered seeing her obviously distraught, “What’s wrong?” Ahsoka looked at her before collapsing to her knees she couldn’t take it anymore couldn’t stomach it, couldn’t manage it… she sobbed and Padme rushed over gathering the other in her arms.   
Empty. Nothing. Gone. Alone.  
Hopeless.  
“Hey hey… come on tell me what’s happening…” she cooed softly but it was several minutes before she could even compose herself enough to speak.   
“We’re going back to Ringo Vinda… last time Tup killed Master Tiplar cause his inhibitor chip malfunctioned Fives took his out and he was killed for it…” she whimpered her voice shaking heavily as she spoke.   
Empty. Nothing. Gone. Alone. Hopeless.   
Darkness.  
“I remember hearing about that, but… why is that so upsetting…”   
“Because the chips don’t just do what we’re told they do… it appears they make some orders given to them by some people unable to be disobeyed.”   
“What orders are you talking about?”  
“There’s one called Order 66…” she let out another sob. “The Jedi have betrayed the Republic and are to be executed site on scene…” she started shaking her hands fisting in her lap, Padme’s grip tightened.   
“But who would have the power to give that order…?” she asked ever so softly Ahsoka wondered if she’d meant to say it at all.   
“Chancellor Palpatine he’s the only one with that power.”   
“How do you know all of this?”  
“Rex told me…” she whimpered again and it started to click for Padme, the senator turned the girl cupping her face in her hands forcing her to look into her eyes.   
Empty. Nothing. Gone. Alone. Hopeless. Darkness.  
Betrayed.  
“Ahsoka, I promise you I won’t ever let that order be given, I’m going to find out how to fight this I promise that…” she tried assuring the girl gently over and over. “Come on, you’re a wreck you need to rest…”  
“Don’t tell Anakin about this…” she started as the other guided her to her room and started a bath. “He’s too close.”   
“Wasn’t thinking of it.” Ahsoka sat there still sniffling as Padme got the bath set up and helped her undress and get into the water, she felt awful, she was a wreck at the moment, visibly shaken and still physically shaking as well. Padme hoped she could at least get her to relax enough to get some rest. She sat next to Ahsoka as she soaked in the warm water, her body slowly loosening the tension it had from the news when the doorbell went off. The Senator was worried, even as Ahsoka sat there her mind was still reeling, racing, tormenting, torturing her.   
“I’ll see who it is.” she said getting up and going to the door, sliding it opened her features stoned.   
“Captain, what can I do for you?” she asked with a gentle cross of her arms.   
“Is Ahsoka here…” he asked and to his credit he did sound worried.   
“She’s really not fit for company right now.” Her voice was even, jaw tense  
“I didn’t get to finish…”   
“I’m not sure that would have helped given what she’s learned today…”   
“So she told you…” he started and when she nodded he sighed. “I took my chip out.” Padme blinked at him. “I was going to tell her but she left…”  
“Can you blame her?” Padme said and sighed softly. “She got here and broke down crying couldn’t even tell me what was happening…” she paused and thought for a long moment “She’s in her bathroom… please don’t upset her…” the other asked and stepped aside to let him into her apartment. Rex gave a quiet thanks.   
Understandably Ahsoka visibly stiffened and Rex put his hands up taking his blasters and setting them on the ground.   
“Easy Cyar’ika…” he said gently “I took out my chip, a while ago… shortly after the whole thing with Fives happened… I’m not the only one… Kix and I were telling as many people as we could, and I know dozens of other clones have their chips out too…”   
“Who…” her voice sounded hoarse  
“I’m not telling you, I don’t want to put you in danger…” he sat on the edge of the tub next to her. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you…” he said gently and was thankful when she didn’t flinch at his touch, she looked drained.   
“I didn’t mean what I said…” she started her eyes half closed.   
“I don’t blame you for saying it, I would have said the same.”   
“Are we okay…” she finally asked and he nodded softly leaning to place a gentle kiss between her montrals.   
Empty. Nothing. Gone. Alone. Hopeless. Darkness. Betrayed.   
“Of course.” he sighed heavily “I really don’t want to go back to the barracks…” he groaned and she smiled gently.   
“Then don’t?”   
“I have to, still have half a dozen things to take care of, we leave tomorrow night…”   
“Come back after…” she offered and he smiled   
“I’ll do that…” he replied easily and waited until she was done in the bath, helping her out and helping her get dressed. He tucked her in kissed her gently and left.   
“How is she?” Padme asked   
“Better, tired, I’ll come back later.” Rex told her and Padme nodded  
“I’m going to get to the bottom of this Rex, this is too much power for anyone to have…” Padme started   
“It may be better-”  
“That we don’t tell Anakin… Already decided not to.” Padme smiled gently. “Just take good care of her there, I can’t imagine she’ll be at ease…”   
“I will.” Rex promised and left.   
It was another few hours before Anakin came by he and Padme eating something light.  
“Where’s Ahsoka?” he asked and Padme sighed  
“She and Rex talked about Ringo Vinda she was upset, she went to bed, I’ll see if she wants to eat anything…” Padme told him and went to check on the younger. “Hey,” she gently shook her. “Ahsoka…” she started and the other opened her eyes “Do you want to eat something?” the other only nodded and Padme smiled grabbing one of her heavy bathrobes and putting it on the other before the left her room.   
“Hey Snips, how ya feeling?” Anakin asked as she sat down.   
“Tired, I’m all over the place…” she sighed “I wish this cycle would hurry up and start so I could get back to normal.” she groaned   
“You think that has something to do with it?”   
“I think it better or I’m going crazy.” she replied and started eating  
“How long till that happens?” Anakin asked   
“A few lunar rotations I think, I’ll know a couple days before.” she yawned and continued eating.   
“Well that will be good at least, give you and Rex some time to get off world.”   
“Hopefully.” she replied and they continued eating, later Rex did show up, out of armor and Ahsoka cuddled up to Rex on the couch nuzzling gently against him at they idly chatted.   
“I suppose we should come up with a cover story as to why you’re gone at the same time Ahsoka is off world for her cycle…” Anakin started  
“I could get Kix and Jessie to cover on the next shiny run.”   
“Perfect.”   
“We have to get through Ringo Vinda first before any of that.” Rex sighed and pulled her just a little closer. They talked for a little longer before all agreeing to turn in.   
“You still should have told me…” she muttered softly  
“I know, I’m sorry…”   
“I don’t want to hurt them…”   
“You won’t have to… More and more are taking their chips out every day... “ he paused “I’ll make sure you get out alive, Skywalker too…”   
“Or we just stop it from happening all together.” she suggested  
“That’d be the best option,” he agreed his hands rubbing up and down her back, easing her tensions as she fell asleep, her body pressed up against his own.   
Full. Everything. Here. Together. Hopeful. Light. Loyal.  
The words repeated in her head until she could disregard the ones from before, the thoughts, the visions, the images. Deep even breaths, hearing the heartbeat of her lover in her montrals.   
Loved. Safe.

The following morning Rex and Ahsoka left, heading to the barracks to check on the final touches before they’d be shipping out that evening, Anakin was doing much of the same and Padme, was in her office with Bail, and Mon Mothma. She took the time to secure her office before telling them what Ahsoka had relayed to her, and Rex had confirmed. She of course, left their names out of the information, she knew if it was found out that Rex had removed his chip he’d be killed and Ahsoka would be devastated probably tried, unfairly, and sentenced to death herself.   
“So what do we do…” Mon Mothma was first to speak after the eerie silence that fell over the trio.   
“Try and overthrow the emergency power… he’s had it far too long already, that’s the best option… or force him to seek council on these matters. I don’t have a full copy of the Orders the Clones have, mine’s a public version, one of my sources only unlocks so many more… even a fully unlocked copy probably won’t tell us who has to give the order, that we may need to talk to my other source about…”   
“How soon could you?”   
“Both are about to ship out on a mission this evening, it may be a bit before they’re returned, but I’ll try talking to them tonight if I can…” she said and they continued to plan for the worst case scenario. 

Ahsoka, Rex, Kix, Jesse, and Echo were walking around the supply district picking up their orders and double checking that they were correct when a small group of reporters approached them.   
“General Tano do you have a few moments to answer some questions?” one started and the female turned to them with a bored expression.   
“In regards to?” she asked   
“The fact that Senator Amidala is pregnant… she’s with child.” the man went on and Ahsoka loosely crossed her arms. The clones all shared a look of surprise.   
“Know who will know more about this, the Senator.” she sighed “What do you want to know.” she replied easily.   
“Is it true she went to a clinic on Naboo?”  
“Stupid question considering asking it implies you saw her there already and even stupider considering I was there.” she raised a marking.   
“So you were at the clinic with her then? Why did she go to a clinic on Naboo?”   
“I was with her at the clinic, she went to Naboo because she wanted a baby and thus she’s getting one, Naboo makes more sense considering their laws dictate you must be a native of the planet and it’s her home.”  
“Do you know the identity of the father?” the man asked and she sighed and shifted her weight, a position that seemed entirely natural but it make Rex raise a brow, he’d seen her do that very same thing dozens of times when lying to General Skywalker, or when telling Echo anything to keep him from getting upset, when telling her men ‘nothing was wrong’ when everything was going to hell.  
“It’s an anonymous male doner whose a native of Naboo that’s it.” she replied easily and Rex was almost worried at how at ease she was.   
“So you don’t know who the father is?”  
“No I don’t, and why the hell should I matter? Senator Amidala is far strong and caring enough to raise a child on her own. She doesn’t need a man or the father in the life of the baby and that shouldn’t matter to you anyway. She wanted a child and thus she got one, I don’t get what the fuss is about.” she replied now more irritated.   
“So you’re confirming the clinic visit was for the Senator and not yourself.”  
“I beg your damn pardon… that trip was almost 4 lunar rotations ago, do I look like I’m 4 months pregnant to you?” she asked annoyed. “I’m a General in the army if I ever even considered having a child now isn’t the damn time, I have a fucking war to win which you’re currently affecting my ability to do so leave me and let me finish up getting my supplies or I’ll have you all arrested.” She said firmly and quickly after that the small group left. She let out a heavy sigh and turned looking back at the clones.   
“The Senator is pregnant?” Jesse was first to speak and Kix rolled his eyes  
“Yes she’s pregnant.” Ahsoka replied “Anyone else have questions or can we get our jobs done.” they shook their heads and soon Rex was coming with her to the senator’s apartment so she could pack.   
“So who's the father?” Rex asked and Ahsoka only looked over her shoulder at him giving him a questioning look.   
“I just told you, anonymous donor.” she replied easily  
“But you were lying.” he said coming closer to her. “You do this thing when you lie, your weight will shift, I know that because I’ve seen you do it dozens of times with Skywalker and some of the boys.” his arms wrapped around her as he nuzzled against the junction where her lekku separated from her skull.   
“So I’ll ask again, who’s the father.” His breath was hot against her lekku as her eyes fluttered closed.   
“I don’t know…”   
“You’re lying.”   
“It’s not my secret to tell.” she replied and let out a moan as he kissed her front lekku nipping ever so lightly at the skin.  
“So you do know.” he smirked which earned him a growl as she separated from him grabbed her data pad and typed a quick message before throwing the thing in the bag.  
“Doesn’t really matter.” she replied easily finishing her packing before she heard the door to the apartment open.   
“Snips?” She could hear Anakin calling and walked out easily, Rex behind her, Padme emerged from her office not long after. “Everything alright?”   
“Look we’re all gonna sit down like the weird kinda dysfunctional family that we are and have a conversation.” She replied with crossed arms.   
“What’s going on?”  
“I was approached by some reporters this evening asking about your pregnancy. Told them yes I went to the clinic with you and no I don’t know who the father is.” she replied as they all sat.   
“Alright and?” Anakin started and Ahsoka raised an eye marking.   
“I really would rather not have to keep lying or covering your ass.”   
“Pardon…”   
“Tell the damn captain.” her arms were crossed and Rex raised a brow at her.   
“We should…” Padme replied and smiled gently looking at Rex “Anakin and I are married, got married on Naboo right after the clone wars started.”  
“So you’re the father then sir…” Rex started and Anakin could only nod. “Then congratulations are in order.” He smiled and Ahsoka smirked  
“Was that really so hard?”  
“I guess not, and long overdue I suppose…” Anakin started and they said their goodbyes to the senator before leaving for the shipyard and taking off for Ringo Vinda not long after that.   
“I’m assuming the council doesn’t know?” Rex asked when they were alone.   
“Nope, I suspect Obi-wan does,” she shrugged and then sighed. “The plan is to take the baby to Naboo.”   
“Which is why you said you’d be going?”   
“It’ll be safer… easier to deny the child is Anakin’s for longer, it’s harder to detect a youngling if there’s a force user down the hall.” She supplied   
“Is that what got you thinking about kids?”   
“A bit yea… I mean…” she shrugged “Too many other things we’d need to get through first.”   
“Agreed.” he smiled gently at her.   
They continued to prep for this mission and Ahsoka could feel the clones were tense, she didn’t like it, she spent the bulk of the night sparring just to try and ease some of the tensions which only worked a little, even as she effectively slept on top of Rex, he felt tense too. Her hands drifting to rub patterns into his scalp, she came across the scar, before she didn’t pay it much attention but now,  
“Is that where it was…” she asked gently and only felt him nod in return. Her hands continued tracing on his skull. One hand resting over the scarring on his chest from where he’d been shot. She left feather light kisses over the mark. “I’m taking the next one.” She whispered  
“The hell you are.”   
“You’re not some fleshy target.”   
“Neither are you.”   
“I don’t care, I’m taking the next round.” her pointed teeth scraped over the mark lightly earning a shiver from her Captain and a pleased smirk from the Togruta laying on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd y'all like it? Let me know what you thought, there will be more to come shortly.


	19. This is not a game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit I know, I'm just trying to write more chapters ahead.

Chapter Nineteen

Ahsoka was in thorough agreement with the boys that this place sucked. They weren’t even on the planet itself nope, they were still on the ring around the planet which was still taken over by the clankers and since the last time they were here: seemed to have more annoying defenses and a stupid amount of droids.  
Adding stupid to stupider, the ring around the planet was, you guessed it a ring, which left a lot of halls for them to get boxed in from. Which made progress slow, and stupid. Has she mentioned it was stupid? Ahsoka stated during several briefings ‘if this ring wasn’t so important to the planet I’d already have blown it up’, no one could really blame her.   
They were resting, for now, Ahsoka sitting on a discarded crate eating a ration pack, watching the boys do much of the same, some cleaning blasters, some eating, some just taking a nap.   
‘Good soldiers follow orders’  
The statement meant very little, she’d heard it time to time but was so tired assumed she’d possibly made it up.   
‘Jedi.’ she felt eerie and shifted slightly from where she was sitting.   
“Kill the Jetti.” That she heard, clear as anything, echoing in her montrals, her body froze. She closed her eyes for a second, telling herself it was in her head. She felt, heard, sensed, a blaster being raised and her eyes snapped open wide before moving and tackling the clone that had been behind her, blaster raised towards her head to the ground.  
“Hey chill out!” the clone shouted back at her as she pinned him, one saber hilt pressing against his temple her hand trembling. It was Jipp, one of the clones from pullout squad. Her eyes were blown wide her mind reeling.   
“Chill out?! Are you shitting me!” she screamed at him grabbing the blaster, which had its blaster cartridge removed and shoved it in his face. “This. Is. Not. A. Game!” her chest was heaving with each breath. “Do you have any idea what could have happened!? Do you even give a damn!” Her hand launched the blaster towards the nearest wall, the force aiding her throw and she heard the blaster crack from the impact.   
“I was fooling around!” Jipp defended and by now the others were watching them.   
“Fooling around…” she repeated “That’s not how you fool around. Do you have any idea what kind of danger you just put yourself in!” She was screaming again her eyes welling with tears. “I could have killed you! I could have taken the blade of my saber and plunged it through your skull!” she yelled   
“It’s a joke!”  
“You do not joke about that! You fucking moron! You weren’t here when Tup went crazy and killed a Jedi because of a chip in his head fucking up. You weren’t here to deal with the aftermath. You weren’t here when Fives was killed because of this shit!” She was crying, Fives had always been one of her favorites. “He was killed because of this…” her voice was weaker, shaking as she tried holding back more tears. 

Anakin and Rex were several sections away when Jesse gave a panicked com, in the background they could hear Ahsoka screaming at someone but they didn’t know why. All the other clone said was to get there ASAP. 

“I didn’t know… I just read the last mission report.”   
“And yet you somehow thought ‘joking around’ by pretending to come up behind me and shoot me was ‘funny’.” She was still panicking, still shaking. “You have no idea what the hell you’re dealing with!”   
Rex saw her when he entered and quickly pulled her off of the clone, disarming her with an ease he knew regularly wasn’t possible, she was shivering, no she was shaking. He didn’t care, he pulled her tight against his chest armor taking his helmet off and placing his chin between her montrals, she clung to him like he was a lifeline, her knuckles paling as she gripped his armor.   
“What the hell happened?!” Anakin was livid, Ahsoka was still shaking, her breaths heaving, Kix coming over trying to ease her to calm down as she was basically hyperventilating.   
“Jipp read the mission report, thought it’d be funny to see her react, he took the blaster cartridge from his blaster and walked over to General Tano he kept saying ‘good soldiers follow orders’ and ‘kill the Jetti’ he held the blaster up towards her head and she tackled him…” One of the clones stated and Rex pulled her tighter, his blood was boiling.   
“You’re done.” His words were final, absolute. “After this, you’re being reassigned,” Rex glared  
“You don’t have the power to do that!” Jipp snapped and Anakin glared at him, if only looks could kill.  
“He does cause I’m signing off on your reassignment. In case you neglected to notice, all of the men here who’ve been here before have been on edge since getting this mission assigned to them. You’ve just played a game with their biggest fear and thrown your General into a panic attack and probably a dozen of your brothers as well. You may have just compromised this entire mission.” his voice was venom laced, final, absolute.   
“Why is she so upset she wasn’t even here, she’d abandoned her men!” he yelled and Ahsoka broke from Rex’s hold in a motion faster than he believed possible and punched Jipp in the face   
“I didn’t abandon them.” She whimpered as he stopped the blood coming from his nose. “You don’t feel their pain! I know their pain, I can feel it. I always feel their pain. I feel it when they lose a brother, every time. You’re careless, apathetic, you don’t deserve to be a part of this Legion. You’re not good enough.” She spat at him. “These are my men, my Vod, my clan, my tribe, my family. I left, but I needed to figure a lot out and I did, and I’m back, I’m not leaving again.”   
“Whatever, they just deal with you cause your banging their Captain.”   
“Enough!” Rex snapped, coming to invade Ahsoka’s personal space again, “You’re being reassigned that’s been decided, don’t make it worse for yourself Trooper.” he threatened “Or I will say your fucking chip actually malfunctioned, that you actually tried to kill your General, you’ll be decommissioned, there won’t be a trial for you, just an injection into your brainstem that kills you within moments.” Ahsoka blinked at him, she’d never heard him get that upset.   
“Yeah! And she’s been one of us long before she and the Captain got together.” Jesse chimed him. “She’s been one of us since she was a good head shorter and ran around in a tube top and one saber.” The others said words of agreement.   
“She’s our sister, she’s our Captain’s girl yes but, she’s our General. Mess with her you mess with all of us.” Kano stated crossing his arms.   
“Alright, alright enough!” Anakin chimed in but he was beaming. “Jipp you’re on a short leash until this mission is done, but your reassignment is final unless you can give Ahsoka a damn good reason to let you stay.” He decided and Ahsoka gave the clone a look.   
Ahsoka was still shaking as Kix took her vitals, put her out of view from the bulk of the others and walked her through some techniques to try and calm herself down.   
“I’d do it you know…” he said softly “I’d forge those orders in a heartbeat if asked, I’d write his chip did malfunction.” his voice was soft and Ahsoka reached up a hand to cup his face.   
“Even he doesn’t deserve that.” she told him gently and continued her techniques until she calmed down enough.   
“Hey,” Jesse started when she joined the bulk of the group that was around one of the smaller heaters. “How ya feelin’?” he asked and she just shrugged before sitting down, it wasn’t long because Rex came over, putting a blanket around her shoulders and sitting beside her.   
“You gonna be alright?” He asked and she nodded, leaning into his side. Anakin came back from their command post with a heavy sigh.   
“I called Obi-wan and the 212th.” he said sitting across from the pair. “They’re coming to help.”   
“Sir, did we really need the backup?”   
“Yeah we do, you can’t see all of it, I can feel it, Ahsoka usually does too, half the men are boarding on a panic attack.”   
“We can’t do this mission, they’re not gonna sleep. They’re gonna be watching our backs more than they were before.” Ahsoka said softly and Rex nodded, he tried urging her to sleep, or at least try but she just shook her head, still shaken, still unstable. 

“That was fucked up.” Cole spoke in a group of mostly silent clones, casting a look towards the Generals and the Captain, she looked terrified still.   
“Just a lot…” another agreed  
“Oh a happier note, they’re good together.” a third chimed in  
“Really that’s what we’re gonna talk about? How General Tano and the Captain are good together?”   
“Hey it’s something happy and frankly the mood is shit.”   
“I mean… you’re right…” 

It was another few hours of rest before they started their fight again, then another few hours of rest before the 212th showed up. Rex quickly filling Cody in on what's happened in the battle.  
“Alright but why is Ahsoka so jumpy and half your men look ready to kill something every time she flinches.”   
“Clone played a joke pretended his chip malfunctioned… it wasn’t funny, she had a panic attack, she’s barely slept.”   
“Really… what a piece of shit.” He rolled his eyes “So I’m guessing you told her what happened last time?”   
“Before this mission yeah, all of it… she was already freaked out, this didn’t help.”   
“At least she knows, but damn.” Cody shook his head, the pair started checking on the next steps with their Jedi and Cody could even see how off it’d made her. 

They continued on to the next battle, the droids pushing against them harder and harder as they fought for a foot hold. The separatists let loose half a dozen Anubis which presented a new issue,  
“Damn dogs…” Ahsoka cursed  
“Hey ours behave!” Cody shot back trying to lighten her mood.   
“Is this one of yours?!” she asked with a smirk   
“No.”  
“Then I’ll say it again… Damn dogs.” she rolled her eyes and went after the dogs who were going after the clones. Ahsoka was tackled from behind by one of the beasts fighting it off as it tried to get it’s mouth around her neck, her muscles straining as she did so. Just behind the dog she could see Jipp running over and pulling his blaster, he seemed to wait for several long seconds, whether finding a good angle to take the shot or debating to shoot her Ahsoka didn’t know and didn’t enjoy the pause either as the beast was shot by Rex. Her muscles relaxed for the moment as he helped move the creature off of her and stand her up. She had a couple scrapes from it’s claws but they’d heal in no time.   
“Trooper, next time, don’t hesitate.” She told Jipp and he grumbled something about not wanting to miss in return.   
Another battle stint over, another small period of rest. Ahsoka laid on her side her arm tucked up under her head as she tried to rest for a moment. Rex came over, sitting next to her and putting a blanket over her as the stirred waking up and looked at him. He gave her a gentle smile and watched as she climbed into his lap, the position couldn’t have actually been comfortable but neither could be made to care.   
“I got ya’” he replied his hands tracing gentle patterns on her back and arms as she fell into a light nap.   
“Anakin…” Obi-wan started noticing the pair and pulled his former Padawan aside.   
“Hm?” he asked with a questioning look.   
“What’s going on between Ahsoka and your Captain… that’s hardly appropriate…” Obi-wan exclaimed and Anakin only shrugged.   
“Normally I’d tell them to keep it to their quarters but given all that’s happened I’m not concerned.”   
“So this doesn’t bother you?” Obi-wan asked  
“When I found out, a little but we both know I have little ground to stand on.” Anakin offered and Obi-wan blinked at him.   
“So they’re… together…” Obi-wan thought   
“Yeah, have been for a bit…”   
“Do you know if-”  
“Oh yeah.” he gave a cheeky grin and Obi-wan pinched the bridge of his nose   
“Anakin…” he sighed heavily  
“What? They’re fine, they make a nice pair.” He smiled fondly  
“They balance each other.” Obi-wan agreed  
Cody was finding out much of the same but with much less grace taken towards the issue of them sharing a bed.  
“Oh yeah, she’s a biter too, see it on the captain when he gets in the showers.” One offered  
“They’re very cuddly.” another supplied   
“He’s had a thing for her for a long time, but then she went on her sabbatical and didn’t get to tell her.”   
“You’re calling it a sabbatical now?” Cody asked  
“Well it sounds better than framed, tried unfairly, expelled, not believed, hunted,-”  
“I get it.” He interjected.   
“It’s better having her back… 501st hasn’t been the same since Umbara… and here…”   
“I know what you mean, a lot of our boys are still affected by Umbara.” One of the 212th clones supplied.   
“But it’s better with her here, brings some light back.” 

They were preparing for the next battle, always another battle, always another fight when Jipp approached Ahsoka who gave him a look.   
“Can I help you trooper?” she asked her voice firm.   
“I wanted to say I’m sorry.”   
“Doesn’t change that you’re getting reassigned.” she narrowed her eyes slightly “Doesn’t change your behavior and your attitude.” her arms crossed “You’ve had an issue with me from the start and I don’t know what your problem is and frankly, I don’t give a damn.”   
“But I’m not gonna be with my squad…”  
“Should have thought about that before you reenacted the battle of Ringo Vinda part one.” she glared “Tup was killed because his chip malfunctioned, Fives was killed for taking his out in trying to figure out what was happening… do you have any idea the ripple effect that caused.” she looked at him “Echo hasn’t a clue that’s how Fives died, all he knows is his squad is gone, all of them, and he has memory issues and is terrified to forget them because they’re not here.” she sighed “My people feel each others pain regardless of the force, I feel all of their sorrow when they, when you, lose a brother. There’s a tenseness in the air that didn’t need to be here.”   
“You don’t think I don’t feel their pain they’re my brothers…”   
“I think you have some issues and an ego, the status is the same, you’re being reassigned, you’re not fit for the 501st, Force knows you’d never made ARC trooper with your shit behaviour. We’re not having this conversation again.” She turned on her heel and left. 

Another battle this one ended up with commando droids coming after them, proved difficult for the clones, many were injured severely, many ended up dying. Ahsoka trying to get rid of the droids with Obi-wan and Anakin threw one off of Jipp who’d been pinned under its weight only a few moments before, dragged the injured trooper out of the line of fire.   
“Why are you helping me?”  
“Just because you’re a pain in the ass doesn’t mean I’m going to leave you to die.” she gave a half smile leaving him with the medics before fighting again.   
It seemed that finally they ended up winning, taking over the ring around the planet meant they could take over the planet itself. They loaded up back on their ships, getting things in order to go right back to Coruscant to refuel, repack and ship out on the next mission.

Ahsoka, having a mountain of forms to fill out, headed to the mess hall to grab some caff half debating if ‘filling the volume of a clone bucket’ was overkill but was serious enough to ask their current quarter master how ‘water resistant’ the helmets were from the inside. When she entered the mess hall she stuck her datapad at her side, it fit nicely where she sometimes put binoculars, as she went over the options of mugs available to her. She picked what looked like the largest one, not large enough, but it’ll do for round one, and filled it, turning to leave the mess she noticed pullout squad in the back.   
“Hey,” she called walking over to them, they looked beat, all holding cups long since empty. “What are you guys still doing up go hit the bunks.”   
“We will soon General,” she raised a marking, counted 8… strange there were usually 9.   
“Where’s Jipp?” she asked with a raised brow “Reassignment doesn’t go in till we land…” she noticed the change in attitude.   
“He died sir… medics said there was too much bleeding from the beating he got from that droid…” one told her and her face dropped, yes they were what Kano and Ox liked to call ‘caff hyped newbies’ but to their credit, most of them grew up after their first rough patch and the rest after the next few battles. Yes, Jipp was always the issue, she’d tackled him the first time they met and they hadn’t really reconciled it, but that didn’t mean she felt any less burdened by his death.   
“Believe me when I tell you I’m sorry to hear that…” she offered gently. “He and I may have had issues but that doesn’t mean jack shit.” they nodded softly and she sighed thinking for a moment, it’d be another full rotation before they landed and the poor pullout squad looked like they needed a drink. “I’ll be back in a bit.” she offered a smile and a wink before turning and leaving, caff still in hand and made her way to the bunks, well one bunk that just happened to be in a room with 2 dozen others.   
When she got to the bunk she knocked on the door easily.   
“Who is it?” a voice from inside called  
“Ahsoka, cover your balls boys I’m opening the damn door.” she said and counted to 5 in her head before easily pushing the door open. Half of them coming to attention the other half sleeping. “At ease…” she paused looking for the one she was searching for and smirked “I was never here.” she told them and headed to Jesse’s bunk, rummaging around in his drawers for about 10 seconds before hitting home and finding the thing she was looking for. She took two of the several bottles of alcohol and gave the obvious porn holodisks an eye roll and sigh before shutting the drawer and heading out of the bunks  
“You and the Captain need to loosen up?” Ox offered and she shook her head.   
“Not me but some of the boys lost a squadmate, they could.” she didn’t tell them which boys and which squad and which clone, Jipp wasn’t loved by all and his little stunt didn’t help. She left the bunks and made her way back to the mess hall, holding two bottles in one hand and her now nearly empty caff in the other. A few strange looks from the other clones up late as she made her was through the halls but she bet most assumed she’d confiscated it, instead of… well borrowed it. She entered the mess gathered up some mugs with the force and set them and the bottles on the table without saying anything, went, refilled her mug with caff and sat down with the clones who looked at her strangely.   
“I never gave this to you and I haven’t a clue where it came from.” Was all she said as she opened up her forms again reading them over and signing off on new orders here and there.   
“Join us for one drink general, for Jipp…” she looked at them and nodded downing the rest of her caff and pouring a bit into the same mug. Mugs clinked and were sipped on.   
“To Jipp, biggest pain in my ass I’ve ever met and that includes Senator Bonteri, but he was my pain in the ass all the same.”   
“Here, here” was the responding chorus. They continued their drinking sharing stories with their sienna skinned general who would roll her eyes, make a witty comment or just laughing along with them.  
They squad got properly wasted on only one bottle, and Ahsoka chalk that up to too much caff and too little food. She took the other bottle back and made her way back to her own quarters when she spotted Jesse.   
“Oh perfect, here” she said tossing the bottle at him he raised a brow at her. “I borrowed it, and one other, that one didn’t make it, I’ll replace it when we land.”   
“I sent a resupply for a non reg snack a lot of the boys like, sign off on it and we’re good.” he smirked she opened her data pad found the sugary snack, signed off with the comment of ‘let them have it once in a while, they’ve earned it with this last mission’ and sent it off.   
“Done.” she replied and made the rest of the trip back to her quarters. It wasn’t a long time after that Rex knocked and she opened the door with a wave of her hand.   
“You don’t have to knock…” she rolled her eyes but was on him regardless.   
“I didn’t even know if you were here…” he replied as he kissed her, their actions while heated, seemed to have a strange sense of urgency to them, whether the information learned before the mission, or the actions during the mission neither cared to really ponder it.   
Rex swore his hands covered every inch of her, as if to reestablish that she was there, she was with him, she was alright. It seemed like she was doing much of the same nails scratching at skin, a sting he couldn’t say he hated, in fact, he rather enjoyed it, even as her nails raked along his skin in a mix of breathy sounds and needy whimpers. Nail scratches and bite marks seemed to be the theme, Rex was thankful that they would be mostly hidden by his undersuit.   
It would probably occur to him later that neediness, and urgency were the themes with the marks on both their skins. They didn’t sleep a lot that night, to which he took personal pride in being the reason she was up. It wasn’t until the next morning when he’d left and gone to the showers after drills that he fully realized the extent of the marks.   
“God damn…” he mused softly as he looked over his skin in the mirror  
“Holy. Hell.” it was Kano who opened his mouth first visibly gaping at him. “That’s all from General Tano?” he exclaimed and it caused a few others there to look, some whistling, and a couple cat calls.   
“Seriously I didn’t realize they were this bad… or this many till now.”   
“You didn’t realize you were covered in scratches and marks when you were inserting tab A into slot B?” Ox questioned which earned a couple chuckles.   
“It was several times...you don’t really keep track every time do you?” Rex raised a brow at the other as he turned the water on.   
“Wait… several?” a third piped up with interest   
“We’re not having this conversation…”   
“I thought Togruta were venomous… did Kix have to give you a vaccine?” Jesse shot at him  
“They’re not venomous,” Kix supplied “They have pointed K9’s yes, but no venom, it’s just a rumor.”   
“And you would know.” Rex laughed   
“What’s Kix know?”   
“Kix has a thing for Master Ti.” Rex smirked and his medic looked at him.   
“I do not!”   
“You had to send those files in a cloud link there were so many!”   
“It’s called being a good medic.”   
“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”   
“Speaking of sleeping at night, did you at all?” Kix asked the captain   
“In between… extracurricular activities yes.”   
The clones bantered for a while longer before they exited the showers, Ahsoka leaning against the far wall from the locker room door looked all too pleased with herself.   
“Extracurricular activities huh?” she asked with a smirk and Rex looked at her.   
“You could hear us…” Jesse supplied and she only nodded.   
“You’re all just jealous.” she smirked at them and Rex chuckled, this was their normal, Ahsoka would dish it out as much as she took it.   
“Really now of what General?” Jesse crossed his arms looking at her  
“That the Captain has more than just a stash of holodisks and his right hand.” her eye markings raised to punctuate her point as her lips held a smirk.   
“You know what General I could go to any bar and pick up any woman I wanted to spend the night with.”   
“Wanna bet?” she crossed her arms.   
“What’s it worth to ya?” he asked coming to stand in front of her, of course it used to be standing over her, but she was nearly eye level with them all and Rex couldn’t help but wonder if from her next heat cycle she’d actually be eye level.   
“If I win and you strike out, I take that precious collection of droid fingers you don’t think we know you have.”   
“Fine, and if I win you owe me… a droid finger from every battle until we ship out for Mandalore and… an Akul tooth.”   
“What the hell do you want with an Akul tooth?”   
“I don’t know they just look cool.” Jesse shrugged.   
“You’re on trooper.” she stuck out her hand and they shook on it.


	20. Bars, Bets, and Battles

Chapter Twenty 

They landed, finished their duties, and the group left, heading out to the first of a few bars. They invited Cody and some of the 212th and a couple of them joined their group to watch the chaos ensue. They even shot a message to the 104th and Wolffe replied he’d be a another bar the whole night with the wolfpack and to hit it up on their way.   
At the first bar they were mostly taking it slow, the sun was only starting to set and they had a long night ahead of them. Ahsoka sticking to the lighter more fruity cocktails as opposed to whatever ‘lighter fluid in a bottle’ the clones seemed to prefer. Rex was watching her but she seemed to be pacing herself well, using the time to actually dance at some of these places, most of it pretty silly but it seemed the boys were enjoying themselves. He made sure she was drinking water and actually eating something even as he himself had a couple of drinks at their first place.   
Jesse didn’t land a girl at their first bar but he also didn’t get slapped so they counted that as a plus, they’d spent a few hours at the first place before moving onto the second Ahsoka pulling Rex with her to dance this time, the vibe of the entire bar was a little less silly and more sexy and her movements with him, against him even, mimicked that leaving a couple of the clones, mostly the 212th, to wonder where she’d learned that.   
“She’s not that little kid Skywalker got stuck with several years ago.” Cody mused over his ale.   
“Not even a little bit…” another one of his mused tilting his head slightly as he watched her before earning a light smack from the yellow clad commander, well he still was, most of the boys were in their casual uniforms. At the second place Jesse made out with a twi'lek girl for a while that they were all just basically staring and Kix was actually wondering out loud, how long it’d been since he breathed last and said:  
“He’s either gotta take a breath or pass out… and that poor man does not need brain damage.”   
After the makeout session and heavy, decently drunken, kinda awkward for them to watch, petting. She didn’t feel like taking him anywhere to do anything else and thus, he struck out again.   
Rex however, was cutting back on his own intake his dance… or maybe public grinding session with Ahsoka had him focused on other things, mainly her, from this point on. She was a massive tease and he planned to make that known when they turned in for the night.   
The group took a break at this bar to get some actual food and planning their next one, deciding to hit up the one the wolfpack frequented because according to Wolffe’s most recent message, a bunch of women had shown up not too long ago and kept eyeing them.   
Rex was thankful for the decently long walk between the bars, it let them all sober up a little on their bar hopping adventure. Ahsoka was… giddy, even bubbly, he decided as she’d found a preferred cocktail at the last two bars she’d been favoring, they all thought the drink was ‘terribly fruity’ and ‘way too sweet’ but she enjoyed it despite that. She was hanging on his arm as they walked, the drinks lessening either abilities to care about being careful, plus this wasn’t the nice part of town no one important ever came here, unless they were of course buying things they shouldn’t be, and he couldn’t say he minded the affection.  
When they entered the next bar Wolffe waved them over to the tables he and the wolfpack boys had set up. Comet was well and truly smashed grinding on some poor Rodian woman who was just as smashed.   
“Welcome to paradise.” Wolffe commented and a waitress came to take orders for them. They stayed at their table for a bit the 104th dogs filling Jesse in on the girls they’d referenced in their message while they waited for drinks.   
“Ahsoka?” it was a male voice that called her name and she turned and blue eyes met brown. The bulk of the clones gave the male a once over, darker skin, shaggy black hair, grey and black pants with short boots, a white shirt poking out from under a long navy jacket, goggles on his head, and it looked like he may have a blaster or two.   
“Nyx?” Ahsoka called back and now Wolffe’s attention was more interested in his vod’ika than watching his brother on the floor. He knew that name… why did he… oh… right… Nyx, the ‘half-assed smuggler and mechanic’ Ahsoka had a fling with between leaving the Jedi and returning to Shili. He smirked, oh this would be interesting.   
“How long has it been?” He exclaimed and she stood up easily the same height as him and he embraced her in a hug, friendly enough. Rex was confused but didn’t appear to know who he was… Wolffe kept his mouth shut.  
“Almost two standard years I think.” She offered with a polite smile.   
“What are you doing back? I thought you left for Shili…”   
“Haven’t you heard kid,” Sinker started, “She came back got knighted by some Jensaarai and is one of the best damn Generals in the whole army!” He all but shouted it at the top of his lungs but was only met with cheers in return.   
“Really, I didn’t know.” He smiled at her and Rex raised a brow, there was something about this kid he didn’t really like but couldn’t place.   
“Yeah it’s been interesting, I’m back with Anakin and the 501st.” she smiled “Shipping out to Mandalore in a while to take the planet back from Maul.”   
“Wow, hey ya mind if I buy ya a drink? It’s been a while glad to see you’re doing okay.”   
“Yeah sure I’ll go with ya to the bar, you’re looking okay yourself.” She supplied and followed him. It was maybe a second before they were out of earshot before Rex opened his mouth  
“Who the hell is that kid…” he started and Wolffe looked at him.   
“You don’t know?”   
“If I did would I be asking?”   
“The kid is Nyx Okami, to quote Ahsoka he’s a half-assed smuggler, and he’s also a mechanic.”   
“So why does Ahsoka know him?” It was Cody asking now  
“They met shortly after she left, teamed up for a bit… had a fling… then she went back to Shili.”   
“Wait what…” Rex blinked at him.  
“They teamed up for a bit and then she went back to Shili.”   
“No there was something in the middle…” he sounded pissed and Wolffe sighed  
“They had a fling, as far as she told me they kissed twice and then she really just wasn’t feeling it and nothing happened.”   
“Captain you didn’t know?”   
“Um… do I look like I knew?!” He snapped staring at the clone that’d said it.   
“Easy, she doesn’t like him.” Wolffe said and pushed a drink towards him which the other downed. 

“So what’ve you been up to…” Nyx tried as they waited for her drink.   
“Fighting in a war…” Ahsoka supplied   
“You ever get downtime like this?” he smiled at her and she sighed  
“I thought we agreed last time it wasn’t gonna work…”   
“Yeah, but some time passed we could always-”  
“I already have a mate.” she cut him off.   
“Oh… I thought you weren’t…”   
“Jedi don’t Jensaarai can.” she clarified.   
“Well who's the lucky guy?” he asked and she looked back at the table, she didn’t know for sure but she swore Rex didn’t seem happy.  
“One of them?” he let out a low whistle “Damn, I mean I’m really happy for ya Ahsoka.” he smacked her shoulder.  
“Yes one of them,”   
“You’ve had feelings for him a while huh?” he asked   
“A while before I even left…”   
“Hey, no hard feelings, you’re happy, that’s all that matters,” he got their drinks paid and handed hers to her. “Cheers to you winning this war.” he said and they both took sips of their drinks. They walked back to the group and Wolffe decided there was a healthy amount of distance between them.   
“Hey kid why don’t ya join us.” Ox offered and Rex shot him a glare the other clone actually thought could kill him.   
“We really don’t have room…” Rex started but Ahsoka laughed lightly easily depositing herself on his lap.   
“Yes we do…” she replied and Rex let go of the rage welling up for the moment as she sat on him so that she was sitting across his lap, placing her bottom balanced on one leg and her thighs draping over the other to hang off the chair, her hip pressed against his abdomen. Rex put one arm around her from behind letting it grasp her far hip easily. And no, he didn’t miss the way this Nyx kid looked at him, fuck that kid anyway. They chatted idly before Jesse got up and started his mission which lead to the kid being filled in on what the bet was.   
“Well this was fun, nice to meet all of ya, and nice to see ya again Ahsoka, but I gotta get going, things to do.”   
“See ya, stay out of trouble.” Ahsoka told him as he left.   
“Well that was fun…” Boost said and their attention shifted back to Jesse. After a while Ahsoka hopped off Rex’s lap  
“Where are you going?” He asked looking at her  
“Refresher if I can find them…” she looked around  
“Come on I know where they are…” he said getting up and leading her back towards the refreshers.  
“How long do you think ‘till they’ll be back?” Kano started with a smirk and Wolffe rolled his eyes  
“What do you mean?” Cody asked  
“Rex is a little…”  
“Possessive…?” Wolffe offered up and Kano nodded.   
“Really now?”   
“Did you hear about the whole Senate Gala nightmare?” Kix asked and Cody shook his head, Wolffe only laughed  
“Apparently Senator Bonteri was there, they danced and Rex almost threw him over the nearest balcony.”  
“Like she’s any better though…” Wolffe replied “Some woman full on grabbed a fistfull of Rex’s ass and Ahsoka nearly impaled her on her saber.”   
“Who let her carry a saber to that anyway?” Cody exclaimed   
“Evidently Artoo had one she had her shoto.”   
“Regardless, he was the one holding the datachips from the male senators all night and he wanted to snap them in half.”   
“So they’re both possessive… and you think what… they’re gonna have a quickie in the ‘fresher?” Cody raised a brow, he hoped not, not really something he wanted to have to think about, or ever have Obi-wan find out.  
“Probably not, they both have too much stamina to make a quickie last…” Kix piped in.   
“Regardless they’re gonna do something… I give it… 15 before they’re back.” Boost bet  
“You’re on I give it 20.” Sinker replied  
“Shit it could be a damn hour.” 

They rounded the corner to the hall that lead to the refreshers which were, surprisingly empty, and Rex pinned her to the nearest wall. She let out a surprised gasp at the, not too gentle impact, as he grasped her wrists in one of his hands pinning them above her head and crowding her against the wall.   
“You didn’t tell me.” he started with a feriousity in his voice that left Ahsoka more breathless than the initial shock. “About the half-assed smuggler…”   
“He really wasn’t that important.” She replied easily and soon his mouth was on hers with a bruising force.   
“You kissed him?” he asked between not too satisfying grinds and now kisses along any exposed skin he could.   
“Only a few times, doesn’t compare to you.” he growled, actually growled against her neck the sound bouncing around in her montrals making her back arch into him.   
“Better not…” his free hand unzipped the top of her shirt enough for him to get at her collar and latched onto the skin there, the motion a frenzied motion of sucking and teeth. Her sounds like his own personal afrodesiac and he let the skin go with an audible ‘pop’. “Mine.” his voice was a growl again while hers was keening whimpers. The grinding wasn’t enough for either of him he knew that.  
“I’ve half a mind to take you here…” he whispered slightly breathless and watched her eyes blow wide.   
“R-Rex…” Ahsoka all but panted   
“I’m not going to though,” he smirked “No one should ever get even a chance to see you how I do…” he smiled gently his forehead touching her own, lips grazing over hers as he spoke. “No one should be able to see you come completely undone, to become a complete mess of pants and whimpers and moans, begging for me, begging for release… because of me.” He kissed her again and she moaned into the kiss.   
“I’m yours…” she replied breathless as he zipped up her top again and slowly let her arms down nuzzling against the junction where her face and lekku met.   
“Forever.”   
“Forever…” she confirmed they took a couple moments to settle before Ahsoka left to actually use the refresher, Rex joining her, though more difficult given his current state, he was thankful this was the last bar and they could head back to… well he didn’t really care where, just someplace with her and relative privacy. They walked back out and sat down.   
“Feel better?” Wolffe opened his mouth first to which Rex only glared and Ahsoka looked away slightly.   
Jesse didn’t actually completely strike out, he ended up picking up a teal twi’lek girl and taking her to the back.   
“Kix get him up to date on his shots…” Rex rolled his eyes, yes he didn’t want anyone to see his Ahsoka, but he also didn’t want either of them to get some kind of weird superbug.   
“I gave him protection before we left.”   
“Even then… shots… boosters… tomorrow.”   
“Oh god damn it now I have to collect droid fingers.” she rolled her eyes.   
“And an Akul tooth.”   
“That’s not hard Shili natives make them into jewelry and sell it to off worlders… I can go to almost any shop and get that, shit on the way back I can find a street vendor selling them.”   
“Not giving him one of your own?” Kano asked   
“Not on his life.”   
It wasn’t a whole lot longer that he came back with a shit eating grin and sat at the table with them again,   
“To be fair, on technicality… you still lose.” Ox offered and they both looked at him. “You said any bar, and any women… 3rd bar… and one woman.”   
“Hey that’s right…” Ahsoka exclaimed   
“What that’s not fair…”   
“You do lose.” Cody shrugged.   
“God damn it!”   
“Compromise… you can still keep your droid fingers.”   
“Fine I’ll take it.”   
It wasn’t long after that they all left, getting into cabs and heading off to their respective barracks, or senator apartments. Ahsoka was still a bit tipsy when they got there giggling and shushing Rex all the same.   
“Oh they’re back…” Anakin said from within Padme’s room, they were both reading before bed.   
“Just let them be, they’ve hopefully had fun.” she offered and heard the soft sound of the door to her room closing.  
“Hopefully, they all really should but you can’t request sending your entire legion on vacation.” Anakin sighed  
“Then end this war so you can.” she replied and returned to her reading.   
“Oh force…” Anakin started putting the datapad down.   
“What?”   
“They’re… well…”   
“Anakin stop force peeping!” She smacked him lightly, though they did hear a few suspicious sounds.   
When morning arrived the respective pairs came out of their rooms, Anakin and Padme coming out first to get breakfast started which resulted in their captain emerging in his clothing from yesterday  
“Is she still sleeping?” Anakin asked and the other nodded pouring himself a mug of caff before sitting at the counter.   
“She’ll be up in a bit I’m sure.” Padme smiled “The smell is usually what gets her up.”   
“You two have fun?”   
“Loads, Jesse lost his bet.” Rex smirked, it wasn’t long after that Ahsoka emerged from her room and Rex blinked actually having to think for a moment if she was actually wearing shorts, which he found out she was when she sat down.   
“Morning.” Anakin smirked and she just rolled her eyes  
“Please don’t start.” she all but begged as Padme gave her her own cup of caff and slid some things over to her to cut.   
“It was fun, but I’d rather not do it again for a while.” Ahsoka went on  
“Well you better not, we’ve got another mission to go on in a few days.” Anakin told her   
“Already sir?”   
“Yup, basically we reload and ship out.”   
“Oh what fun… hopefully it’ll be quick.”   
“Just air support over Ryloth, they’re still having a bit of resistance, ground troops are getting blocked.”   
“Quick and easy then.” Ahsoka smirked.   
They fell into a normal routine, eating breakfast, getting ready for the day and then leaving to aid in the resupply, and then it seemed they were shipping out all over again. Ahsoka spent the time going to Ryloth under her fighter with some of the boys trying to find ‘that annoying buzzing sound’ she swore kept happening but in classic fashion no one else could hear.   
“I’m not crazy…” she supplied   
“I bet you aren’t General, I’ll go over it again.” Cole supplied, of course they were currently in hyper speed and thus couldn’t test fly the ship but they did start up the ship nonetheless.   
“See there!” she pointed to it as the ship went through a landing cycle.   
“Okay, you’re not crazy.”   
They spent the next several hours pulling the ship apart to find a bolt that had rattled loose which seemed to be the cause, it was replaced and tightened ending the issue with the ship for the moment. Ahsoka headed to the mess in the evening still having grease on her from fixing up the fighter, it didn’t bother her until of course, she had to spend a ‘stupid amount of time’ getting it off in the refresher.   
The battle was rather quick just as they’d thought, Ahsoka having a little more fun than she ought to in Rex’s opinion as she was now pushing her newly tuned up fighter to its edge and then some. Kix happened to be on the bridge and only tried counting the number of times she would corkscrew the ship while shooting before he sighed.   
“She can still shoot how?”   
“The force probably…” one of the officers on the deck offered.   
“General Tano has always been a good shot when flying.” Admiral Yularen added “Though how she stays conscious is beyond me.”   
The air battle continued for a few hours the two force users balancing each other out, covering for one another when needed, and covering their clones as much as they could. Which was good, because the 501st was running a bit low on troopers since Ringo Vinda… and the hope was they could last out for another little bit.   
Of course they did land on the surface just to see how the people were doing. Meeting their Rebel leader was easy, he made his presence known. They walked around in his house Ahsoka pausing to look at their decor.  
“Isn’t that one of Obi-wan’s?” Ahsoka asked pointing at the ship.   
“It crashed here.” Cham told her and ahsoka laughed   
“Well then it’s no use to us.” Anakin commented, they walked around for a little while longer and it wasn’t long before a droid was running through the hall making a whole host of unhappy sounds.   
“Chopper get back here!” a female voice yelled after it and the droid was easily stopped by Ahsoka, more curious than anything about the astromech.   
“He came with the ship.” Cham replied as the woman, probably no older than Ahsoka, finally caught up.   
“You’re not going to take him are you…” the twi’lek sounded worried and Ahsoka shrugged.   
“I never saw him.” she replied with a wink, releasing the droid.   
“My name’s Hera.” The female stuck out her hand and Ahsoka took it.   
“Ahsoka Tano.” she greeted back “Why’s he so unhappy?” She asked  
“He has a faulty wire he needs fixed and he’s being stubborn about it.”   
“Zap him enough to stun him and you’ll be able to do all the work you’d like.” Anakin offered.   
“Hm, I’ll have to try that.” The girl smirked her droid made a mildly panicked sound before darting off again. She sighed “Well I better go catch him… Nice meeting you all.” she smiled and waved before darting off.  
“I’m assuming she’s yours?” Ahsoka asked and Cham nodded, “Well she seems lovely.” Ahsoka replied and they left the planet again later that evening heading back to Coruscant. They were however detoured to help out the 104th with a little fly by fire, and then they actually went back to Coruscant. Once their unpacking duties were done, they hit up a bar, Ahsoka being rather clingy even while getting a little tipsy and she’d basically decided that yes, sitting on Rex’s lap was what she was doing, and fuck you if you told her to move. Rex wasn’t complaining, he figured this last mission, and mini mission, just made her clingy, nuzzling against him. After all she’d been spending the bulk of her time in a fighter with her astromech for company. Figured she was just feeling like being close. By the time they returned to the senator’s apartment she was still just as cuddly, he couldn’t have left even if he wanted to, which he didn’t.   
He did however have to leave early the next morning, letting her know he was leaving and getting a tired grunt in reply as he left. They had a day of downtime, Ahsoka staying with the senator throughout her meetings and joining her at a doctor’s appointment. Rex dealing with resupply and filling out paperwork like you wouldn’t believe. Ahsoka headed to the temple to get new archives and actually spend some time there, so often it was darting in and out of the building. She even got to catch up with the group of younglings she took to Ilum and Master Yoda asked if she’d be interested in doing so again when she wasn’t busy, she of course agreed, Ahsoka loved Ilum. The planet just felt alive, always singing happily.   
Anakin was busy with Chancellor and Council stuff and said that he’d probably just crash at the Temple. The women had a nice easy dinner, watched some things on the holo vid channels and called it a night.


	21. A Few Kinds of Growing Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's what some of you have been waiting for for a while the beginning.   
> Happy 4th of July for those reading this in the US!  
> As always leave comments!

Chapter Twenty One  
Padme woke up the next morning and started making breakfast for herself and Ahsoka, she usually made another portion for Anakin just in case he showed. However, once she was done cooking she was mildly concerned. Ahsoka usually woke up at least half way through… Padme didn’t know if the girl had possibly left already. She went to her door and knocked gently before opening the door and she was still asleep, on her stomach, her bedding a mess.   
“Hey, Ahsoka…” She gently shook the other and got a gravely response in reply. “It’s time to get up breakfast is ready…”   
“I don’t feel good…” she let out and Padme waited for her to go on, concerned about her now. “Everything hurts…”   
“Were you drinking with the clones last night?” She asked and when Ahsoka shook her head and tried getting up the other helped her sit. “Then what’s wrong… what hurts…” Ahsoka in turn looked at her with half-shut eyes that looked, dull… almost to the point of being Grey. “Hey what’s wrong…”   
“You’re gonna wanna call the staff on Naboo… let them know.” she started and it all clicked for Padme.   
“Is this how it usually starts?” she asked   
“I mean a few more days in yeah… I don’t usually wake up like this… this is like the pre-cycle… it’s a week of general growing pain but this is different than last time… or maybe I just haven’t been noticing.”   
“Alright… let's get you on the couch at least, get you something to eat, I’ll call Anakin, I’ll get you packed and I’ll call the staff.”   
“I might throw up…”   
“It’s okay if you do.” Padme got her to the couch giving her a large bowl, in case she did vomit, and covering her in the biggest blanket she could find. Giving her light things to eat and warm teas to drink while she started making the calls she needed. Padme started with the staff, giving them a list of things Ahsoka liked to eat, things she knew Rex liked, generally what to expect, and to just stay out of their way unless they needed something, and that of course discretion was everything. She did alert her family’s personal doctor what was happening just in case… but he assured her that Ahsoka would probably be fine but that’d he’d be on call regardless. She had all the various bath things Ahsoka liked ordered, and just anything she could think of to make this less like ‘my body is rebelling against me’ and more… enjoyable.   
Anakin was next on her list to call   
“Hey Padme,”   
“Anakin, you may want to get that troop resupply set up…”   
“Why what’s going on…”   
“Ahsoka’s in that pain pre-cycle but it didn’t grow overtime this time around.”   
“How bad is she?”   
“Curled in a ball eating light food, drinking tea, and trying not to vomit.”   
“Getting the resupply set up.”   
Anakin left the temple and went to the barracks, their resupply had already been approved and their clones waiting for them on Kamino it was just a matter of getting them. He pulled Rex, Jesse, and Kix aside.   
“Here’s what’s going to happen. Jesse and Kix, you two are gonna go get the troops but I’m sending Rex with you, he’s actually just going to go to Naboo…”   
“She’s started her cycle then?” Kix asked and Anakin nodded “Then what’s the rush we have a few rotations…” The Jedi shook his head   
“Nope she’s already to that pre-cycle point of in pain and wanting to puke.”   
“Alright… no we don’t.”   
“Is she okay?” Rex asked and Anakin nodded.   
“We’ll get ready to ship out by tomorrow night then.” Jesse supplied, and they nodded making a plan that Rex was going to drop Ahsoka off at Naboo and the clones would pick him up there but instead they’d just land to refuel and leave their captain on the planet.   
Word however, that their beloved vod’ika general was entering her cycle traveled fast, the last one they’d witness had scared the hell out of at least half of them while the rest were a mix of, too fascinated, too turned on, and too much ship art. It did however end up with Rex being given many of her favorites, favorite treats and snacks, a datapad loaded with as many funny things as they could manage. Rex couldn’t fully figure out who was giving him what as they just kept appearing in his quarters.   
Anakin gave him the Twilight and so he just kept putting them all there, some of the ‘get well soon’ gifts included stuffed creatures and who knew how many messages on the datapad he’d told them to send things for her too. Rex, now having to get all the things settled with a new troop order, didn’t have the time to actually go see her, but they did send several messages back and forth. She was ‘okay’ but not great and would just be happier when she was off world. Saying that Coruscant was ‘too loud’ and that all her hearing was just ‘too sensitive’ right now.  
Padme spent a good portion of the day working from her apartment office, making sure that Ahsoka would be okay, she’d retreated back into her room complaining about the noises of the busy city planet and had effectively made a cave for herself amongst her bedding.   
It was evening when Padme entered her room again turning on the lights as low as they’d go and grabbing a suitcase.   
“Alright, I’m gonna get you packed,” she stated and giggled as an orange face emerged from a pile of blankets. “I’m guessing you’re not going to want to wear anything tight until you’re done?” she asked and got a nod and a sound in return. Padme threw her regular outfit on the bed for when she’d leave and for when she’d come home. Threw in various forms of sleep wear, all loose enough for her to find comfort in and, yes she thought about this, easy removal. Ahsoka would thank her later, the senator had decided.   
Padme went through her entire lingerie drawer pulling things she thought would work, and putting others back, she was mindful of just how sensitive she was going to be and avoided anything that could possibly irritate her skin in any fashion.   
“I think that will do it…” she decided and went to the others bathroom and turned on the water, “Why don’t you try a bath it might help the pain, and to help you relax a little. After I’ll get you something to eat okay…” She said coming over to the other who slowly slinked out of her blanket pile to lay her head in the senator’s lap.   
“I hope this ends soon.” she groaned “Some women actually induce these artificially you know…”   
“That sounds insane…” Padme replied and helped her into the bath when the water was ready, not that she needed it, she just felt better doing it. She left her there while she started making dinner, Anakin showing up halfway through.  
“They’re leaving tomorrow evening.” he started coming up to her from behind and nuzzling against her.   
“Good I’ve got her bag packed with her clothes she’s just taking a bath right now.”   
“That’s good, I feel bad every time.”   
“You feel helpless…”  
“Exactly, she’s in so much pain, there’s nothing I can do.”   
“You can help her get off-world tomorrow and spend a week in blissful solitude with the person she loves.”   
“I’m actually a little jealous.” he laughed and then sighed “God I have to go tell the council tomorrow.”   
“Why?”   
“They’re going to want to know where Ahsoka will be for the next week.” He groaned, the night was generally relaxing, and it seemed morning came sooner than Anakin personally wanted it to as he made his way to the temple and into the council chambers for their meeting. 

“Are there any other issues to discuss before we dismiss?” Windu asked and Anakin raised his hand before clearing his throat.   
“Ahsoka’s out of commission for the next week or two, she’s on Naboo for some… personal matters…” he tried and several council members raised a brow  
“What personal matters?” Mundi asked  
“Um,” he shifted in his seat, the somehow felt like a violation of her privacy. “She’s entered her next heat cycle…” he finally settled on.   
“But why send her to Naboo?”   
“Senator Amidala offered her home there to her, hoping Ahsoka would feel more welcomed and relaxed there and be safer.”   
“Safer? Is her safety in question?” Windu asked and Anakin sighed  
“She did have some concerns,” He paused, it wasn’t a total lie, so what if she herself hadn’t said anything the body language of those male senators from the Gala told him everything. “Senator Amidala will be busy in the next coming week preparing a new bill for the floor and thus won’t be able to keep an eye on her, there were several male senators and higher class individuals at the Gala we attended that made their intentions for her known… both subtly, and not so subtly.” he continued “She’s worried something could happen given how close in proximity she is to the Senate building. So when Senator Amidala offered up Naboo as a safe haven, we agreed it was in her best interest to take it.”   
“A danger that is, for her attacked to be?” Yoda asked and Shaak Ti, present in hologram nodded.   
“It’s unfortunately more common than you might believe, females during this time are less able to fight, had I been involved in their decision I’d have agreed sending her off-world, to someplace safe, would be in her best interest, she doesn’t have the safety of the temple like she did as a youngling, easing her mind during her cycle will be better long term.” The female offered and it seemed to settle the matter there.   
“Who knows she’s going to Naboo?” Plo Koon asked  
“Senator Amidala, her staff at her home there, myself, the council, and my Captain.” He settled on. “Ahsoka is in no position to pilot herself there, she’s already feeling rather painful and nauseous, I entrusted him to drop her off there on his way to getting the new clones from Kamino.”   
“Well, it’ll be perfect then, by the time your Captain and his men get the new clones back from Kamino and settled with your legion Knight Tano ought to be back and as good as new.” Shaak Ti smiled. The meeting was dismissed soon after and Obi-wan pulled Anakin aside.   
“You don’t really expect me to believe he’s just leaving her alone on Naboo do you?”   
“No but it’s not my secret to keep, it’s hers,” Anakin replied  
“Anakin, does Master Plo know?” he asked and Anakin shrugged   
“I’m honestly not really sure.” Anakin started and as they rounded the corner said Kel-Dorian Jedi was standing there with crossed arms.   
“Do I know what…” he started and Anakin swallowed.   
“You’re gonna have to ask Ahsoka that.” He supplied   
“Is it that she’s mated with your Captain?” he asked and Anakin shrugged making Obi-wan roll his eyes. “Fine… I’ll ask her myself.” He stated following the blonde Jedi out of the temple and to the senator’s apartment. When he got there he asked where Ahsoka was, to which he got that she was in her room, and promptly disappeared.   
“Little ‘soka?” he asked gently rousing her from whatever form of rest she was getting.  
“Koh-to-ya Master Plo.”   
“Tell me little one, how are you feeling?” he started, he of course knew, he knew her, practically raised her. The Kel-Dorian had thousands of sons but very few in the way of daughters.   
“I’ve been better.” she offered a smile.   
“I must say, I’m a little hurt you didn’t tell me about your mate.” he decided that was the best way to put it, she blushed in return.  
“I wasn’t really sure how…” she looked at him. “How’d you know?”   
“I’ve known you since you only came up to my knee, I can feel a change in the force,” he paused with a deep chuckle. “And Wolffe can’t keep a secret worth a damn when he’s wasted.”   
“I’m going to kill him.”   
“Easy little one,” he told her gently. “I’m happy for you, and I’m proud of you, always will be.” He smiled at her behind his mask and his heart swelled as she embraced him. They talked for a while longer before he had to leave, having council business to attend to.   
“You’re going to have some fun I know this, this will only make you and he stronger.” He offered and left her in her comfort pile of sound muffling blankets.  
“Tell your captain to be good to her, or he’ll have me and probably a long line of the 104th to answer to.” Plo Koon told Anakin who nodded  
“Trust me, there will be a endless line of people for him to answer to.” Anakin replied and the Kel Dorian left soon after. 

It was another few hours before Rex, Kex, and Jesse arrived with the transport to go to Naboo and then Kamino. Rex grabbed her bag moving it into the Twilight while Kix went in and checked her over before she left.   
“What’s the pool going around on my growth this time?” Ahsoka asked as he checked her over and the medic laughed   
“Ranges from 3 cm to 6 cm in total growth with montrals,”   
“What’s the highest bet?”   
“Decent stack of credits, or and half a dozen forms of contraband.” Jesse provided.  
“Will you both please stop talking about that,” Rex asked as he walked into the room and rolled his eyes.   
“I’m curious,” she smiled and looked back at Kix “You’ll have to message me about the bets on Rex.” she looked at her Captain who stared at her.   
“Wait what…”   
“Don’t worry about it,” she told him, he sighed and couldn’t help but smile at her.   
“Let’s get you ready for the journey.” He told her and she nodded. The others left to get the transport ship since it’d take a bit longer for them to get to Naboo in the slower transport.   
Padme came in to do a final check and help her get dressed if needed, while Anakin talked to Rex on the landing platform.   
“Look it’s going to be fine, you heard Kix, she’s all normal, besides you don’t have to do resupplies.”   
“Which is possibly the best gift yet.” Rex commented before Ahsoka came out of the house she looked uncomfortable beyond her protective cocoon of sound muffling blankets, darkness, and warmth. He didn’t worry too much, they’d be off world and to a very quiet, private, place very soon.   
“Have fun you two, see you in a week or so.” Padme offered as they boarded the Twilight and it wasn’t long before they started up the takeoff sequence and were getting clearance to make the jump out of Coruscant air space. When they made the leap to hyperspace Ahsoka was almost out of her seat in a heartbeat and practically curling up in Rex’s lap.   
“Hey there.” He laughed and she all but purred   
“Missed you…” she was nuzzling against him.   
“Someone’s clingy…” he said but held her close regardless.   
“Shut up,” she replied still staying effectively glued to his front.   
“Feeling any better?” he asked rubbing gentle patterns on her back.   
“My head hurts less but everything else is just as sore…” she admitted sounding tired and it wasn’t long until she was asleep. It wasn’t long after that the ship came out of hyperspace and Rex woke her up gently putting her in her seat again so he could pilot them to Padme’s home.   
They completed the landing sequence and were greeted by a few of the staff members who introduced themselves and asked if they needed anything besides dinner for the evening to which they both shrugged and were guided to their room, well it was Ahsoka’s last time she was here and she flopped on the bed.   
“I’ll come back when dinner’s ready.” the woman said and Ahsoka replied with a grunt.   
“Thank you,” Rex replied and when the door was closed her shook his head softly before going to the attached bathroom and starting the water, pouring in scents he knew she’d like.   
“Cyare,” he started coming back into the room, she’d moved onto her side curled up into a ball. “Come on, let’s get you in the bath, it’ll help your muscles…” he offered and his heart clenched at the pained expression.   
“Okay,” she offered meekly.   
“Hey, it’ll pass, it won’t last long.” he offered pulling her to sit up and kissing her deeply, “Just think of when this passes you’ll be in ecstasy,” he whispered with his lips brushing against her montrals, she shuddered.   
“You’re so confident huh?” she smirked   
“I’ve done some research.” He shrugged his hand tugging at her zipper. “I think I’ll be good.” he continued helping her strip down, his lips often giving gentle kisses against the newly exposed skin, relishing as what looked to be pain before was slowly shifting to pleasure before him. It wasn’t long until he was lifting her up pressing her back against the wall her legs coming to wrap around his hips.   
“Besides,” he went on leaving kisses and light nips against her skin, “I know what you like even before you’re wired up on hormones.” he purred “I know how to make you beg.” Listening to the sounds she’d make in response.   
“I don’t beg…” she protested again though weakly.   
“I can change that.” he challenged all but grinding against her. This was almost strange, no one to bother them, no one to tell them they had a briefing, or a mission, or risk of some new clone coming and asking the stupidest of questions at the worst of times (which Rex thought was the very best part of the whole thing). Sure there were some people making them dinner, but that was going to be a bit he was sure, that’d be enough time, probably. At least for now.   
One hand supported her weight while the other tried tugging off her boots before letting out a curse in Mando'a and just about tossed her back onto the bed, watching her surprised look before he was over her again, and he was thankful he was wearing his uniform and not any cursed armor, not that the Captain didn’t have an impressive kit down time. Though it seemed that was nothing compared to the time he had her boots off, tossed somewhere he didn’t care to think on, and soon with a few motions her pants were following suit, he’d find them later.   
The clone could feel her sharp nails pressing into his skin through his civvies as her mouth was on his again, hard, urgent, her top shrugged off leaving her barely clothed and he could feel the rise and fall of her chest pressing against his own when she pulled him in closer. He did remember however, there was a bath, and he scooped her up again carrying her into the adjoining room and setting her on the wide edge of the tub.   
“Still sore?” he asked and she looked at him and nodded, though her eyes were hooded there was a wildness in them he usually saw on the battlefield, though he soon realized this was a different kind of wildness, and he was reminded of their first night together, like that but somehow more. He couldn’t help the chill over his skin, she looked completely predatory sitting on the ledge barely clothed, obviously sore from the current growth spurt prep that was wrecking her body, he’d read it, Kix made him, made the captain read how the soreness and hypersensitivity to noise was a way her body was slowly loosening the muscles, tendons, and ligaments between her joints, lekku, and montrals in order to accommodate the growth. Kix described the feeling as doing drills on Kamino, the ones they all hated, the ones where they were testing to see if you’d be scrapped or attempted to be reconditioned, those ones seemed to last a full day, hours and hours of non-stop mock fights, exercises, then not having even a day of rest and doing it again. So he could sympathise with her. The senior medic had urged her to not have any pain killers, something about the way her hormones were going would make her react to them differently or something, so instead here they were.   
Rex turned off the water and started getting out of his civvies heavily aware on a few factors: Ahsoka was watching him very intently but not moving besides the rise and fall in her chest, he was so glad no one was coming to interrupt them and, he was heavily turned on. He turned from her to rest his uniform over the back of a chair if only because of years of training and felt her against his back, a soft sound, a purr almost came out from her somewhere deep in her throat. Her hands trailing over his chest and torso nails giving gentle scratches and he took the moment to just notice the contrast in their skin tones. However, that moment of gentle observation got shot to hell when her hand wrapped around his member, he wasn’t expecting it, and thus he stiffened for several long moments as her hands moved. He relaxed only slightly and tried to turn only to end up with a set of teeth, and he swore they were more pointed now, in the meat of his shoulder and a curse from her, but he was pretty sure it was in Togruta and not basic.   
“‘Soka…” he tried again and got a growl, feeling her tongue work over the spot he swore was bleeding. She didn’t let up on her actions either and Rex let out another string of curses in mando’a. His mind was racing but one thing was for sure, Ahsoka was definitely more forward already, which would make this fun, he hoped. There was another thought: when the hell had she learned this, sure she’d done this before but somehow, this was different. The thought somehow made his blood boil, and he rounded earning a look of intense blue eyes, they seemed brighter, and barred teeth with a low growl.   
“Easy Cyare.” He started his hands sliding against the planes of her back, she wasn’t heavily built but she was exceptionally well toned. “Come on we’ll have more time after this and dinner.” he urged and she sighed, almost pouted, and easily stepped out of her undergarments before sitting in the still hot water. He was quick to come in behind her keeping his arms loosely wrapped around her torso.   
“So, General Tano…” the words were a purr against her montrals “Where’d you pick that up?” he asked and she let out a giggle  
“I’m just naturally that good, Captain,” another low purr he could feel it in his chest cavity. They were content to sit like that for a few moments though soon, Ahsoka got fidgety and started wiggling against him which was awful, he was already hard on an almost painful level. One hand came to rest against her torso stilling her for the moment as his forearm rested across her skin. The other however, began a trail downward and it earned him another blissful purr like sound. Instantly she was almost pliant in his arms her head resting against his shoulder eyes barely open but not looking at anything in particular. He smirked his fingers rubbing over her slit every now and again one just reaching in ever so slightly before he’d pull back again and she’d make a displeased sound shooting him a look.   
“Patience ‘Soka…” he whispered gently   
“I don’t want to be,” she replied back rubbing herself against him again with a devious look in her eyes.  
“Fine then, no patience.” He said and watched her face as he inserted a finger, the smirk was gone now that was for sure. This worked for a little while, one finger and then two inserted into her moving in and out, curling and searching until he found the spot that made her choke out a moan, now he was smirking, focusing on that spot until every labored breath out of her was chased with some kind of sound. He stilled his hand for a moment and when that moment became too long she was looking at him.   
“Beg.” His voice was firm coming out like an order, which felt strange but also, he liked it.   
“Please… Rex…” she all but whimpered out   
“See that wasn’t so hard…” he whispered against her montrals earning another shudder from her. He picked up his actions then and could tell, by the way she was reacting, she was close, he loved this, he loved watching her completely lose all focus, loved watching her come undone, the ways her face twisted into pleasure, the sounds pouring out of her mouth, it was a moment he didn’t want to forget so he was taking the time to watch her. His own focus shattered though when she moved, before that she’d been pliant against him, content to rest against his chest and shoulder. Now though, one hand was gripping the forearm on the hand working his fingers into that spot in her, and the other hand of hers had reached partially behind her and between them to find his member. Rex again, was painfully reminded how hard he was. He also knew, she’d finish before him, stamina or not she was at the point where every other word was in Togruti instead of basic, her nails against his forearm like claws.   
“R-rex…” it came out barely a whisper, and he smirked, even with her actions on his hardness. He added his thumb to rub against this bundle of nerves right above her opening, which earned him another call of his name with a curse, and it wasn’t long after she came.   
“I got you…” he reminded her softly, feeling her walls clamp down around his fingers, feeling her muscles spasm, her body stung tight, eyes shut. He left careful kisses against her montrals and Lekku and any other skin he could reach as she slowly relaxed, slowly loosened and her muscles stopped their spasms.   
“Rex…” it was low, almost hoarse,   
“Yes Ahsoka?” he replied, keeping one arm across her hips   
“I want you…” she whispered gently and looked at him, that wildness still in her eyes  
“I know, but I want you to eat something first,” he said because he knew she hadn’t really eaten since that morning, and even then it was light and small.   
“But…”  
“No buts.” his voice was firm again “Food first.” she nodded softly. The pair stayed in the water a while longer before he got out first, taking the time to dry off, put his civvies back on, and walked out into the bedroom to open up Ahsoka’s bag Padme had packed and grabbing something easy for her to wear. He walked back into the bathroom to find her almost completely in the water aside from her face. She smiled gently at him and sank herself below, he watched as she just kept herself below the water line for a pretty long time if he was frank, that could be useful, maybe… He shook his head, food first. He sat in the chair until she emerged again rubbing her face and slowly sitting up. He thought she didn’t look as shaky as she had a few moments ago and as she stepped out of the tub and he handed her a towel he couldn’t help but watch her.   
He thought back to when he first met her, this sassy kid dropped off to them and was damn determined to stay. She had a fire in her, even then, and made it known right off the bat. They all watched her grow, from this young almost cocky (like his general was any different) to a confident leader. He noticed the muscles beneath her skin, she was as battle-hardened as the rest of them, she came to them with saber training but no hand-to-hand a fact that had scared the banthashit outta several of them until they all agreed to teach her. She sparred with them, did drills with them, even learned the insides and outs of their blasters. She was one of them through and through, and it showed. Taut skin and toned muscles, he noticed her skin wasn’t perfectly smooth and even, some scuffs and scars just like the rest of them.   
“What…” she asked once she was dressed and he shook his head.   
“Nothing just reminiscing.”   
“On what?”   
“Everything that’s happened since I met you.” he mused gently standing up, he walked from the bathroom, through the bedroom, to the adjoining sitting room where he could see dinner being set up.


	22. Giving and Taking Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut. Seriously a lot of it. Some cute moments too but a lot of smut.

Chapter Twenty Two  
They sat down and after being told what their dinner was, Ahsoka thanked the people and dismissed them for the evening. She liked the staff here, they were always nice to her.   
“So what were you thinking on?” she asked as she started eating.   
“When you joined the 501st, how you’ve grown.” he mused gently taking a few bites before continuing, “When I started thinking about you more,”   
“When was that?”   
“Shortly after Kadavo.” he answered gently, “Do you remember after we got back?” he asked and she nodded   
“We sat on the top of one of the LAATs, and talked about all of it,” she told him softly.   
“I kept thinking about it after, the conversation, not to mention that stupid outfit.” He groaned   
“You liked it and you know it,” she smirked.   
“I remember when you had your first cycle with us,” he spoke again. “You just showed up a few centimeters taller, fuller… grown.” he laughed   
“Would you rather I had stayed small?” she laughed and he shook his head  
“No, god one day you’re going to tower over us all.” he laughed  
“You want me taller than you?”   
“I don’t mind it, but I like that you’re almost eye level now,” he commented.   
“All the better to order you with,” she smirked and he swallowed which made her raise a marking. “Uh oh, someone likes being pushed around.”   
“Only by you…”   
“Oh?” the word came out like a purr and he almost choked on his food taking a long measured drink from his glass  
“It’s a different kind of order.”   
“Good to know.” she smirked again “Though you seem to enjoy giving them just as much, can’t say I hate it myself.” she looked at him and he paused swallowing hard before going back to his food. “Do the boys really submit ship art of me?” she asked with a raised marking.   
“More than I’d like to admit.”   
“You should keep it, I’d like to see it.”   
“I do keep it, but why do you want to see it.”   
“Call it… tribal dynamics.” she shrugged “It’s normal if not expected for mates to talk about their ‘extracurricular activities’ with those in their tribe. Trust me, when I went back to Shili I heard more than I’d like to know about my brother banging his mate.”   
“You have a brother?” he asked, that was new.   
“Yeah, older brother and an older sister but she lives in a different tribe with her mate, my parents went there as well,” Ahsoka mentioned like it was normal.   
“Are you saying you want me to tell the boys about all the things I do to you?”   
“Only if you’re fine when I start talking about the same.” she gave him a sultry look and it made the blood rush right to his groin.   
“You have a brother?” he tried again   
“Yeah, I remembered him a little when I left the first time but when I returned we recognized each other.”   
“How did the Jedi find you?” he asked and thinks, he’s heard this story, maybe she’d told it to the boys.  
“Two people came for me, one of them was Master Plo, the other got there before him, it was a woman I believe, she was dark, she felt cold, unsafe, just fear. I didn’t know what that meant… and because most Tribes don’t like offworlders they didn’t know how to choose who I should go with, so it was up to me.” she started thoughtfully, “It was a few years later when I was realizing that feeling as recognizing the dark side that Master Plo explained that she was Sith that wanted me for her own reasons, probably for me to be a Sith too.”   
“That happens?”   
“More than you’d think sadly.”   
“When I was growing up I guess you could call it, we were always told to look out for certain things in our brothers, and report it, they were strange, just overly fast reactions, unusual movements, feelings, and if you had these you were supposed to tell the cloners.” he paused “When I started working with the Jedi, it became clear they were looking to see if any of us were Force-sensitive, and the directive was clear, you weren’t getting reconditioned, you’d be terminated.”   
“I hate that that’s allowed… all of it… reconditioning… termination…” she sounded somber.   
“Isn’t that part of what Senator Amidala is trying to stop?”   
“She is, Master Ti hasn’t been allowing it either when she can stop it at least.” 

When Jesse and Kix landed on Kamino they were greeted by some of their brothers there and Master Shaak Ti. Almost all of them liked her, some a little too much, but she was kind unless you were rude and then she’d set you in your place.   
“Jesse, Kix, good to see you again, your recruits are being given their assignments and getting prepped they’ll be ready in a few days.” she looked past them towards the transport ship. “Where’s Captain Rex?” she asked with a slight confusion in her tone.   
“He’s not on the ship… that’s weird…” Jesse trailed off and Kix rolled his eyes  
“He didn’t come along.” Kix tried hoping she’d drop it.   
“Strange, I thought he was dropping Ahsoka off on Naboo and then joining you,” she noted   
“We did too, but we’re not really sure what happened…” Jesse answered   
“Is there something happening between your Captain and Ahsoka?” She asked, there was that tone, the tone the younger batches knew well, it signaled that you were playing with fire and she was going to kick your ass if you didn’t knock it off.  
“We try not to pry into their personal lives, General,” Kix replied softly  
“Hm, regardless of where your Captain is, let’s begin your resupply.” She was pleasant again though the thought was mildly troubling, warranted a call to Skywalker she thought. Which after she got the two clones set up to go over the files on their new recruits she left to do.   
“Master Ti, what a surprise, how’s Kamino?”   
“It’s good, though it’s missing a certain clone Captain,” she asked with a raised marking. “Do you know his whereabouts?”   
“I…” he paused “I do,”   
“He’s not…” she paused searching for the right way to explain it… she didn’t know which would fit better… “taking advantage of Ahsoka’s current state… or being taken advantage by it is he?” she asked, both were entirely true and possible.   
“No!” Anakin exclaimed, “That’s not at all what’s happening, it’s consensual from both parties I assure you of that.”   
“So there is something going on between them then?”   
“Yes Master,” Anakin started “From what I’ve heard at least, he’s had feelings for her for a long time now, but neither acted on them until a little while after her return, they mated… right after our last resupply actually…” he mused gently.   
“And you’ve known the whole time?”   
“Almost, he makes her happy, it’s not against any written rules for him and the Jensaarai allow such things, from what I’ve witnessed they don’t allow their relationship to interfere with their duties either.”   
“Does Master Plo know?”   
“He found out right before Ahsoka went to Naboo.”   
“Well, then your Captain won’t be a dead man on his return.”   
“According to Master Plo, Wolffe told him about it a while ago one night when he was drunk, or something like that.”   
“Well, thank you for clearing that up, I won’t make any official note of his absence, it’ll be… better if the Kaminoans don’t find out.”   
“It’s not against any written GAR rules is it?”   
“No, there’s nothing on it, however, it doesn’t mean they’ll like it. I have many issues with their ways of thinking, their stance on intimacy is one of them.”  
“I’ll make note of that, thank you Master Ti,” Anakin bowed  
“You’re welcome Master Skywalker.” she bowed back and ended the call before leaving and finding the two clones in question.   
“Any of the cloners or the bounty hunters ask, your Captain is here but you’re not sure where and they should ask me.” her tone was firm suddenly an absolute.   
“Yes General,” they replied in unison before she gave a gentle smile and started helping them go over their files. 

Rex and Ahsoka meanwhile had finished eating and Ahsoka really didn’t waste a lot of time. The second they were back in the bedroom she was on him, which he couldn’t be upset at.   
“I still want you,” she whispered in his ear, teeth scraping the shell.   
“Feelings mutual,” he replied quickly working to get her clothes off. They quickly fell back onto the bed, hands searching, nails biting on skin, needy sounds (mostly from Ahsoka and her oversensitive nerve endings), labored breaths. It wasn’t long until he was over her, crowding her against the bed below them.  
“What do you want?” He asked determined to make her say it. What he got was a low growl and nails biting against his wrists her legs coming to wrap around his hips, tight, before she had their positions switched.   
“Don’t start with this caring loving crap,” she growled at him, her hands making quick work of his jacket. “I don’t want you to worry if I’m okay, or if you’re being too rough, you’re not. Trust me I’m not sure it’s kriffing possible.” He head ducked down her teeth latching onto his neck   
“Easy- SHIT ‘Soka!” he exclaimed as she bit down, hard.   
“What did I just say.” She gave him a look and he stilled “Better.” she smirked leaving a trail of kisses down his chest, some becoming bites or marks, her hands resting against his waistband looking up at him with a devious smirk. He swallowed hard before she made quick work of the belt and zipper shoving them down, Rex bet using the force. Her attention turned to his blacks, though they stood even less of a chance than his pants had.   
Rex almost wanted a camera, though he was sure that this image would be burned into his memory for the rest of his life. Large blue eyes, with a wildness he hadn’t seen like this from her but was quickly drowning in, a dangerous sultry look painted onto her lips staring up at him for several moments before she had him in her mouth and he couldn’t look at her as he threw his head back.   
“‘Soka…” he tried and felt her nails bite the skin of his hips with a pressure that threatened worse if he didn’t let up. “Kriff…” he groaned feeling her mouth work over him, he did as she wanted, stayed there without protest. She worked one sound after another out of him his hand reaching down to gently tug on a lekku which earned him a moan that sent a shock straight through his cock and his body. “Ah… ‘soka,” he tried again and she looked up from where her mouth was happily wrapped around a good portion of his member. He knew he wasn’t going to last, and this, as incredible as it was, wasn’t what he wanted, he wanted her, he wanted to be buried in her heat, he wanted to be able to grab more than her lekku, see her face twist how he was, feel her clamp around him. He took in several deep breaths mustering up enough courage before he spoke.   
“Ahsoka.” that got her attention, she stilled her actions, giving him a questioning glance. “Enough, I want you here…” she let him go with a pop “Now,” he ordered and she sat back on the edge of the bed.   
“Giving orders now Captain.” she purred at him her hands reaching for him again and he grabbed her wrists.   
“Yes,” he gave a pointed look and her eyes widened.   
“And if I chose not to follow…” she raised a marking slightly.   
“Then you’ll be punished.” Rex just about surprised himself with the statement but kept firm all the same. He tugged, with a decent amount of force, on her wrists pulling her up towards him before pushing her back into the bed again. “So behave,” he told her and she gave him a cheeky smirk before nodding. He sighed, keeping her wrists trapped above her head.   
“You think you’re so special.” he started, “You think because your body is full of hormones you get to order me around, demand me to be pliant for you.” He started with a low growl and nip at her collar. “You think that I won’t match you, won’t be able to keep up, you’re wrong.” He said his lips pressing against her montrals sending shudders and vibrations through her body. “If anything, it’ll be you struggling to keep up, you have no idea what you’re playing with.”   
“Oh? Then tell me, Captain Rex, what am I playing with?”   
“The best Kamino has produced,” his hands running over her skin he lifted her up gently keeping her pressed close to him and he took the time to grip her lekku. “I will do as you asked, but be careful what you wish for Cyar’ika.” It wasn’t long before she was pressed against the bed again. He ground against her earning needy whimpers from the form beneath him. It wasn’t long until he was lining up before entering her in a single motion.   
“Rex!” she choked out, hands finding shoulders nails gripping into skin, mouth open and he smirked leaving his own marks on her neck, collar, chest. He did as she promised, he didn’t ask if she was okay, she’d tell him. He didn’t worry about being too gentle, he knew she was strong. So he made it known, with actions, as he pounded into her, whispering filthy words against the too soft skin. It didn’t take long until she was letting out needy sounds, whimpers, and moans, his name chased on the end of most of them.   
“‘Soka…,” he growled giving a gentle nip against the skin of her lekku. “You’re mine, mine to love, mine to have,” he whispered.   
“Y-yours…” she shuddered “I’m-”  
“I know,” he whispered and a few more thrusts before she came strung tight just as she had been earlier. He didn’t last long after, his breath coming out in pants nose pressed against the junction where her lekku met her face. He pulled out of her which earned her another shudder at the loss. She stayed there laying like that as her chest rose and fell. He traced his finger gently against her skin which making her shiver again.   
He scooped her against his chest his hands trailing up and down her back.   
“Feel better?” he asked, she nodded against his chest. “Good, rest, you’ll need it.” he challenged her.   
“Oh I’m sure.” she rolled her eyes.   
“Careful Cyar’ika.’ he warned, it wasn’t long before she was drifting off and he wasn’t far behind her. He knew, and she did as well, there wouldn’t be a lot of sleep in the next coming while so it’d be better to hold on to it while they could.   
It didn’t seem like very long before Ahsoka woke herself up, between the general soreness of her muscles and joints, and the now never-ending pool of want in her stomach, it amazed her she’d slept as long as she had. Didn’t stop her from smirking and moving slightly, testing her limits on how much she could get away with before he woke up. She moved slightly rubbing herself against him as best she could and smirked gently when he responded, still seeming rather asleep. She continued her actions and then froze shutting her eyes thinking he was awake as he moved. He made a sound in his sleep before nuzzling against her montrals again.   
Rex was sleeping, but she shifted, and he wasn’t a heavy sleeper, though he kept his eyes closed hoping to drift off again if she was. It became apparent that she wasn’t staying asleep and he struggled to keep still and quiet as she ground against him, slow, almost lazily. She didn’t seem to be trying to wake him up, though he was, she didn’t need to know that, he was curious. He continued letting her do this for a bit until his muscles were cramping from staying still so he shifted, she froze, and he nuzzled against her closer. He was trying to think of something, anything, to do or say but as soon as he had been still for a few moments she was continuing, and his comments died in his throat in favor of not letting her know he was onto her.   
Rex was also thinking on a plan, a plan to surprise her with the fact that not only had he been awake but awake the whole time. He knew, knew this wasn’t going to do it for her, not now especially. Rex would also be lying if he said he didn’t want to be in her again, didn’t want to fuck her slowly, make her beg for him, it’d only get worse, he’d only have to give more orders, not that he minded. Though he suspected she’d be giving a fair share of them as well. He heard a little sound, a slightly breathless sound almost silent, it was from her of course, as she moved herself up and down sliding her slit along his member, rubbing her clit along it, almost sliding it in but not ever using enough force to penetrate, which at this point was just frustrating to him. He let the smallest of smirks graze her lip and waited for her to repeat that motion, taking the time to jerk towards her once, feeling himself almost enter, and hearing a sharp intake of breath followed by stillness. It wasn’t until he’d settled that she started again, damn it. Now he was done he was over this teasing game. In a motion that broke the mood of this lazy tone his eyes opened and one hand was on her hips stilling her motions.   
“You think I don’t know what you’re doing?” he asked and smirked at the shocked look on her face. “That I don’t know what you’ve been doing this whole time?” he said low, taking advantage of her stunned expression to grind against her himself. “That I didn’t feel you grinding against me while trying not to wake me up.”   
“I thought you were asleep.”   
“I’m a light sleeper,” he replied and she looked like she was blushing. “So much for always wanting something rough,” he teased her, barely pushing himself in before backing out again. “You seem to want something slow this time around is that right?” she only made a sound in return and he gave a pointed nip against her lekku. “I asked you a question, I deserve an answer.”   
“Yes…” that was all he needed, he entered her, slowly, moaning slightly at the drag of him entering her again despite the fact she was already dripping, not only from her own juices but from his before.   
“You don’t have any idea what you do to me,” he whispered gently moving in and out of her, from all her teasing, he was close, hoped she was too.   
“Really? I think I can take a guess what I do to you and so many of the others,” she smirked at him and he shut her up with a particularly hard thrust, it only seemed to work for a minute though.   
“They can’t even begin to imagine what you’re capable of.” he looked at her and then her lekku, with an almost curious look stroked one for a moment before putting it into his mouth, something he’d read in that huge cloud file kix sent him. The results were as promised, she moaned out, harsh and loud in comparison to his movements in her, which were still keeping pace. He continued leaving light kisses, nips, stroking and sucking on her lekku and it wasn’t long before she was all but babbling incoherently at him though his favorite words like his name and ‘please’ stuck out among the sounds. It wasn’t long until she was moving to meet his slow thrusts, trying to gain something more but he didn’t let her, his hand coming to still her hip again. He buried himself in her to the hilt staying deep for several moments while he worked on both her lekku now, he thought this might be the most noise she’d made to date. His mouth firmly wrapped around the end of one lekku, letting it drop to leave thick trails of spit with his tongue up and down, a gently scrape of teeth here, a subtle scratch there. One hand gripping her breast playing with her nipple until it was hard. She was panting now, and he made a point to angle his hips just so so that as he pulled almost all the way out he was dragging against the spot in her heat that flashes stars behind her eyes.   
All of it was soon just too much for Ahsoka and she came panting hard her eyes shut tight. She could hear Rex groan, moving in and out of her still, too much, too sensitive but still, shit, amazing, she couldn’t keep her eyes open but she still was seeing nothing but white. She felt him cum not long after, buried in her to the hilt his own breaths pants. One of her legs came to hook around his hips keeping him close, she didn’t want him to move yet, though the motion brought out another sound from her, she wanted to keep feeling him, keep feeling him in her. She wasn’t done, not even close, as she came down from her high and her world came into a bit more focus she was hyper-aware of a few things, she wanted more, and he was still hard.   
Her eyes opened slowly to meet Rex’s own, and she gave him a dangerous smirk.


	23. Reminiscing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: I'm so sorry for not updating. I finished my last college semester, had to get a whole lot of stuff done for that, got my graduation application approved (so I'm officially done). Then I started a new job. Oh and I'm moving in the next month. And I have a convention at the beginning of next month. Oh and I'm getting over a cold. Yup. I've been super busy.

Chapter Twenty Three

If his mind wasn’t on an entirely different planet from the one they were on, her smirk would have concerned him, but he couldn’t be concerned, he just stared at her. Her arms so sweetly wrapped loosely around his neck, her lips pressing against his own, he should have noticed it was too innocent. Though he didn’t, he didn’t notice until she was pushing him onto his back, while his member was still buried in her mind you, and straddled herself across his hips he let out a sound looking up at her and she leaned over to kiss him.   
“I’m not done.” she said with such a sweetness in her voice.   
“What did you have in mind?” he asked trying to keep some composure  
“Something like this…” she punciated her sentence with a roll of her hips making the man below her groan and his hands instantly snap to her hips. She smirked at him again before she started moving, slowly at first finding motions she liked, positions, movements, and it wasn’t long until she wasn’t sitting fully upright on him. He took advantage of it, lifting his hips to meet her own movements and relished in the sharp intake of breath she gave him. He continued, making note of how her breasts moved with his motions, her lekku swaying. It wasn’t long though, long before she was sitting up again and his hands were trailing against skin, reaching and grabbing for her chest, her lekku, her hands leaving long trails down his chest, marks that were angry and red. He’d continue to meet her thrusts and it didn’t seem like too much longer she was getting close, he could tell, her motions were sporadic, inconsistent, sloppy. She came letting his name leave her lips like a prayer leaning down so she was atop of him. He smirked wrapping his arms around her torso, one hand leaving gently strokes on her lekku while he continued working into her, chasing his own release,   
“You think you like being in control…” he whispered against her montral, every thrust into her already sensitive core caused a whimper or a shudder. “But you so often are.” he started her breaths were shaky pants her walls clamping hard around him, he smirked wondering if he couldn’t get her to climax again before he did, challenge accepted.   
“I have a feeling I may be in command now.” he whispered pounding into her with a bruising force, her forehead still pressed against his shoulder allowing him to whisper things against her montrals, let her hear his own breathless sounds.   
“Shit- Rex….” her hands tightened their grip near his head in the sheets, her walls clamping down hard again and he continued as he felt them spasm around him for the second time, his own orgasm only a few thrusts behind. Keeping her there, laying on him, their skin slick with sweat, until he was able to breath slower, more even, and turned them both on their sides. She shuddered at the movement and he left feather light kisses from her montrals to her lips.   
“You’d rather I not be gentle, but I’ll have you.” he whispered softly and she opened her eyes again, tired but still wild, her lips giving him a soft smile. She nuzzled against him, tucking her self under his chin.   
“I love you.” she whispered softly, and he smiled pressing his lips between her montrals.   
“I love you too.” He kept his arms wrapped around her, keeping her close, they cooled down and he pulled a blanket over to cover them both, for the moment now she was sated, for the moment now she could rest. They both could, hopefully until morning.

While Rex doubted heavily that they’d continue to get this much sleep for the rest of the week, he was pleased when he woke up again and there was light coming in from the windows. He was the first to move, try and find them both something to wear before eating, it wasn’t long until she was looking at him, still waking up, still letting her body process.   
“Rex…” her voice was soft and he looked at her, tugging his pants on before sitting next to her.   
“Mornin’” he started and she nuzzled against him. “Let’s get you dressed and then eat.” She nodded at him.  
He helped her get dressed and they left their room they sat in one of the small dining rooms and it wasn’t soon after they were being served, Rex figured he’d probably soon have to request food be brought to them but for now, he didn’t care. They ate in a relative silence as both were still coming into full consciousness. They walked around the house a bit before returning to their quarters, Ahsoka stretching letting out a series of loud pops and cracks that caused the clone to pause and stare at her wondering if she was in pain.   
“That’s not normal, not even for you.” While yes, she’d done that before it was never that loud.   
“Everything’s still pretty sore.” she noted and he nodded, leaving to run another bath. He came back and stopped as she was stretching herself out, yes he knew she was flexible but this was different to just be able to watch it.   
“What hurts the most?” he asked and she just gestured towards the bulk of her back. “Alright, come on.” he said leading her into the bathroom, they got in the water and he let it relax her for a while before starting. His hands trailed along her skin, up and down, kneading into the flesh, trying to move away the pain that was there. She seemed more relaxed, more pliant with him. He spent the time until the water was cooling to try and take away some of the pain she was in.   
It didn’t seem like much longer until they were out of the water and having another few rounds of their ‘extracurricular’ activities, Ahsoka making it a point to leave a cluster of bites and hickeys on and around his blast scar. When she laid there sated for the moment he got up, put on a pair of pants and a loose shirt, but not before catching them all. He grabbed them both something to eat and sat next to her as she nuzzled against him.   
“Why the fixation on the scar?”  
“I don’t like looking at it…”   
“Why not?”   
“I could have lost you…” she looked away slightly.   
“I was fine.”  
“I read the report… 2 inches Rex…” she looked up at him again worried.   
“I’m fine…”   
“Not when you got back you weren’t, you had a damn hole in your chest and your kriffing arm wasn’t moving.” she glared.   
“But I’m fine now…”   
“Next shot is mine.” she protested and he shook his head   
“This isn’t how that works, besides you got shot too so we’re back to me.”  
“What when?!” she looked at him.   
“Shoulder Alderaan.”   
“That doesn’t count.”   
“How doesn’t that count.”   
“I didn’t almost die!”   
“Debatable.” he rolled his eyes. “When did you start getting muscles.” he mused   
“When you started making me fight.”   
“I didn’t make you…”   
“You basically told Anakin you were worried I’d get my ass handed to me that’s the same thing.”   
“You enjoyed it though.”  
“Yeah after I got good at it.” 

It wasn’t long after Ahsoka joined the 501st legion that Rex was getting pestered by Jesse, and Kano, and Ox, and even Appo… All about the same thing ‘can our Commander fight?’ the answer was always ‘of course she can you’ve watched her on the field, but that wasn’t what they were referring to, they were asking if she could fight without a saber. He ignored them for a long time of course, she probably knew how, if now the General would take care of it. It wasn’t until he brought it up to Wolffe that he grew worried.   
“I mean she can fight without a saber, but I don’t know if she can without any kind of weapon…”   
“What do you mean?”  
“Well when I was assigned to General Plo the first place we went was the temple, we went to their medbay and she was there, looked like hell hit her head on. He was checking to make sure she was alright, turns out right before the clone wars started she’d gone to her home planet and killed some creature called an Akul, know what that is?”   
“Uh, I don’t think so…”   
“Yeah I didn’t either, they’re kriffin’ awful things, basically orange fur and muscle wrapped up in a missile and pumped full of venom Togruta kill them as a right of passage, kid went in there with no saber, just a knife, got the better of the damn thing and she parades around in it’s teeth as a trophy.”   
“Why are you telling me this?”   
“Cause, that’s something her people have been fighting forever, it’s ingrained into her DNA, she doesn’t know how to fight other sentients…” he paused “What if she has to fight off one of us?”   
“What do you mean…”   
“Look Rex, let’s not pretend she’s not a female, who happens to enjoy being around the men, she’s friendly, you’ve told me most of them think of her as a little sister, what about those that don’t?”   
“You think one of the boys may try something?”   
“Look I don’t want to think it, but you might want to prepare for it. For fucks sake you know all female Jedi and officers were put on mandatory contraception when this war started right? That’s because there’s always a chance something could go wrong.”  
“Why did you do this… you made me worry about the kid.”   
“She won’t be a kid for long, she’s gonna grown before your eyes.” 

Rex didn’t realize how true that was, she did grow, quite literally before his eyes. She stayed relatively at the same height for a while and then one mission they went on, she stayed at the temple, Anakin didn’t tell them why, though the rumors that their beloved Commander was sick spread like a wildfire when it was found out she checked herself into the medbay. All Kix would tell them was that she felt sick to her stomach, and she was sore. Bastard knew exactly what was happening, made it a point to be her only medic too, Rex thought that over. Looking back at it now, bless that man and his protective instincts. It had scared them though, she had just returned from Mandalore, teaching a class to other students, and busting some sort of crime ring that involved kids getting sick from a drink. The thoughts were that she’d been affected by the poison less than a week before but it just, somehow, hadn’t reached her system.   
However, when she just appeared a week later, fit as could be they were all taken aback. She was a few centimeters taller, new outfit, fuller figure, longer lekku, taller montrals. Rex, like so many other men were left staring, openly, at her for several days. With her growth seemed to come a new batch of stamina and she started actively joining the boys on their drills. She seemed almost not used to her new growth, and wanted to push herself to do so. Their gawking, and yes that’s what it was, he did it too, only lasted so long before Skywalker started sending out mass messages over their datapads with information about what had just happened to their beloved Commander Tano. Then, the ship art, it was slow at first, markings here, lekku stripes there, then she was posed like a Twi’lek, then in some sort of sleazy outfit, and it just kept going. Kadavo did not make it better, not even a little. They had to of course, get those stupid costumes, and Ahsoka more pissed than any of them made a point of showing it before they shipped out, while in the outfit and paraded around the entire flagship voicing her unhappiness. Rex’s inbox was almost full by the time he got back.   
“Do you still have that outfit from Kadavo?”   
“I don’t think so why?”   
“Looked good on you…” he mused gently.   
“I might have actually burned it.”   
“Shame.”   
“Hey, will you come here, to Naboo, when the war is done?”   
“I said I would,” he replied looking at her   
“I know, I just, like hearing you say it.”   
“I’ll come to Naboo with you when the war is over.”   
“Good,”   
“You’re really that worried about the kid huh?”   
“Anakin will be expelled, been there, doesn’t feel great. The Jedi are his life, his everything, he wants nothing more then to be a Master… I can’t let him not get that.”   
“So what… they come here looking for a force sensitive youngling and you what? Tell them they’re confused.”   
“It’s just, harder to detect… if I’m here.”   
“You know they’ll eventually want the kid…”   
“Yes and by then hopefully Anakin will be a master and no one needs to know who the father is, anonymous Naboo native doner remember.”   
“More like well known, Tatooine native.”   
“Shut up.” she rolled her eyes

Rex, like so many others, started looking at Ahsoka differently after her heat cycle, she wasn’t this short scrawny kid, she was growing, becoming a woman. He’d be stupid not to notice it, they were always close, she confided in him about things that he didn’t think she talked to her master about. Notably was after the Citadel, they all had their asses served and handed to him after that. Yet, it wasn’t about the lost men, or the lost Jedi, or even the fight she had with the council when they landed about those damn coordinates. It was that she killed someone. The young Jedi had actively killed someone with her own hands. Droids were different, causing an explosion that caused Geonotions to die was different. This was a conscious decision to take that Warden and kill him. She asked him how he coped with it, how he was able to deal with it, she was strung out, too tired to even sleep, so he gave her a bottle of booze, that he confiscated mind you, and they shared it until she fell asleep pressed against his shoulder. He didn’t have the heart to move her, he did notice though how nice the pressure against his side was, sure he and the boys would do this but this, this was different, she was warmer, softer, she fit better. He took the time to notice her features, the way her markings blended into her skin, the way her face relaxed as she slept. How her lips were parted just slightly as she let out easy, calming breaths. It wasn’t long until he’d drifted off himself, waking up hours later to find her tucked at his side. He let out a string of curses in his head, got up, slowly, covered her with the blanket on her bunk and risked a kiss on her forehead before he left his quarters went right to the showers and took on one the coldest setting her could. Then went to the gym and beat the ever living hell out of a punching bag. She was his Commander, she was a Jedi, she was not his to have thoughts on. Not his to hold, to kiss, to defend and protect. She was his friend, but nothing more.   
Rex continued having that internal struggle about his orange commander right up until she left. The news shocked them all, but he was reeling, wanted to find her, wanted to track her down, beg her to come back. But for what? What did he have to convince her. It was raining that night which he thought made sense. He downed any form of alcohol he could find in his barracks. He went to the 104th barracks and searched out Wolffe, demanding more drinks, they sat in his quarters in silence for a while before he broke. He couldn’t help it anymore, he like so many other of his men cried, cried because she was gone, cried because they didn’t help her, couldn’t help her…  
“Hey… she’ll be fine.”   
“She’s gone.”   
“I know, trust me I hate this too…”   
“I… I never told her…” Rex was drunk, too drunk to stop talking. “Never told her how I felt… that… I don’t know, I love her.”   
“Wait what?!” Wolffe exclaimed looking at his brother breaking into a million pieces before him. “You love her?” he paused “And you didn’t tell her…”   
“It’s against her codes, she’d hate me.”   
“Shit, Rex, you have to tell her.”   
“No, that’s insanity, besides, it’s too late now.” 

Ahsoka, content for the present moment to trace gentle patterns on Rex’s covered chest started thinking back on various things. Kadavo being one of them. Sure it was before that that she enjoyed the company of her captain, she’s always liked to be close to him. But she would tell herself again, and again, he was a friend nothing more. It was not the Jedi’s way to form some kind of attachment, nevertheless with her Captain. Though Ahsoka would be lying if she didn’t like the way ‘her Captain’ bounced around pleasantly in her head. Her first heat cycle as Anakin’s padawan had not helped those thoughts of ‘handsome blonde clone’ leave her mind and in fact, he came into her mind more times then she’d care to admit during that time. Of course when her cycle was over she noticed him starting, but then again she just kinda showed up taller out of the blue, they were all staring, though she couldn’t say she hated the attention, not right after, hormones still balancing out, with a metabolism to boot. She would eat more than the bulk of the men when she returned that first time, burn it all off just as fast. Too many hormones still settling in her system so she took her Medic’s advice, which had been more awkward for her than him she was sure of that, and started exercising more. She didn’t hate the physical effects either, apparently with her second cycle in her life came the ability to store a little more weight and muscle, which she liked the look of.   
She thought about the aftermath of the Kadavo mission, sitting on top of the LAAT deciding that ‘fuck that place’ and ‘let’s never return’ but also talking on if they themselves were somehow trapped, confined to their duties, their codes, their rules.   
“I don’t think you should ever feel trapped, but if you do, I’d help you defect.” she noted calmly laying back on to the metal of the gunship feeling it press against her back.   
“I’ll keep that in mind, but I don’t feel so trapped, not here, I have my brothers, I have General Skywalker… I have you…” he noted and she looked at him “You’re one of the best Commanders in the whole GAR, I’m lucky to fight with you…” he went on leaning back near her but not close enough for Ahsoka’s liking. She had been fine, relatively uninjured but spent a long time in the Refresher after Kix checked her over, she hated being looked at, stared at, wanted by those people.   
“I suppose I should feel lucky I didn’t suffer that fate, I didn’t like them looking at me… like I was just something they could have, and use…” she shrugged from her position.   
“I promise you, they would have been killed had they touched you…” there was an edge in his voice, protective, she liked it, made her feel safer. “I wouldn’t have let them.” he paused “I won’t let anyone do that to you…” he looked at her and she turned on her side, her arm tucked up under her head.   
“Thanks Rex,” she had smiled at him.  
Of course, the whole incident with Lux evidently proved how much he’d meant it, she told him, because she knew she would, it wasn’t in her report, but she did tell him. He had asked how she felt about it and she kinda shrugged saying she didn’t really know. Calling it an ‘un-ideal situation to experience that in but who knows.’ He had left shortly after and she found him hours later beating on a punching bag, though she didn’t know why at the time, she could take a guess now. Made her heavily believe Alderaan pissed him off even more so.   
“Hey, Soka?” his voice pulled her from her thoughts and her meaningless patterns. “I’ve watched you do this thing… sometimes to the boys on the field when they’re dying, but I never bothered to ask what you were doing, only took Skywalker’s orders to give you cover and not to bother you…”   
“Master Plo taught it to me shortly after I was assigned to Anakin.” she paused “He wanted me to be able to take away their pain if I needed too…”   
“So it’s a mind trick,”   
“In a way, it’s a form of force healing, you go into their mind and you block the pain, you find what makes them happy and put it at the front of their mind, it’s easier than watching them suffer…”   
“It’s mercy.”


	24. Shop Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the long, long, delay. Lifes been hectic. I moved to a new place and while I'm still not settled it's finally getting there, I hope.   
> I'll try to get back into updating regularly, hopefully.   
> Much love always  
> AhsokaFreakinTano

Chapter Twenty Four  
The clone had been right about a few things, food was getting delivered outside their door, if managed he tried to get Ahsoka into the sitting area outside the bedroom, he knew she was burning more calories than she was consuming, though she had gone after the large bag of treats the boys had given her. The pain in her joints had dissipated, or rather it was less noticeable in comparison to the unrelenting lust she continued to have. Finally, they weren’t sleeping. At least not a lot, a little nap here and there before she wanted him again, before she was shuddering at even the simplest of touches. She may actually be the death of him. They both looked like they’d been through a battle, with the amount of marks, and bruises covering each other.   
Rex had also been wrong about something, but only partially, he was wrong that she’d be the one trying to keep up, though he was still able to match her. He had a pattern now, get her off the first (and sometimes the second) time with his hands or his mouth (which is why she was covered in marks around her hips and thighs too), before he’d give her what she wanted, and go another round or two that way. It was easier if she came before, she was more sensitive, more vocal, but also slightly more demanding.   
Which lead them to their third full round of the day and he was pretty sure it wasn’t even noon yet, she was nestled between his legs, his hand between her own, his mouth latched on to one of her lekku, whimpering and panting her hands leaving scratches down his thighs. He had also learned that she seemed to enjoy it when he’d talk, tell her just horrible, awful things, that otherwise would make him feel like a despicable person.   
“I know what you want,” he started his teeth catching the skin wrapped around her montrals in gentle, careful, scrapes. “You want my cock buried deep in you, you want to feel me pound into you until you’re begging for your own mercy.” he curled his fingers in her and earned another breathless wanton sound. “You want to feel me buried in you to the hilt, you want to feel me release in you, you want me to make you a mess.”   
“Rex…” she all but screamed out, his thumb as relentless on her clit as his fingers were on her g-spot. “Force… kriff…” she babbled on  
“Say it, I need to know what you want Cyare or I’ll just have to guess.”   
“I’m… I want you.” she growled making a motion to move, to try and get the better of him but a harder, warning bite, against her lekku stopped her with a high pitched whine.   
“You can do better than that.” He told her   
“Fuck! Rex… I want you I want your cock I want you to pound into me until I can’t fucking walk anymore.” she growled at him turning her head to glare at him.   
“See what happens when you state your needs?” he growled and buried his teeth into her shoulder and she moaned and Ahsoka climaxed soon after. Rex didn’t feel like wasting a lot of time, he grabbed a few of the pillows stacking them and pushed her chest into them.  
“Rex…?” there was a question and he leaned over her   
“Trust me, you’ll like this.” he kissed her gently before moving back pulling and pushing her legs so her weight was braced on her knees, her arms sprawled in front of her.   
“Gods,” he just took a moment to look at her before smirking and entering her heat in one smooth motion earning him a loud moan from the woman below him.   
“I’m never going to get tired of this.” He just about growled. His pace was relentless his grip on her hips like a vice, because he knew what’d happen, she was bound to move, to do something. It wasn’t long before she was whimpering, moaning, shouting at him, until she hit her climax. He smirked chasing his own, when it came he leaned over her, his mouth pressed against her lekku at the junction where her front and rear separated.   
“I told you you’d like that.” he told her and she let out a sound. He slowly pulled out, and moved her so she’d be on her side, her back pressed against his chest. Of course, the break only lasted long enough for them to both catch their breath and she was on him again, quite literally, pushing him back into the bed her hands pressed tight against his shoulders with nails leaving crescent indents.   
“You know something” she started as she ground against him. “You’ve been torturing me far longer than before we got together.”   
“Is that so?”   
“Let’s just ignore the staring, the overly protectiveness that rivaled Anakin for just 30 seconds.” she was still continuing her actions. “That first cycle, do you have any idea how many times I considered just waltzing into the barracks…?” she kissed him. “The second one was even worse, not bound by any codes, shit it would have been easy, get to the barracks and just wait.”   
“You should have.” he growled and then groaned as she guided him into herself.   
“Would you have done what I asked?”   
“Of course,” he smirked at her and flipped them again “Though you couldn’t pull rank,”  
“Like I can, kriff Rex…. shit… now…” she let out as he was on her again. His hand just about stroking her lekku. He liked that, it made her a puddle in his hands, useful for sure. He kept up a relentless pace while still stroking her Lekku. He’d lie if he said it wasn’t mild fascination, the way he could elicit such strong reactions from her just by playing with her lekku. It wasn’t long before he was pushing her up and over the edge again, working out a second orgasm from her, she wrapped her legs tight around his hips as he came deep in her. She kept him there for several moments before releasing him slowly. He kept her close to him for a while before once again catching their breath and then scooping her up into his arms and taking her into the bathroom.   
“Tub or shower?”   
“Tub… with bubbles…” she pouted and he laughed but did as she asked. 

Meanwhile, news about Ahsoka being ‘away’ and the Captain being MIA spread through those in the know like a wildfire. Across several legions and battalions , those that didn’t know about the pair assumed Ahsoka was doing something for the senator and Rex was doing something for the chosen one of a general. Except of course, the bulk of the seasoned men of the 501st. Jesse of course had a shit eating grin the entire time he was talking about it, Kix was attempting to remain composed but he couldn’t not when the amount of bets coming in was getting damn near ridiculous.  
“Where do you get off running a betting pool with the two of them?”  
“Oh come on, you can’t be the least bit curious, besides you’ll have to verify some of these.”  
“I will what now?!” the medic exclaimed  
“Some of them have to do with her new growth you are the medic in charge of updating her chart no?”   
“I hate that you’ve dragged me into this, put me down for, 6 cm overall with 3 cm of montrals and 4cm of her lekku.”   
“Know something we don’t?”   
“This one came on a little faster than the last, might mean more growth, but I’m not sure.”   
“What about marks? Think you could verify those on the general as well?”   
“You want me to openly stare and count the marks on our General? Nevertheless the one that happens to be with our Captain?”  
“I’m sure if you ask General Tano she’ll just tell you, she’s a good sport about this.”   
“Yeah doesn’t mean Rex will be, I don’t want to die” Kix replied  
“I’m sure he will is she does.”   
“Are you citing tribal dynamics?”   
“No, I’m citing that she likes to talk shop with the boys after their own… extracurricular activities.”   
“Since when?”   
“Since always, more so after her return, but she’s always listened to the stories of the boys on leave, just never offered advice until recently.”   
“I’m not sure I want to know. Regardless, you ask her about marks,”  
“Boo, you never join in on the fun.”   
“Really that’s what you’re gonna go with?”   
“Boo you whore,” Jesse teased and Kix just rolled his eyes. 

Ahsoka in the bath was content to relax, though Rex half wondered if she was meditating, he let his thoughts drift until she was looking at him.  
“What’s on your mind?”   
“Just thinking about this clone,”   
“What about him?”  
“I met him a while ago, when I got shot by that commando droid…”   
“New shiny?”   
“No, he deserted, became a farmer, got a wife, a Twi’lek, two step-kids, though I don’t think they thought he was anything other than ‘daddy.’”   
“So why think about him?”  
“I used to be mad at him, want to report him, but I envy it sometimes.”   
“Domestic life?” she asked  
“Yeah, is that weird?”  
“No, but I personally hate it.”   
“You do, when have you been domestic.”   
“Shili, when I went back I wasn’t allowed to hunt with my tribe, they all cited that I was a woman my place was in the tribe helping with whatever the other women needed help in, including taking care of their children.”   
“I don’t imagine that stuck for very long…”   
“It didn’t, they told me if I wanted to hunt I’d bring them an Akul, and not let me attack me in the process.” she paused “Even after I did, there was a lot of fighting, actual physical fighting…”   
“Your brother didn’t side with you?”   
“No, fucking pansy, didn’t because our tribe leaders son is in charge of the hunting party and my brother was trying to court his sister.” she rolled her eyes.   
“What a little bitch.” he replied and she smacked his shoulder lightly  
“I can say it, he’s my brother, you cannot.” she scolded, and told him the story:

Ahsoka had been on Shili for a lunar rotation and while caring for the little ones, and gathering plants was fun and all, she was painfully bored. However, it seemed that her tribe leader’s son, Kydex was bound and determined to keep her from joining the hunting party despite that she’d killed her Akul before him, and had been fighting a war for several years.   
“You’re just afraid to be shown up by a woman,” she spat at him in togruti, she rarely spoke basic here,  
“You’re not one of us, you may have blood here, but you have no roots.”   
“I have stronger roots than you!” she spat at him baring her teeth,  
“Sorry Ahsoka, why don’t you go make a friend with the other mateless women.” Her brother Nashoba commented and she glared.  
“You’re dickless, you’ve no pride, no honor, you let your sister be pushed around by some micropenised jock because you want to mate his sister.” she spewed at him and stormed off.   
“Don’t bring my sister into this just because you’re unable to understand your place!” Kydex roared after her, running towards her. Before he got within striking distance Ahsoka rounded on him, using his own momentum to send him crashing into the ground and was on top of him in an instant, the knife from her boot at his neck, the position very similar to when she’d tackled Jipp.   
“Then don’t assume I’m just a regular female like her,” her nails clutched against one of his lekku, threatening to bore into the skin.   
“You’re not special here.”   
“You fucking wish micro.” she landed a punch square to his jaw before jumping off and continuing on.   
“Ahsoka!” Nashoba called and she turned, her knife still in her hand.  
“Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare try to apologize to me! You’re supposed to be my brother, you decided a woman, who hasn’t even accepted your courting, was more important than vouching for your family…” she glared at him with a fire in her eyes and a look of betrayal.   
“She will.”   
“No she won’t, she doesn’t like you, she doesn’t think you have a spine, didn’t realize how right she was. You told me to make friends, I already have.”   
“You’re lying!”   
“You know I’m not.” she growled and turned stalking back into the center of the village.   
Said woman, ran up to the other concerned, Ahsoka liked her, her name was Ayana, she was sweet often kind, and right now, didn’t like her brother so that was a plus.   
“What happened.”   
“Your brother is afraid I’ll show him up, mine doesn’t have a spine like you said.” The other gave a half hearted smile   
“Come on, let’s go with the others to the river, get away from those idiots.”   
“I punched your brother, just a heads up.”   
“I don’t blame you,” they walked together in silence. “I’ll go over his head…”   
“What do you mean?” she asked usually when one of her men had said that it meant they were coming to her for something instead of her… instead of Captain Rex.  
“I’ll talk to my father, he thinks Kydex is too arrogant to keep leading the hunting party, apparently our success rate has fallen since he took over a few years ago, but no one else will say why… he thinks they’re scared of him…”   
“I don’t know he can’t fight for shit.”   
“He’s just bitter he didn’t get the woman he wanted.”   
“Oh cool so he’s overcompensating.” she rolled her eyes and Ayana let out a laugh.   
The next morning Ayana approached Ahsoka with her father, and her brother. Ahsoka bowed in respect.   
“It’s my understanding you want to hunt?”   
“I feel it’d be more useful than tending to children.” she offered.   
“My son feels that you’re not qualified.”   
“I think I have more experience than he does, and that outranks everything.”   
“His compromise is that if you’re able to kill and harvest an Akul without getting injured, you can hunt with him and the others.”   
“That’s it huh.” she smirked “It will be done.” she gave a pointed look at Kydex. 

“So then what?” Rex asked captivated by her story.  
“I killed it, got the fur and the teeth, brought it back.”   
“What an anticlimactic ending…”   
“Oh I wish…” Ahsoka went on

Ahsoka took the hide with the fur, and the bag of teeth and dropped it right in front of Kydex’s feet her arms loosely crossed as she looked at his father and bowed gently.   
“You cheated.”   
“How?” she looked at him, scrunching her nose.   
“Doesn’t matter.”   
“Yes it does, look I’m sorry I just happen to be better at this than you, you set the terms I agreed completed as asked. Just because you didn’t get your first choice of mates and you’re a little pent up doesn’t mean you get to take it out on me.”  
“Enough!” their leader snapped, “She did as you asked, you let her hunt.” he turned and smiled at Ahsoka, “Welcome to the hunting party.” she smiled back and him and Ayana let out a delighted sound before taking the girl and dragging her out.   
It was another two days before they went out hunting again, Kydex looking less than pleased when she arrived, Nashoba still looking annoyed, but the rest of them seemed pleased to have her. The hunt itself was, okay, it could have gone better, would have gone better if Kydex had any idea how to actually lead an ambush. Though Ahsoka kept quiet, until the 3rd completely botched attempt.   
“I have an idea, let me lead the next ambush.”   
“You don’t get to lead.”   
“Really cause you suck ass at it.” she crossed her arms. “The worst that can happen is we miss a kill, again.”   
“You don’t lead my party.”   
“You don’t really seem to either so,” she made a face at him.  
“Are you saying I’m no leader?”   
“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying. I’m saying you don’t know how to form up your party to be efficient, you don’t have any idea how to work in a team, you rule by intimidation and fear tactics,” she paused “And you were given this position by your father you didn’t do a thing to earn it.” she started walking away “Anyone that’d like to at least try actually getting a kill, follow me.” Ahsoka was surprised more than a few of the party followed her. She looked at her brother who looked at her, then to Kydex, who glared, and then at the ground, staying put.  
“Spineless.” she muttered and started off. Her group came back later than the first, but they came back with a good haul of successful kills. The smaller party letting out triumphant whoops and hollers as they entered the center. Ahsoka lead the party to their leader and kneeled with them presenting their kills.   
“You did this without my son?”   
“With all due respect, your son wasn’t helping, he’s arrogant, he doesn’t listen to his men.” she looked at him. Her leader let out a long sigh.   
“I know, he doesn’t think he needs to earn it, do you?”   
“I think it’d be wise that he was made to earn it. Re-earn it, actually earn it, not have it given to him because of status.”   
“I agree,” the elder, named Kano told her. “From here on, Ahsoka will lead the hunts, she will teach my son how to lead, if you have an issue taking orders from her, you may stay here and help with the duties in the village.”   
“I won’t take orders from you.” Kydex growled and Ahsoka barely had the time to stand before he came at her like a rancor. She was thrown, with him, into the ground and he was over her, his hands wrapping tight around her neck. Ahsoka struggled to breathe, struggled to focus, she closed her eyes, concentrated and used her weight, and the force, to throw him off, gasping in several long breaths. He was coming at her again, with his hunting knife, Ahsoka quick to react, to deflect his attacks at her, though she didn’t deflect all of them, there was a slash boring into her skin along her arm, another dangerously close to her lekku that nicked her shoulder instead.   
“You fight like a child throwing a tantrum.” she told him steadying herself   
“You’ll die by my hand.”   
“I’ve fought sith lords, droids hell bent on killing, Trandoshans, Anubis, been enslaved by Zygerrians, I’ve broken into and then back out of the Citadel.” she started “I’ve commanded Legions, Battalions, protected children from pirates. You don’t scratch the surface of what could kill me.” she laughed, low and dangerous, he roared again and came after her. She was quick to dodge, quick to deflect, disarming him and using the force to launch the knife well out of his reach. They fought for a while until his size bested her, throwing her hard into the ground, his weight sitting on her chest crushing her ribcage, one hand clamped around her throat the other gripping between her montrals and using the leverage to slam her head into the ground repeatedly. She saw stars, her vision blurred, someplace far off from the ringing in her skull, she swore she head Ayana scream. Too much pressure, another smash into the ground.   
“Fuck you, micro.” she spat out the curse throwing him off with the force, she couldn’t move, her world spinning, it wasn’t long until he was up, running at her again and Ahsoka braced herself, but it never came, she head another sound, another growl, blurrily saw Kydex in the ground, Nashoba over him.   
“Don’t touch my sister!” he snapped and Ashoka released a partial smile from where she lay supine on the earth.   
“Ahsoka…” Ayana was at her side, with several of the others, slowly getting her up, moving her away. Her vision wasn’t clear but she could clearly witness Nashoba beating the shit out of Kydex. Screaming obscenities at him until the other wasn’t trying to fight back and some others pulled him off.   
“Spineless grew a spine…” Ahsoka commented as he bounded up to her.  
It was several days before she was feeling okay again, another few before she went back to hunting, and another several after that before Kydex even tried to face her again. His ego dropped and he was well able to learn.

“Nashoba got with Ayana, apparently defending your sister from her brother was a turn on or something” Ahsoka commented  
“What about Kydex?”   
“He actually tried to court me.”   
“Was this some weird way he was trying to show affection?” Rex stammered  
“I asked, he said no, I still declined, told him I wasn’t into having my head bashed around.”   
“Oh, damn” he jested and Ahsoka just rolled her eyes. “You don’t speak a lot of Togruta, only when you’re swearing, or really angry.”   
“You wouldn't understand me anyway.” She shrugged softly   
“Doesn’t mean I don’t like how it sounds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy it, leave any suggestions or future ideas in the comments  
> -AhsokaFreakinTano


End file.
